What if
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: I was asked to write a what if, so here is a what if something more came of Mr. Schue's almost wedding and hook ups. This has a few canon couples, but no Finchel, my apologies but that was the request. It begins centered around Rachel and Santana and expands. Rated M for language.
1. February

**February 2013**

 **New York**

They were quiet on their flight back to New York, to be truthful Santana was hung over, after Quinn left to go back to the reception Santana headed straight for the bar and preceeded to drink more, which in hindsight was a bad idea as she'd woken up with a strange blonde man in her bed. She'd grabbed her luggage, got dressed and skipped out before the nameless man woke up, much as Rachel had done to Finn.

"Guys I have to confess something, it's been driving me crazy." Rachel dropped onto the couch in between Santana and Kurt, the mood in the apartment since their return to New York had been rather solemn. Picking up the remote Santana paused the televsion, she hadn't been in the mood for it anyway, she didn't even know what show she was watching. Rachel chewed her lower lip "A...at the wedding, well almost wedding , the reception really...I...I kind of...well not kind of I did..." Rachel babbled then paused earning a glare from Santana.

"Spit it out Berry."

"I slept with Finn!" Rachel blurted.

"Oh." Kurt gasped covering his mouth.

Santana for once was speechless, she just blinked and tilted her head waiting for details "I...uh, it just happened, we were singing together and...and..." Rachel dropped her face to her hands sobbing, "I'm a horrible person!" Santana nervously glanced at Kurt before lightly patting the diva on her back, Brittany was the one that dealt with emotions.

Kurt blurted "I slept with Blaine." Rachel gasped staring at him, Santana's eyes went wide as she slowly turned her head to look at him "We even made out in the car before the wedding. Cedes knows."

Eyebrows raised Santana looked back and forth at the duo who both looked at her. "Uh, uh, no." Santana shook her head "I did not hook up with Britt, you may have jumped on your exes but I didn't. She was with Trouty and I don't wanna know what they were doing." Santana muttered.

"My room was sandwiched between yours and Quinn's." Kurt reminded "I distinctly remember yelling from both rooms, we'll find out about Quinn's hook up later, but spill...Brittany?" Kurt quickly crossed his legs.

"I told you it wasn't Brittany." Santana glared muttering, she wasn't about to give up Quinn. "It was someone else, neither one was Brittany."

"Two?" Rachel looked shocked.

"I didn't take seeing Britt with _him_ all that well." Santana snarked.

"Obviously." Rachel snorted.

"Oh shut up." Santana scowled. "At least I'm not hooking up while dating someone else...that was high school and sex is not dating." she muttered when they both looked at her in disbelief. "I never cheated on Brittany."

"So...who?" Kurt pushed.

"No and I can't remember." sitting back she crossed her arms at her waist.

"No? No means we know them." Kurt practically giggled, Santana shook her head as they duo looked at her.

"Look, I'm not telling you so just let it go, it wasn't Britt and th...the guy was just some random."

"Whoa!" Kurt held his hand up "Guy?"

"I was drunk." Santana muttered.

"How drunk does a lesbian have to be to sleep with a man?" Rachel wondered allowed earning another glare from Santana.

"You know what, fuck you." Santana growled pushing herself off the couch, with no room to hide in she headed for the bathroom.

Kurt glared at Rachel "Sorry." she muttered.

"Do I need to remind you she's having a hard time dealing with the whole Brittany thing." Kurt's glare changed to a frown "I mean she just had the perfect opportunity to be mean to both of us and she didn't."


	2. March

**March**

 **New York**

Rinsing off his toothbrush Kurt tucked it in the medicine cabinet asking the shower occupant "Did you hear they're doing a film tribute in Glee?"

"No," Rachel called out of the shower "but I bet it'll be awesome."

"Brittany says they're doing Foot...whoa!" Kurt squealed stumbling back against the sink as Santana pushed him, Rachel peaked out of the shower just in time to see Santana drop to her knees in front of the toilet and throw up. Kurt cringed as she threw up two more times before being able to take a breath. "Santana? Sweetie?" Kurt hesitated but stepped closer as Rachel ducked back into the shower. Without looking back Santana held up a finger before puking again, hearing the shower turning off Santana reached up flushing the toilet.

Groaning "Kill me now." before dropping her forehead to her arm, taking a couple breaths she lifted her head leaning back over the toilet, with nothing else to throw up she simply started dry heaving.

Her towel wrapped around her Rachel stepped out of the shower concerned "Are you okay?"

Looking up Santana glared snarling. "Do I look okay Berry?"

"No, in fact you look terrible." Rachel stated clutching her towel.

"So do you." Santana gruffed.

Her stomach learching Santana hung her head over the toilet again, cringing as she dry heaved again Kurt shuffled out of the bathroom declaring over his shoulder, "I'm going to make you toast. First you, now you. Rachel get in bed, Santana shower and get back to your bed."

"You mean couch." she grumbled sowly standing. Not caring that Rachel was still in the bathroom Santana pulled off her pajama shirt earning a squeal from the smaller brunette when she saw there was nothing under the shirt. Santana gave a weak smirk as Rachel scurried out of the bathroom.

True to his word Kurt had dry toast waiting for Santana on the coffee table next to a sprite, wrapped in her bathrobe Santana sat back down on the couch "Thanks Lady Hummel."

Putting her legs up on the couch Kurt covered Santana up before feeling her forehead "Hmm, no fever."

"I'm sure it's just food poisoning, bad sushi." Santana offered waving it off "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Well until then," Kurt handed her the plate with the toast "eat this, drink this and stay put." Santana scowled but took a bite of the dry toast "Now I'm going to pick up some crackers and soup just in case, you two play nice."

Picking up the remote Santana turned on the televsion ignoring Rachel's protests from her room. "You're supposed to be resting."

"So are you." Santana called back.

"You just threw up."

Rolling her eyes Santana picked up the sprite taking a drink as she switched the station "So did you." her stomach had calmed down but her abs ached from all the throwing up and dry heaving. Clutching her blanket in one hand and her sprite in the other Rachel meandered into the living room, not quite an eye roll Santana gave her head a light shake before moving her feet and sitting up.

"What are you watching?" Rachel glanced at the television putting her sprite on the table.

"We need to talk." Santana turned it off facing Rachel, it was now or never. "About what I just saw in the bathroom trash tucked, poorly I might add, underneath a bunch of crap... it's not mine so that leaves you."

Rachel shook her head fear in her eyes "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rachel you're really not gonna tell me about it?" Santana was actually stunned.

Fighting back tears Rachel accused "You had no right."

"Rachel I'm your friend you can trust me, just tell me what's going on." Santana insisted putting her sprite back on the table, covering her face Rachel inhaled fighting the sob that escaped, eyes wide Santana grabbed her as the smaller girl just seemed to fall over from exhaustion whispering "Oh my God." she hadn't wanted to be right. "You're gonna be okay, it's okay." she promised rubbing Rachel's back, the diva wimpered. Resting her head on Rachel's shoulder she promised as Rachel wept "It's gonna be okay."

The door to the loft opening Santana glared as Brody stepped in "Is everything okay?"

Feeling Rachel tense up in her arms Santana shrugged "Flu, and some caveman told her that Streisand sucked balls so here we are." Brody stepped forward but Santana shook her head "Unless A, you've had a flu shot you needs to go and B, even if you've had one" Santana gestured to the door holding Rachel tighter with her other arm "you needs to go. I've already puked in public once and it wasn't pretty and it's not something I plan on doing again."

"Rachel?" Brody tried to see her face but it was buried in Santana's shoulder and blanket. "You want me to go?"

Nodding Rachel held Santana tighter burying her face further to drowned out the sobs, "Bye." Santana jerked her head to the door.

"O...okay, I hope you feel better Rachel."

"Yes, yes, yes. Go away." Santana huffed waving him away. Waiting for him to leave Santana exhaled kissing the top of Rachel's head promising "It's gonna be okay, no matter what I promise." she continued rubbing Rachel's back as the brunette continued to cry.

It was quiet when Kurt stepped in the loft, the television was softly playing 'Mama Mia' and the girls much to his surprise were cuddled on the couch, Rachel sleeping with her head on Santana's shoulder. "Hey." Kurt softly greeted Santana who gave him a slight head nod before slowly slipping away from Rachel at the same time replacing herself with pillows to keep the other girl propped up. "You look like you're feeling better." Kurt whispered.

Santana nodded rubbing her stomach "Little sore from throwing up but, used to that." brushing off the concerned look from Kurt she nodded to the bags in his hand "What ya got?"

"Soups and crackers, is she alright she looks worse." glancing around Santana he studied Rachel as he emptied the bags.

"That's a hamburger and fries." Santana arched an eyebrow at him before glancing back at Rachel "Streisand board, someone said Barbara sucked, made other mean comments." Santana waved it off "It upsets her on a normal day so obviously it's worse today."

"Oh, okay." Kurt nodded smacking Santana's hand away from his fries.

"Oh hells no, you did not just hit me?" Santana looked at the pale boy both of them in shock by what he'd done.

"Uh...y...you d...don't need to eat that you're...you're sick." he stuttered.

"I feel better." Santana arched her eyebrow at him.

Swallowing Kurt examined her face, she wasn't pale like Rachel and she definetly had her attitude in place. "Fine you can have some, but if you throw up it's your fault." Kurt huffed, "Get a plate and a knife."

"Look I'll take care of Berry today, you go do your thing, I gots this." Santana said rummaging for the items Kurt requested.

"Why are you being nice?" Kurt questioned glancing at her back.

"We're all we've got up here, we gotta take care of each other." Santana shrugged acting like it was no big deal.

"Thank you Santana."

Santana shrugged again returning to his side with the items he requested.

Santana sat flipping through the magazine in the clinic waiting for Rachel, she knew home tests could be wrong, Quinn's first one had been a negative which of course was totally wrong. Hearing an exhale Santana looked up, Rachel paused by the hall opening her hands clasped, closing the magazine she put it on the table, standing she braced herself for anything. "It's positive." Rachel's lower lip trembled, Santana quickly gathered the other girl in her arms, she could see the tears already forming and she wasn't about to let Rachel break down at the clinic.

"Let's go home."

Hands around her coffee mug Santana soflty asked "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head, "I have no idea."

"First you need to tell Pablo Escabar..."

"It's not Brody's." Rachel whispered.

Eyes narrowing Santana gave a little head shake trying to think of any other option, her eyes suddenly wide Santana exclaimed "Holy hell."

"I... it...Valentine's." Rachel nodded.

"Wow...just wow." Santana shook her head trying to gather her thoughts "Oh...Okay so you need to call Finnoence..."

"What? No." Rachel frowned sitting on the couch on the couch. "He doesn't need to know."

Santana gasped sitting on the couch with Rachel " _No me gusta_."

"He can't take of a baby anymore than I can, no..." Rachel shook her head continuing her ramble "it's better this way, I'm sure there's a nice couple looking for a very talented baby to raise."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows "Look I don't want to tell you what to do, well actually...yes...I do." Santana folded her arms across her waist "He needs to know, if your gonna have the kid, at least give him the option to keep it."

"It's..."

Santana held up her hand "You remember all the crap you went through with Shelby? All the crap Finn, Puck and Q went through? How 'bout we don't put this kid through the same. You tell him and if he wants the kid give it to him, then the choice is yours to see the kid or not."

 **Lima**

He hadn't seen it coming, any of it, he thought she was his soulmate. End game. But he was wrong. Even their last night night together, she snuck out to avoid talking to him in the morning, he'd woken up to an empty hotel room.

Finn was confused, and maybe slightly bitter when he asked Rachel "What are you doing here?" glancing over Rachel's shoulder he saw Santana standing just a few steps back.

Rachel took a step back at the acidity in Finn's voice, "I...I need to talk to you." Finn glanced at Santana again, the Latina nodded but said nothing, she was simply along to make sure they actually talked.

Stepping back Finn waved them both in, Santana shrugged following, her plan had been to stay outside, gesturing to the living room Finn headed to the kitchen surprised when Santana followed him instead of Rachel. "I'll just hang out in here while you two chat."

"What's going on Santana?" Finn asked reaching into the fridge for a couple waters, handing Santana one first.

Twisting the lid of her water off Santana shook her head,"If she backs out I will tell you."

He was cynical, Santana couldn't blame him not after what happened with Quinn and Puck, it wasn't that he didn't believe Rachel when she said she was pregnant with his child he was just afraid to take that chance again.

Rachel was in the car waiting for Santana, the Latina wasn't angry, she was trying to look out for both of them. "When the baby's born you can get a paternity test, they got those ones you can buy at the store."

"Rachel's mad at me."

Santana rolled her eyes giving a shrug and sigh she said "She'll get over it, but look, I'm not going to lie to you, it's your kid so you might want to prepare." Finn's mouth quirked when Santana added "For what it's worth Finnocence, I think you'll be a good dad."

"Thanks Santana." reaching Finn grabbed her arm as she stepped out the front door "W...Would you keep me posted."

"I will." Santana promised."Keep an eye on Britt for me."

"I will." Finn nodded.


	3. April (after the shooting)

**April**

The call from Finn freaked her out, he hadn't been at the school when it happened but he'd spotted the tweets and facebook posts so he called them, Santana and Quinn. And now he was at the airport waiting for them. "Finn!" it wasn't Santana he saw getting off the plane first it was Quinn, Santana's hand clutched in hers Quinn pushed through the crowd "Fuckin' move." and straight to Finn ordering "Straight to Brittany." Finn nodded turning around he felt a small hand grab the back of his shirt. "Clear the field." Quinn was in HBIC form and he wasn't about to argue. He quickly walked straight to the exit and because of his size people quickly moved out of his way some stumbling as they did, Santana and Quinn being smaller were at a jog to keep up but they didn't care.

"I don't know where Brittany's house is." Finn admitted unlocking his truck.

"She's just a few houses away from my Mom's old house." Quinn said quietly as she lightly shoved Santana in first.

Finn had barely stopped the truck when Quinn and Santana pulled off their seatbelts, once he stopped they bolted to the front door hand in hand neither bothering to knock they ran straight in. Turning off the truck Finn grabbed both girls purses before getting out, closing the passanger door he slowly walked up to the mini mansion or as Quinn's house had been dubbed McMansion. Slowly walking into the house Finn hung both purses up on the hooked mirror by the front door, they were only a few steps away, Finn had heard Quinn yelling Brittany's name but he hadn't seen the collision of the trio in the entry way, just the aftermath, Santana and Brittany were holding one another sobbing while Quinn had her arms wrapped around them both with silent tears streaming down her face. Seeing Finn she mouthed 'Thank you.' before dropping her cheek to rest against the Brittany's temple.

Nodding Finn quietly stepped back, he had someone else to go check on.

"So worried." Santana sobbed.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Quinn murmured kissing the top of Santana's head, rubbing Santana's back Quinn quietly suggested "Let's go sit down." with both girls nodding and straightening up Quinn ushered them to the couch. Her right hand clutching Brittany's left Santana wiped at her eyes, Quinn aimed them at the couch taking the spot on the other side of Brittany before taking Brittany's other hand. Closing their eyes they cuddled together, a random sniffle could be heard as well as a few harsh exhales as they tried to get their emotions together.

Chewing his lip Finn knocked on the door waiting nervously, bouncing from toe to heel he glanced around the front yard noting that it needed to be mowed and weeds pulled from the flower bed but overall it was a nice yard. "Hello?"

"Oh." Finn gave a nervous smile at Mrs. Rose "I...I don't know if you remember me...Finn Hudson..."

"From Glee, yes." Nodding the large woman added "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I...uh... just came by to see how Marley was doing." Finn admitted shoving his hands in his pockets shrugging "After yesterday and all..."

"Still a little shook up, we both are."

"Yea." Finn nodded then blurted "I could mow your yard." Eyebrow arched Mille looked Finn up and down, realizing he'd confused her he added "Th...that way you could stay with Marley, I can even take care of your roses s...so you don't have to worry."

"Mom?" Marley peaked around the corner, squinting she asked "Finn?"

"H..hi Marley." giving a half smile he gave her a quick wave before shoving his hand back in his pocket.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Marley asked in disbelief as she came around the corner.

Shifting Finn answered "I heard what happened at the school...I just came by to check on you."

"Oh." staying behind her mom Marley answered "We're...okay."

Nodding Finn looked back out to the yard "If you got a mower I can take care of this for you...one less worry."

"It's broken." Marley admitted leaning against her mom.

"I can borrow Burt's I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

"Why?" Mrs. Rose cut in harshly.

"Wh..what?" Finn heard the anger but didn't understand it.

"You heard me. Why? What's in it for you? What are you looking to get out of it?" Mrs. Rose stepped forward leaving Marley standing in shock.

"Mom." Marley reached for her mom.

"No... people keep taking advantage of you because you're too sweet, too trusting." Mrs. Rose shook her head at Marley, Marley knew she meant Jake and Kitty "So what do you want?" she demanded.

"N..nothing." Finn shook his head "I...before Burt it was just me and mom..." Mrs. Rose softened "I just...you need to take care of each other right now and not worry about this stuff." Finn gestured to the leaves in the front yard "And you don't need to worry about how to pay for it, I'll take care it as long as you need me to." Finn promised.

"Come in." stepping aside Mrs. Rose gestured him in, giving his back a gentle rub as he walked passed her "I apologize."

"I understand." he admitted "She's a bit like Brittany when it comes to trusting people." after thinking for a moment Mrs. Rose nodded in agreement, her daughter was very trusting, hugging Marley tight Finn whispered "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Marley buried her face in his chest.

"A..and the other thing...you should talk to Quinn, Santana and Brittany about" giving her one last squeeze he straightened up looking her in the eyes "they know about..." Marley nodded Santana had cornered her on it already.

"Finn, would you like a drink? We have water and lemonade."

"Oh, um water." he glanced at Mrs. Rose. Leaving them in the foyer Mrs. Rose headed to the kitchen "So what's wrong with the lawn mower?"

"I'm not sure, it died, I know it has gas but that's about it." Marley shrugged.

"Maybe I can fix it." Finn offered "Let me try that before I get the one from home."

"Okay." Marley nodded before calling to her mom "Mom! I'm gonna show Finn the mower, he says he might be able to fix it."

"Okay sweetie."

Finn followed her to the garage "If I can't fix it I'm sure Burt can, he can fix everything, I'll take it home and he can show me how."

"Thank you."

Giving a lop sided grin Finn opened the garage door "I have my tools in the back of the truck."

"Oh, okay." Marely nodded watching him go to his truck that he'd parked next to her mom's car. "So... not wanting to sound ungrateful but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school."

"I didn't get in, and anyways I want to make sure everyone's okay." Finn admitted getting his tool box out of the back of his truck, it was a present from Burt who told him to always be prepared.

"How's Unique?" Marley bit her lower lip.

"Well, ah...you're the first one I visited." Finn admitted giving his head a nervous scratch "I just dropped off Quinn and Santana with Brittany."

"They've been texting and calling...is...is Santana okay?" Marley asked "She just seems...lost..."

"Yea, the whole Sam dating Brittany thing." Finn nodded. "I mean it's nice that he's nice to her and all that but and don't take this the wrong way but I think he's just a rebound for Brittany and a way to be mean to Santana."

"Brittany?" Marley scoffed. "She's not mean."

Finn chuckled "She's a sweetheart but...I've seen what happens when you cross her, Santana got to see it first hand." Pulling out one of the camping chairs her mom had picked up at a yard sale Marley sat down as Finn sat on the garage floor next to the lawn mower.

"Okay you can't leave me with that." Marley pushed making Finn chuckle.

"You know Brittany dated Artie?" Marley shook her head "Yep," Finn nodded "Santana was firmly in the closet, I mean we all knew, the way she treated Brittany but was evil to the rest of us, we knew she loved Brittany. But she wasn't ready to be out yet, she wouldn't sing a song with Brittany... and a couple other things. They got in a fight and Brittany started dating Artie."

"Okay but didn't they always date guys?" Marley asked remembering a few things she'd heard.

Finn nodded "Yep and they were sleeping together at the same time, apparently it's not cheating if the plumbing's the same." Finn shrugged, Marley chuckled at the odd logic "But when Brittany started dating Artie, she cut Santana off. Not gonna lie Santana was a complete nightmare when Artie was dating Brittany so glad that's over."

"But then they broke up." Marley frowned.

"Which is why Brittany's dating Sam, she was miserable and wants Santana to know how it felt."

"But why Sam?" Marley asked as Finn checked the lawn mower, removing the spark plug first.

"Sam dated both Quinn and Santana..."

"Oh..." Marley shook her head "No, wait, I'm confused they all dated Jake's brother too, why would Brittany dating Sam bug Santana if that didn't?"

"I'm not sure and sex is not dating in Santana's eyes and she's admitted that's all Puck was good for." Finn decided to go for the easiest fix first. "She dated Matt freshman and part of sophmore year, Brittany dated Mike, we called them Mattana and Bike." Finn chuckled.

"So what happened?"

"School, Cheerios and football and Glee took a lot of time so they just grew apart, it was weird but it was two of the easiest break ups I've ever seen and they're all still good friends." Finn wrinkled his nose "Yep." holding up the gross air filter in triump he said "Easy fix, I'll check the carborator too."

"Okay." Marley nodded. "Didn't you date Quinn?"

"Yea summer before sophmore year and some of sophmore year, and Santana for like a week, kinda Brittany but I'm not sure if that counts." he narrowed his eyes trying to think "Santana made me take her and Brittany on a date to Breadstix, it was to mess with Rachel because Sue wanted to destroy Glee club." he said still confused, giving a head shake he chuckled "They talked to each other the whole time."

"Yea that's not a date." Marely chuckled. "Maybe you can tell me, why is everybody afraid of Santana? She's nice...pushy" she remembered Santana going through her bag "but nice."

"To you." Finn pointed out.

"Okay if she's so mean why'd you set Santana up as my mentor..."

"Oh she's mean as hell." Finn chuckled "Insulted me daily but I knew she would protect you, see Santana has a weakness, you and Brittany, you two see the world the way it should be and she doesn't like to see you upset." Finn admitted "And I'd hoped that Quinn would be able to tame Kitty, same with Puck and his brother."

"She's texted me...Kitty, asking if I'm okay and if I need anything."

"Quinn told me." Finn nodded. "She doesn't know how to process what she's done and what's happened, she's going to therapy." Finn admitted. "Actually Brittany's parents wanted me to let the Glee kids know they've set up a fund for anyone who needs therapy because of the shooting, they gave me this card..." getting up on his knees he dug out his wallet pulling out a card. "They have it set with like a group of therapists, I guess this is the one for Glee, they gave me a group of cards for this lady and said give them to the Glee kids and their parents." he shrugged "Mrs. Pierce said, this card and your student ID and this lady will take care of you free of charge."

"Mrs. Pierce?" Mrs. Rose asked from the door, she had a plastice platter with waters and healthy snacks with ranch for dipping.

Standing up Finn brushed his hands on his pants before taking the tray, handing the card to her mom Marley sat up the little card table next to the wall. "Brittany's mom, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce want to make sure all Brittany's friends are okay." Finn explained.

"How can they afford to cover everyone? He works for a landscaping company and she doesn't have a job." Mrs. Rose asked joining them in the garage.

"Oh, um...so Brittany's family has money, they live in Lima Heights." It was all Finn knew, rich people lived in Lima Heights, poor people lived Lima Heights Adjacent.

"That sweet, simple man." Mrs. Rose hugged Marley lightly crying on her daughter's shoulder.

Finn looked awkwardly around before grabbing the air filter "I'll just go get another one."

"No, no, you stay I'll just go and set this up." Mrs. Rose held the card up.

"Well I have to go buy another one..."

"Eat something first," Mrs. Rose nodded to the food tray. "then Marely can go with you."

Marley glanced at the table awkwardly "Okay." Finn understood that Mrs. Rose was making sure Marley was eating.

"Oh you can tell me what happened, with school." Marley sat back down in the chair now next to the table, Finn set up the other chair one shrugging.

"I didn't get a football scholarship, so I can't afford to go to Lima University."

"What about the community college? Or was it just about football for you?" Marley asked picking up a sliced piece of carrot.

"It's like a chip." Finn chuckled holding it between two fingers, his mom never really had to cut vegetables smaller for him he was always a large kid. He knew Marley was waiting for him to answer. "I liked football, I wasn't the greatest and it really made me mad when Sam moved here and became quarterback, but I actually had more fun when I was in Glee, and working with you guys."

"So do that." Marley said dipping her carrot slice into the ranch dressing. "You like it, you were good at it, why not go to school for that?"

"For..."

"Teaching, you were really good, we were excited because you were excited."

"I'm not sure that's even an option for me any more." Finn shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Um...well...Rachel's pregnant." Finn admitted "She just told me."

"But what does that have to do with you?"

"We...ah... slept together at Mr. Schue's almost wedding." Finn sighed.

"Oh." Marley's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly recovered "That shouldn't stop you from getting your teaching degree, that should make you want to get it more. Show your baby nothing's impossible."

They were covered in a blanket, one of Brittany's weighted ones from the feel of it, Quinn slowly lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder murmuring "I have to pee." Brittany chuckled causing Santana to as well. Straightening up Sanatana and Brittany released their holds on Quinn, the cable box said 1, they knew from the dark it meant morning.

Santana's stomach loudly growled, "We have left overs in the fridge." Brittany offered, Santana nodded.

"Any bacon?" Quinn asked pushing herself off the couch.

"I love how everyone thought that was a pregnancy craving." Santana chuckled, Quinn shrugged.

Hand in hand Brittany lead Santana to the kitchen, not that the brunette didn't know where she was going, the girls just refused to let go.

Quinn watched from the archway as the duo grabbed food one handed, they'd had years of practice, it was like a well coreographed dance. They were pulling out breakfast stuff instead of left overs, Quinn stepped in once everything was on the counter. "I got this, you sit."

Santana knew better than to argue, Quinn had become quite the little cook since she moved back in with her mom. Shelby had been disappointed but with the help of her mother Quinn had kept the baby, she did however aim Shelby at the other unwed mommies at the school who needed help. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for missing school?"

"No, I emailed my professers I had a family emergency and they emailed me my homework." Quinn shook her head tying one of the apron's around her waist. "And my call back isn't for a few more days."

"You have a call back?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Commercial, I don't want to say any more, I don't want to jinx it, they said it's down to me and a few other girls." Quinn admitted mixing the pancake batter "You have any chocolate chips?"

"Freezer." Santana knew they were hidden in a container towards the back. "Me too and it's way better than my other commercial."

"Where's Beth?" Brittany tilted her head.

"With my mom, they're flying down tomorrow." Quinn said spinning to the freezer, unburying the chips she smirked before turning back and adding the whole container to the mix.

"You're a good mom." Brittany smiled "And Puck's trying so hard, he's a good dad but he's still occasionally an ass."

"He is." Quinn admitted. "I know we're not going to end up together but it's nice that he is trying his best for Beth. He skypes her as much as he can, I think he'll be excited to see her, I let him know they're coming. He offered to pick them up."

"Never repeat what I'm about to say." Santana warned "But I think Lauren's the best thing that happened to him, girlfriend wise."

"Wow..." Quinn chuckled as she started heating up her pans "Did that hurt to admit?"

"Yes." Santana glared at the ex Cheerio. "And if you tell anyone I'll deny it." Santana pointed warningly.

The girls fell into a comfortable banter, much like they had back in high school, talking about anything to get their minds off of the shooting, well almost anything. "How's New York?"

"I was groped by a man in tighty whitey's on the subway before he asked for a dollar." Santana said as if it were nothing.

"Eww." Quinn wrinkled her nose "Wait? He was in his underwear on the subway?" Quinn looked away from the electric griddle she was setting up.

"Yep." Santana nodded, Brittany giggled.

"Um Britt?" Quinn pointed to two very large cats slowly waddling into the kitchen. "Fat ass has a friend?"

"Don't call him that he's sensitive, and this is Lady Tubbington, Sam got her for me, he was afraid with all the time we were spending together that Lord Tubbington was getting lonely."

"Tubbs is rather protective." Santana tried not to smirk.

"I had to shut down his email account, he was sending Sam mean messages." Brittany explained going into the pantry, Quinn shot Santana a quick glare, shaking her head Santana mouthed 'Wasn't me.'

"She's almost as big as Lord Tubbington." Quinn watched both cats sit sided by side, Lord Tubbington eyeing Santana.

"He didn't want Lord Tubbington to feel bad about his weight so he said he picked a fat one, she's a little mean but she was in the shelter for a while."

Getting up Santana walked over to the cats, Lord Tubbington had always liked her, except when her and Brittany were fighting, he'd even bitten Artie for which Brittany grounded him and Santana had actually slipped him a few treats. "Hey Tubbs." Santana couched down in front of the cats "Remember me?"

"He's been moody San he may..." Brittany stopped when she saw, not only him but Lady Tubbington rubbing up against Santana's knees knocking the brunette to her butt before both cats crawled onto her legs.

"I guess I'll take my pancakes down here." Santana chuckled giving both cats a head scratch. "Hey Tubbs, you miss me? Nice to meet you Lady Tubbs." Santana scratched under the female cat's chin.

"Here you take your treats and let Santana up." Brittany offered both cats a treat, surprised when they didn't budge from Santana's lap.

"If you let me up, I'll send you care packages...cat nip, squeak toys I saw this really cool sweater..." bumping his head lightly against Santana's stomach, he stared up at her before slowly stepping off her lap Lady Tubbington followed him actually rubbing against Santana's stomach before waddling away, both looking to Brittany for their treats. Santana arched her eyebrow at the cats before going back to the counter, Lord Tubbington sat on one side of the pantry door watching her, Lady Tubbington sat on the other side giving Santana the same intense stare.


	4. April

**Lima**

As confused as he had been when Rachel showed up to his house with Santana in tow the trio that now stood in front of him confused him more "Um... hello?" Finn eyed the trio on his parents porch. It had been a week, he'd told his parents, both of whom were suspicious due to the past incident but were supportive of him.

"Hi." Brittany beamed throwing her arms around his neck for a hug. "Kurt told Blaine, Blaine told Sam and kinda us." Brittany gestured to herself and the girls when she pulled back, Finn rested his hands on Brittany's waist, one of her arms was still draped across his shoulders.

"Told you what?" Finn asked confused.

"About the baby. Blaine wasn't quiet, he blurted it to Sam when we were walking in the choir room." Tina explained

"Oh..okay." he nodded embarassed.

Brittany dropped her head to his shoulder. "It's okay, if they could make boy babies I'm sure Kurt or Blaine would be pregnant because they totally hooked up at the wedding too." Marley looked at the blonde confused but Tina smirked. God love Brittany and the weird shit she came up with.

Finn nodded, Brittany and the weird shit she said sometimes actually made sense or made people feel better. Knowing he wasn't the only one to hook up with an ex definetly made him feel better. Finn brought the conversation back to them "So you three?"

"Oh, videos." Brittany straightened up. "You need to be ready, they have books and videos that can teach you everything." Brittany beamed.

"And what if this one's not mine either?" Finn mumbled.

"Then you'll be ready when you do have one." Tina piped up, they'd been ready for that very question. "Come on, we brought snacks and Brittany's lap top."

"Finn who's here?" Burt peaked around the corner.

"Hi Mr. Hummel." Brittany beamed, her arms still hooked around Finn's neck "We're here to watch videos with Finn."

Burt tried not to laugh at Finn's wide eyed helplessness, so instead of saying anything he nodded fighting a smirk. "Can we use the basement?" Tina asked, her and Brittany had been in the basement multiple times at the other house and then the present one when they taught Burt 'Single Ladies', Burt waved them in. "Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Anything for Finn and Kurt's friends." Burt managed not to chuckle as he walked away to find his wife.

Tina set up the laptop while Finn and Brittany sat together on the couch, Tina wasn't going to argue over seating out of the four of them the ex-football player and ex-Cheerio knew each other the longest, though it was weird to see them together without Puck, Santana or Quinn. Brittany dropped her head to Finn's shoulder "You miss her don't you?" Finn asked quietly.

"She's my Sanny-bear, we'd have had pretty babies." Brittany sighed, Finn patted Brittany's thigh giving a nod, he couldn't argue that point. "I'm sure you're baby will be pretty, as long as it gets your nose." Brittany didn't try to be mean sometimes things just came out.

Tina gave a sad smile, poor Sam really didn't stand a chance in the long run, and Tina was a 'Brittana' shipper anyway. "We brought healthy junk food." Tina held up a small veggie tray before putting it on the table with a small fruit tray.

"Thank you." Marley bit her lower lip.

It was a struggle but Marley was doing better with her eating disorder thanks to Tina and Brittany, Santana had been checking up on her at least once or twice a week. Finn gave her a lop sided grin "We're so proud of you Marley."

"Thank you." Even Kitty was helping her, offering to drive her to therapy, taking her for lunch. The shooting changed everything. "Oh." Marley dug in her bag "I saw this and thought it could help." Handing Finn the slim book Marley gave him a nervous smile. Giving a small smile Finn accepted the book titled **'It's okay to be a single Dad'** , he saw a few pages had been marked with pink tabs "I thought those pages would help you if you get overwhelmed."

Turning to the first tab he nodded reading out loud "Accept your friends help, you don't have to do it alone." Closing the book he sat it on the table "Thanks Marley and you guys too."

 **New York**

"You should really watch this." Santana called over her shoulder, popcorn in hand Santana pointed at the lap top screen she and Kurt were staring at, "It's baby stuff." Rachel waved them off heading for her bedroom.

Reaching over Kurt took a few pieces of popcorn, he'd taken the news he was going to be uncle as anyone would expect, lots of girlie squeals. "How can they dress them like that? I mean I get they're babies but where is the fashion?"

Santana rolled her eyes "At this age they throw up on practically everyone and everything, I think it's function over fashion at this point." they'd left room on the couch for Rachel, they had yet to convince her to watch anything baby related but that didn't mean they weren't going to continue to try.

"Poor things. I can't imagine Hepburn and Tracy dressed like that."

Santana chuckled then frowned in her popcorn, Kurt knew she was thinking about Brittany, she would always smile and then frown when she thought about her. Giving her head a little shake Santana said "I don't see fashion being a problem for your future children, hair gel addiction maybe a bow tie facination." Santana teased with a shrug. Kurt gave a chuckle.

 **Lima**

"I can't believe how real that baby doll looks." Marley watched as they used a doll to demonstrait how to properly change and dress a baby.

"My sister has two, hey we could borrow them." Brittany looked at Finn.

"You want me to play with a doll?" he squinted confused

"It's not play it's practice." Tina said getting behind Brittany's suggestion. "They're silicon so they are moveable and can't support their own heads so that's like a real baby, they'd be perfect."

"We could hit a second hand store for a few outfits, buy cheap diapers." Marley suggested.

Finn looked between the excited trio, it was actually the most animated he'd seen Brittany and Marley in days, "Okay." he nodded smiling "We can do that, would your sister mind Brittany?"

"She's like 9 we can bribe her." Tina chuckled. "We'll just give her all the clothes and diapers when we give her the dolls back."

Finn chuckled, Marley and Brittany laughed. Pulling out her phone Brittany frowned before handing it to Tina, she wasn't Santana but hopefully she'd know what to do. Taking Brittany's phone Tina continued to watch the video as she looked up the dolls for Brittany hoping that was what the blonde girl wanted. "Here Britt." handing it back Tina watched the blonde scroll past the blonde and brunette dolls stopping once she reached the ethnic dolls, poking two dolls to add them to the cart she handed the phone back to Tina with her credit card as well. "As quick as they'll let us have them." Brittany whispered.

Shaking her head and giving a chuckle Tina did as she was 'asked', she was sticking with Santana's mantra 'What Brittany wants, Brittany gets'.

"Oh..um..." the girls all looked at Finn "I'm going to college, I mean it's community college but..." he gave Marley a smile "I'm going to get a teaching degree."

"Congratulations." Giving his arm a squeeze Marley leaned kissing his cheek "I know you can do this."

"What do you want to teach?" Tina laughed in excitement.

"Choir, maybe one day Glee." Finn said without hesitation. Marely smiled they had talked about it while he fixed the lawn mower.

 **New York**

"Awe look Hummel, they have a pale baby just like you." Santana teased holding out her phone to him.

"Do you really think she'll do anything with it if we get her one?" Kurt sighed.

"I don't know but don't you want to be ready for your niece or nephew?" Santana asked bringing her phone back to her and poking it, her lower lip giving a little quiver she poked the screen again before scrolling, clearing her throat she announced showing him "Brown hair, brown eyes, not pasty baby for Berry. Overnighted, and pasty baby for you."

"Ohh." Kurt gave a little gasp grabbing for her phone "Santana that's not cheap." Santana tucked her phone into her top, smirking when Kurt's hands froze inches away from her breasts. "Not going there even if everybody else has." Santana gasped then chuckled shoving him, he was getting ballsy, she liked it, it gave her someone to spar with since she didn't have Quinn.

"You bitch. You're not my type anyway."

"I know." he nodded smuggly "I have a penis." patting the top of his legs Kurt stood up "As much fun as this has been it's time I get some sleep."

"See you in the morning Lady Hummel."


	5. April continued

**New York**

Santana clung to the toilet bowl groaning, she could smell the bleach and it only made matters worse though she was thankful the bowl was clean. "Okay this is serious."

"It's just nerves Lady Hummel." Santana groaned resting her forehead on her arm. "I don't want to just be the Yeast I Stat girl the rest of my life, this audition..."

"It's been almost two weeks Santana, this is more then food poisoning or nerves, when you are through you're going to clean up and we're going to the doctor. You could be dehydrated." Kurt argued.

"Fine." Santana muttered, anything to get him off her back.

Hand resting on her stomach Santana walked down the hall, unlike Quinn she wasn't a teen who drunkenly slept with her boyfriend's best friend, and unlike Rachel she hadn't slept with her ex, she'd had a one night stand so also unlike both she had no one else to deal with when it came to deciding how to raise her baby. Santana froze. Kurt rushed to her side, placing a hand on her back he took her other hand in his trying not to panic he rambled "How bad? Do I need to call someone? Do you need to sit down? Do I need to get you water?" Santana laughed causing Kurt to freeze "Ooookay..." Kurt glanced at her.

Shaking her head Santana continued laughing, eventually wiping the tears that were at the corner of her eyes. "I'm okay." she promised catching her breath then started laughing again.

Kurt wasn't sure what was going on, Santana kept randomly bursting into laughter on the cab ride back to the apartment and lost it completely when she saw the dolls at their apartment door. "Oookay come on Giggles Lopez." taking her arm he lightly tugged her into the loft, two of the three packages under his free arm while she snatched up the third. Kurt sat next to her as Santana finally at least for the moment got her laughter under control.

"I'm not dying Lady Hummel." Santana promised catching her breath, grabbing her phone she texted Quinn, putting her phone down she grabbed a pair of sizzors from the table, opening them she used the sharp edge to open the box next to her, seeing which doll it was she handed the sizzors to Kurt as she concentraited on not damaging the doll as she removed him from his protective plastic.

Kurt said nothing as he opened the other two boxes, Santana cuddled with the blonde haired blue eyed doll waiting for her phone to ring. Santana watched as he cut the flaps off the boxes and disposed of the protective plastics before disappearing into his room, Santana smiled as he handed her a red material before tucking different colored material in all 3 boxes announcing with his hands on his hips "This will work for now." tucking the two other babies in their makeshift cribs he asked. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you when I tell Quinn."

"What are we telling Quinn? And why are we meeting here and not _Fierce_ it took months to get reservations?" the blonde stood in the loft doorway, stepping through and closing the door she pointed over her shoulder "Shouldn't this be locked 'Lima Heights'?"

Santana laughed getting up. "You know when you think things can't get any worse?"

"You said it wasn't bad." Kurt gasped.

Santana hugged Quinn shaking her head at Kurt, taking Quinn's hand she tugged her to the couch "S, what's with the baby doll?" Quinn eyed the blonde doll Santana had securely held against her body.

"Oh, we're trying to help Rachel." Kurt explained gesturing to the boxes on his way to the kitchen.

"Okay." Quinn looked confused. "Look not that Rachel's not important but San, what the hell is going on?"

Waiting for Quinn to sit next to her Santana put her baby doll into it's 'crib', biting her lower lip Santana tried to figure out how to say what she was going to say. Humor. "Let's just say I'm a very bad lesbian." Quinn squinted, Santana gave a slight shrug saying "Rachel's not the only one that got knocked up at Schue's wedding."

"Wait what do you mean...Rachel's pregnant!" Quinn's hand shot to her mouth.

"Nice to see Hobbit's keeping it quiet." Santana rolled her eyes nodding. "Yes."

"So Rachel and who?" Quinn eyed Santana growling "I swear I will rip that little Pucker..."

"Not Marley." Santana squeezed Quinn's hand, but she was thankful for Quinn's reaction, opening then closing her mouth Santana paused before saying "Me." She'd been so focused on Quinn she'd forgotten Kurt, until she heard the crash in the kitchen "Oh shit!" letting Quinn's hand go Santana scrambled for Kurt who was now on the floor. Eyes wide he blankly stared at Santana as she crouched down to help him to his feet "Come on Lady Hummel." Santana was thankful she still had her Cheerio strength, it was easy to help the slender young man to his feet.

"Y...y...you..." dazed Kurt pointed at Santana and then her stomach as she put him in the chair.

Quinn waited until Santana sat down before sarcastically saying "Well we know it's not mine so who's is it?"

"Why would it be yours?" Kurt squinted jumping to his feet he screamed "Oh my God!" before promptly passing out and barely missing the coffee table.

Santana cringed admitting "I didn't tell them I slept with you."

"I can see that." Quinn nodded "Let's get him up."

"You're rather calm." Santana said as they laid Kurt on the couch.

"Because you are." Quinn explained sitting on the edge of the couch as Santana went to get one of their many ice packs.

"I am." Santana nodded admitting "I think this is good for me, I've been so selfish most of my life, even with Brittany but when I thought of what I was going to do I wasn't the first thing I thought of, it was the baby." Santana rested her hand on her stomach handing the ice pack to Quinn. "How I was going to raise it."

Giving Kurt a little shake Quinn whispered "Kurt? Wake up."

"No school Mom." he mumbled before bolting up yelling "Oh my God!" Quinn was glad for her Cheerios reflexes as she barely avoided being crashed into.

Quinn held out the ice pack to Kurt "Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay." he shook his head accusing them "You slept together!"

"Twice." Santana and Quinn smirked both giving a shrug, Santana's a little more smug than Quinn's.

"S...s...so you're gay?" Kurt pointed at Quinn confused.

"No." Quinn shook her head giving a similar shrug "Just curious."

"But," Kurt's eyes darted between the two young ladies "you're pregnant?"

"Yes." Santana pursed her lips nodding, reaching out she touched the back of his head "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Kurt slowly nodded and then just as slowly shook his head properly sitting up with his legs off the couch, Quinn and Santana taking spots on either side of him rested their heads on his shoulders. "So umm...what's the plan?"

"Tell Berry, tell my parents, tell my new girlfriend," Santana cringed "and look for a place to live."

"Tell Brittany before she finds outs." Quinn added.

"Tell Brittany before she finds out." Santana agreed. "I think Lord Tubbington knows."

"He's a cat." Kurt looked at the top of Santana's head, the only one who ever talked about Lord Tubbington like he was a person was Brittany.

"But he's knows, he head butted my stomach and stared at me." Santana pointed out.

"He always stares at you." Quinn reminded.

"Trust me Q this was a different stare and Lady Tubbington too, remember they wouldn't get off me." Quinn nodded, Santana'd bribed them to get off "I'm going to have to bribe them so they don't tell."

Kurt shook his head, the only one who ever talked about the cat like he could talk was Brittany, Santana planning to bribe two cats to kept them from ratting her out to the blonde was way past amusing.

 **Lima**

Mr. Hummel smiled at the sight standing on the front porch Brittany and Tina each held what appeared to be a baby and a school backpack, Marley held two lightweight pretend carseats that each had a baby "Ladies, come in. Finn should be home any time now, Carole's in the living room if you'd like to say hi." Smiling Tina and Brittany hugged Mr. Hummel before heading to his wife, Marley gave a nervous smile.

"Girls!" Carol smiled getting up from her chair to hug the girls "What's this?" she asked seeing the babies and bags they carried.

"Well, we watched videos with Finn yesterday and..."

"W..we just thought, since he's helped us so much..." Marley stepped in when Tina seemed to be at a loss for words. "We wanted to help him get ready."

"So we borrowed these dolls from Brittany's sister," Tina said finding her voice, Marley held up the two carriers "and got diapers and clothes." Tina turned showing Carole her backpack.

"That is very sweet girls but..." Carole paused watching Brittany sadly cuddling the swaddled bundle in her arms "you know what, I have snacks in the kitchen, you girls set up in here and I'll get them, Finn will be home in a little bit."

"Are you sure? We don't mind the basement." Tina didn't want to be in the way.

"You won't be in the way, Burt will turn on the computer for you."

"I will?" he asked confused.

"Yes." Carole nodded, she wanted to keep an eye on Brittany "And then you'll help me with the snacks."

"Yes dear." he chuckled. "You get settled girls, I'll get this turned on and you can find..." Mr. Hummel gestured at the computer.

"Okay." Tina chuckled putting the baby she'd carried on the couch.

"No unattended baby Tina." Brittany shook her head.

"Oh, sorry Brittany, will you hold Junior?" Tina asked picking it back up.

"Of course." settling the swaddled doll in her arm Brittany held out the other for Tina's doll, well Finn's and they'd dubbed him Junior, Tina would be using one of Fallon's.

Marley had both carriers on the floor by her feet, Finn's was the only light skinned baby, Brittany's sister had two Asian babies and Brittany's looked a lot like Santana in color but Marley was sure she wasn't the only one who notice.


	6. April, Santana's turn

**New York**

Santana glanced at Kurt and Rachel as she came into the apartment, she hadn't told Rachel yet she was going to tell her at dinner "Could you please take a seat because Kurt and I would like to talk with you."

It was the longest sentence Rachel had said to her in the past week "Did we find a new vegan recipe?" Santana smirked tossing a blanket in a beat up chair before sitting down. She'd dragged the chair up earlier, Kurt had scolded her reminding her she was pregnant.

"You're throwing your life away." Rachel accused.

"Ah." Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's bad enough you let those horny tourists group you for tips at that awful Coyote Ugly bar," Kurt leaned forward as he spoke, Rachel made a noise shaking her head. Santana glanced from Rachel to Kurt as Kurt stood up continuing his rant "but Tina just informed me you're a bouncer at a lesbian beer garden."

Santana opened her mouth but was cut off by Rachel almost shrieking "And you're a go go girl, a go go girl."

 _'Damn it, Tina.'_ "I am a cage dancer, big difference and I'm sorry but some of us actually have to work for a living." Santana shot the last remark at Kurt.

"You're so talented Santana, you're like the most talented person I know, aside from Kurt and myself." Kurt turned from his pacing to give an 'of course' nod as Rachel continued "Your voice is amazing and I would kill to have even half of your dancing abilities." Arms folded Santana listened as Rachel continued "So I'm telling you what you told me, you need to stop and focus on your talent."

Santana sighed, she knew they were trying to help, "Maybe I don't want to follow your dreams...maybe I want to follow my own dreams."

"And what is that?"

"I'm...trying to figure that out." Santana admitted "What is so wrong with taking time to figure things out?"

"You can't keep working as a bouncer, I'm sure Guther would hire you if we tell him." Kurt blurted, Santana glared pursing her lips she shook her head at him when Rachel asked

"Tell him what?"

"Thanks a lot Hummel." Santana sighed sitting back "Look I was gonna tell you..." Santana started out "I... just..."

"She's pregnant!" Kurt blurted earning him a worse glare than the first one. "I'm sorry."

"You will be." Santana growled pointing at him.

"Wait..." Rachel spoke so softly that Santana had to turn back to her "You're pregnant?"

"Member random guy from the wedding?" Santana asked, Rachel nodded so did Santana.

"And she slept with Quinn!" Kurt blurted before clapsing his hand over his mouth.

"Hummel!" Santana snapped.

"Santana!" Rachel gasped.

"I was going to tell you tonight at dinner." Santana promised seeing the hurt in Rachel's eyes "Not the Quinn part." she muttered.

"W...what are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Ah.." Santana wasn't sure how Rachel would react, clearing her throat Santana lifted her chin saying "I'm going to keep the baby."

'Keep the baby' was not what Rachel thought she'd ever hear from Santana. The Latina was as driven as she was but obviously something had changed, "No more bouncing," Rachel gapsed "i...if someone hit you..."

"I already put in my two weeks." Santana sighed. "I'm going back to Lima..."

"No!" the duo practically screamed at her.

"Whoa!" Santana held up her hand shaking her head "Not to stay, I don't belong there, but I have to tell my parents in person that they're about to become grandparents, they were okay with the gay thing so hopefully they'll be okay with this too since this will be the only grandchild they have." Santana tried to shrug it off.

Despite Santana being mad at him Kurt snuck behind her and hugged her around the shoulders resting his cheek against her temple he added softly "And tell Brittany."

"And tell Brittany." Santana murmured. "If the Tubbington twins don't rat me out first."

"What?" Rachel looked at her confused.

The girls stood together at the sink doing dishes "You know NAYDA has a great estension program for non students, Kurt takes dance lessons."

"It'll keep you in practice." Kurt offered from behind them.

"I 'practice' every night I cage dance, and I don't need your pity..."

"Whoa, hey." Kurt held up his hand "Not pity."

"And I don't think I need to take any advice from you two, I may not know everything I'm doing..."

"Santana we just want to help." Rachel huffed.

Santana scoffed "You wanna help RuPaul, then get your ass on the floor and start learning how to diaper a baby without dropping it, pick up a fucking baby book and read it. Because how in the hell are you going to be able to help me if you run at the sight of a anything baby related?"

Her jaw dropping Rachel watched Santana storm away.

Rachel was in her room when Santana returned to the loft, food bags in hand, Kurt smirked it was one of the ways she apologized without actually saying sorry "Shut up Lady Hummel." Santana glared "I'm not wrong, she can't help me if she won't help herself."

Kurt sighed "I know. And you're coming to the diner with me tomorrow, we're talking to Gunther."

"Yay." Santana threw her hands up in fake excitement, Kurt chuckled.

"Complain all you want but I am not letting the other mother of my other future niece or nephew get groped by horny, sweaty straight men, you need to quit those jobs and work full time at the diner. With your voice Gunther can't say no." When Santana stepped towards him Kurt flinched.

"Relax Hummel I'm not going to hit you." Santana smirked before she hugged him "Thank you, for...everything."

Patting her back Kurt smiled in relief "I get to design the Christening outfit."

"We already have one," Santana admitted resting her head on Kurt's shoulder "but you can design the outfit for the party after."

"Really?" Kurt pulled back so he could look her in the eye.

"Red, obviously." Santana smiled.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Kurt squealed.

"Remember babies throw up." Her phone buzzing Santana pulled it out of her back pocket smiling when she saw it was a text from Brittany.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Kurt bounced excitedly.

"Nothing, it's Britt, she's thanking me for the care package I sent Lord and Lady Tubbington." Santana smiled with a shrug, "Just a couple sweaters, toys, cat nip."

"I can't believe you're bribing cats." he rolled his eyes.

"Look Tubbs loves me, but he'll narc on me in a minute to Brittany," Santana shook her head. "and this is something I need to tell her."


	7. May

**May**

 **Massachusettes**

Partially spinning in the chair Brittany smiled at the two men as they came in the office, they seemed as confused as she was "Thanks for waiting Miss Pierce."

"Please just call me Brittany." hands clasped on the desk in front of her she smiled.

"Brittany." the older one nodded, gesturing to the other man he introduced him first before taking his seat and introducing himself as well, Dean of Mathamatics at MIT.

"Brittany," the younger man started "when MIT heard about your near perfect SAT score we were a little sceptical."

Brittany nodded as the other man added "A 0.2 grade point is practically unheard of."

"That means you've never gotten higher then a D-" the younder man added.

"Is that why you made me take that math test this morning?" Brittany stopped twisting in the chair.

Hands clasped in front of him the Dean explained "We needed to see for ourselves if you were MIT material."

"And how did I do?"

"You scored a zero." the dean cringed.

Brittany closed her eyes biting her lower lip, she'd tried her best "Brittany you lack a basic understanding of even the simplest arithmatic." the younger man said frustrated.

Brittany glanced at the desk in front of her not wanting to see his disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"However," the Dean pulled out the test booklet "we would like to ask you about the numbers that you scribbled on the back of your test."

Brittany shook her head looking at the numbers and pictures that covered the back of her test packet "Yea, I don't know I didn't know any of the answers on the test so...I had all these numbers swurling around in my head so I just decided to write them all down so that my brain would stop feeling so tickly." Stunned by her response the men stared at one another before the younger snapped his fingers pointing to the curtain.

Putting it under the projector on the desk the younder man walked over to the screen on the wall "Brittany this is no ordinary series of numbers, when you start in the upper left hand corner and read it from left to right it's a prime number."

"Okay?" Brittany glanced at the older man confused.

"Normally you'd need a super computer to find a prime number that large." he explained.

"Cool." Brittany nodded still having no idea what they were talking about, he continued talking getting excited as he continued to talk about things on the screen. Brittany nodded still lost "Sweet."

"But that's not even the most amazing part" the younger man said excited pointing at the screen again, Brittany continued to nod not understanding anything or really paying attention as it confused her.

"It will go down in history as the most important scientific breakthough of the 21st century." the older man joined the younger man in his excitement.

"Oh my God that is totally amazing." Brittany smiled, still not following, she knew a breakthrough was a good thing, a break out wasn't. Santana had explained that. "I thought you were gonna tell me I was an idiot and that's bullying and I won't tolerate that." she shook her head.

The younger man sat down "Brittany it's possible that you have one of the most brilliant minds in a generation."

"Oh." Brittany nodded."Wait...what?"

"We have an offer we'd like to talk to you about." the younger man leaned forward.

 **New York**

"Mine looks better." Kurt bragged holding up his diapered doll, Santana laughed covering her eyes as the diaper fell off, she was glad he was back.

"I've been moon by your baby Hummel, it's function over fashion."

"Oh whatever." He laughed as he put the baby back down and attempted to diaper it again. "How's she doing?"

"She got her second call back." Santana shrugged dropping her hand "More important, how's your dad?"

"He's okay, thanks for asking." Kurt had just returned from a weekend trip to Lima.

"And Finnocence?" Santana held up her diapered baby in triumph, Kurt smiled at the fact that Santana was supporting her doll's head with her thumbs and index fingers while at the same time holding it up.

"You talk to Marley don't you know?"

"And I talk to him but he's your brother, he may tell you more." Santana pointed out bringing her baby back down to the blanket before taking the diaper off, "Marley says they're watching videos like us, and they borrowed Fallon's baby dolls and bought two more," Santana started putting the diaper back on again, Kurt told Finn that Santana's was a blonde with blue eyes but Kurt wasn't going to point that out to the Latina herself, Finn told him Brittany's was tan with brown eyes he'd even sent them a picture of all four of them with dolls, Brittany had bought two more dolls so they all four would have one, hers was tan and Finn's was identical to the one they bought Rachel, Tina and Marley had Fallon's dolls that were Asian. "difference is he's actually watching them and working with the babies." Santana sighed.

Santana watched Kurt place his baby doll carefully on the blanket on the floor before picking up his cell phone "At least she's going to her doctor appointments, speaking of...when is yours and when are you going to tell her?" poking his phone a few times Kurt handed it to Santana who smiled at the picture of the laughing group, Brittany with a tan baby tugged at her heart, Santana sent it to herself in Kurt's phone, smirking when her name came up as Satan, it was only fair he was Lady Hummel in her contacts. Kurt held his doll up again smiling when the diaper stayed on, Santana took a picture with his phone before sending it to herself and Finn. "And eating healthy, at least we don't have to worry about that, you however..." putting the baby back down he took his phone back. Taking the diaper back off he started over.

"Wednesday and I don't know and my people have been eating tamales since the dawn of time." Santana stuck her tongue out at Kurt who chuckled, seeing Rachel come out of the bathroom Santana held up her baby doll asking "Hey do you wanna practice with us?" she missed Kurt taking a picture of her with the baby doll

"No, no time I'm late for work." Rachel shook her head, Kurt and Santana sighed as the brunette rushed out the door.

"Dani called in sick, I really thought you'd be with her." Kurt held up his baby doll again, the diaper staying in place he smiled.

"She's not, it's a derby thing she just didn't want to tell Gunther... and we broke up." Santana added not looking at Kurt "It freaked her out when I told her I was pregnant. I mean I get it, she just wanted a girlfriend not an instant family."

"Oh, okay." he knew something had to be up, when Brittany was sick Santana never left her side, although Brittany had wandered off a few times sending the Latina into a panic.

Without looking up from the baby Santana faintly asked, "Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

Kurt gave a sad smile he knew she was thinking of Brittany and not Dani, tilting his head he gave her an honest answer, he had afterall seen how she'd doted on Brittany, how she'd been with Sam's little siblings. "Without a doubt, little Dameon will be well taken care of." he added with a smirk knowing he could goad her into a response.

"Dameon?" Santana looked up, her eyebrow arched in amusement.

"What it fits, son of Satan." Kurt chuckled.

Santana laughed, "Remind me to not ask you for help in naming any of my children."

"So does that mean no Dameon Luis or Angelo Brighton?" Kurt teased, he'd seen Britghton scribbled in Santana's handwritting.

Santana tilted her head at not only hearing her dad's name in the mix but a name she and Brittany had discussed "Okay so those aren't too terrible, what else do you got?"

"Just a switch up of those and Santiago." Kurt shrugged it was what Finn said Brittany called her baby.

"My cousin would be thrilled, has Rachel thought of any names?" Santana asked curiously as she snapped the red onesie in place, Kurt knew she was done for the day.

"No." Kurt shook his head dressing his own baby, it's onesie had a bow tie printed on it, Santana bought it for him "Should we bring it up?"

"I've been leaving the books all over the loft hoping she would pick one up." Santana admitted. "Still hasn't."

"That's all we can do," Kurt sighed then smiled "one for Finn." holding the baby to his chest he scooted closer to Santana before turning his doll to face the camera "Come on, you and Dameon." he held up his phone. Laughing Santana scooted closer cuddling her baby to her chest she leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. Taking the picture Kurt smiled, as much as they were trying to help Rachel he tried to keep Santana happy too, he had no idea what was going on with her other than her normal blonde issues but she'd gotten a little more quiet since her last doctor visit. Putting his baby on the blanket he quickly text the picture to Finn and Santana. "So when are you going to tell me what's wrong Miss Lopez? Is the baby okay?"

"Hmmm?" Santana looked up from the baby she now had swaddled in a small red blanket. "I'm fine, we're fine."

"It's okay you know, to miss Brittany, I mean Danni was great and all but she's no Brittany." getting no response he held his hands up in surrender "Okay, no Brittany talk. How about we watch 'Facts of Life'? I dvred the ones you missed." Nodding Santana gently picked up the baby bringing it with her to the couch, Kurt grabbed his and the blanket putting it in the makeshift bed next to Rachel's still untouched doll. Sitting next to Santana he offered "I'm here when you want to talk."

 **Lima/New York**

Her phone buzzing Santana looked at the name and picture that lit up 'Lips', poking the accept button she smirked poking speaker as well before she pulled off her grey tank top "I'm sorry did Hell just freeze over or did you just White Chocolate butt dial me?" looking through the stack of clothes Santana frowned, she'd need bigger ones soon.

"Hey I really need to talk to you." she heard Sam whisper.

"Sorry no can do Chocs, I just got back from my dance class," shimmying out of her purple shorts she added "and I'm already late for drinks with this insanely hot off broadway coreographer." Santana sang the last part as she moved around looking for a shirt, it wasn't true but he didn't need to know that.

"It's about Brittany."

"Obviously." Santana gave the phone a glare tossing the hanger down.

"She broke up with me." Sam admitted.

"Inevitably." Santana said flatly.

"Look she's been acting really weird since she met up with those people from MIT," Sam informed her, Santana glanced at the phone she hadn't heard of a meeting with MIT "she even dropped out of regionals."

"Okay," Santana pulled the sweater dress on her arms before asking "are we sure it's not just Brittany 3.0 in Glee club?"

Pulling the sweater dress over her head she, she pulled her hair out of her collar hearing Sam admit "Look I know I'm not your favorite person, but you also know I'd help you if you ever asked me." tugging the dress the rest of the way down Santana frowned in the mirror knowing he was right "Something...something's wrong." she heard the tired sigh from Sam "I'm asking you for help."

Santana looked back at the phone. ' _Yep Hell froze over_ '

 **Lima**

They were in his basement, Brittany may have completely flaked out at school but it was after school and she showed up to watch the videos and practice diaper changing with him "What's going on Brittany?" Finn asked softly.

"We're changing diapers." Brittany looked up from her tan baby.

"No, I mean with you." Finn asked "They said you quit Cheerios." he wasn't about to bring up that she'd burned her uniform and scared the hell out of coach Roz

"Oh that." Brittany nodded "It's fine, it's just not the same without Santana and Quinn, I mean Kitty tries..." Brittany shrugged and stopped talking looking back to her baby doll, taking off the diaper she started putting it back on.

"You broke up with Sam, he said you told him you missed your sweet lady kisses." Finn added, Brittany shrugged again, everyone knew she missed Santana "I'm here if you wanna talk Brittany."

"Thank you but I'm okay." Brittany lied, Finn knew she was lying but they both smiled as Marley and Tina joined them in the basement. "Oh those classes start next week."

"Classes?" Finn looked puzzled.

"How to feed the baby, give the baby a bath, and I signed us up for a baby cpr class. Well you and Marley because Tina and I already know it." Brittany said without looking away from the doll she was changing.

"Um," Marley glanced at Tina who nodded "oh...okay."

They all knew Brittany wasn't going to talk about what happened in class. They knew some of it was Santana but something else had changed.

"Santana." Brittany tilted her giving the brunette a smile, Santana was waiting for Brittany on her parents front porch.

"Hey Britt." Santana's smile faltered, she was surprised the blonde didn't rush to hug her. "We need to talk." Santana waited for the blonde to say something, anything so she didn't have to drag it out of her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Brittany brushed past her.

"Oh hell no." Santana turned following Brittany into her house and up the stairs to her room "Come back here."

Brittany was already setting up for her on-line show 'Fondue for two' when Santana caught up with her. "Okay Lord Tubbington get ready." Brittany set the video camera up in front of him.

"Okay no, I'm turning this off." shutting off the camera Santana frowned.

"What are you doing?" Brittany demanded. "You know he doesn't like that."

"Brittany stop it," Santana held up her hands "seriously what the hell is going on? You're acting like a completely bitch, it's not you and it's making me sad." Santana admitted.

"Well get over it, sadness is stupid." Brittany snipped.

Santana blinked, opening her mouth Santana closed it, giving a quick exhale Santana shook her head at the craziness "Britt, I still care about you as a person and as a friend, you're my best friend and this isn't you."

Brittany tried to smile but couldn't as she said "I just...you're not going to believe me."

"Try me B."

"Santana?" Mr. Schuester blinked in surprise. Last he heard the Latina was in New York. "Congratulations on your commercial..."

"Thank you." Santana interupted "Brittany has something she would like to tell you Mr. Schue, and it explains everything." Santana promised gesturing to the blonde sitting on the riser and not the chairs on it or in front of it. "Just, do me a favor and don't interupt."

Mr. Schuester nodded taking a seat next to Brittany.

Clapping his hands together Mr. Schuester called out "Show circle, come on in." as he walked into the choir room followed by Finn. Quickly heading to the spot in the room where they were standing the kids situated themselves.

"New Directions..." Brittany let go of Mr. Schuster's arm. "Um..." Looking up from the floor Brittany adjusted her dress straps, blinking back the tears that glistened in her eyes. "So I have something to tell you before we go on." Sugar glanced at her. Pursing his lips Sam waited, he knew Santana had talked Brittany into coming back, he just wasn't sure how and Santana wasn't telling. Santana gave Brittany a small smile knowing what was coming next, well some of it as Brittany announced "Earlier this month I had a meeting at MIT, they were impressed with my SAT score, they offered me early admission to MIT." Lifting her head up Mercedes gasped as did several other members of the New Directions, teary eyed Tina smiled clapping, Brittany smiled admitting "After last year I never thought I would graduate high school let alone go to college so I'm jumping on this offer before it gets taken away." Blaine, Kitty and Unique stood silently staring at the tall blonde. Kitty tried not to tighten her grip on Unique's bicep, Brittany was one of the people that actually liked Kitty "They want me to leave immediatly." Mereceds glanced at an equally shocked Kurt "That's why I had that melt down." Brittany gave a nervous chuckle glancing around the circle again, Finn grinned at her "Um, my entire life a lot of people always told me I was stupid," Artie shifted guiltily in his chair, Finn gave a frown he was just as guilty as Artie "and after awhile I started to believe them." Brittany's chin quivered her voice shaking she looked at the floor saying "And it wasn't until I walked in this room" she glanced up at Mr. Schuester "and I joined this club that I really started believing in myself." Sniffling she continued "And as soon as I did that, as soon as..." Brittany shrugged trying to find the right words "as soon as I started to believe what Quinn and Santana have been telling me forever, that I was actually smart, I think the whole world did too." Mr. Schuester softly smiled at Brittany, it was there on his face, the pride, he was proud of how much she'd grown. Inhaling she sniffled again, her voice cracking as she added "I'm really gonna miss you guys." Sugar lightly threw herself into Brittany's shoulder while Mr. Schuster gave the other one a squeeze. Resting her head on Sugar's Brittany gave her a one armed hug "Cause you guys are like my family." Tina stood quietly crying.

The group chuckled when Brittany hugged Mr. Schuester saying "Mr. Schue's like our dad." straightening back up she glanced at the girls across from her "Mercedes, Tina and Sugar" she glanced down at the girl next to her smiling, sniffling she looked to Unique who nodded with a tearful smile when she said "and Mercedes." Mr. Schuester smiled at Unique who didn't bother to correct Brittany "You guys are like my sisters. And Finn, Mike Chang and Blaine" she looked to each of them "and Jim, you guys are like my brothers."

"My names Joe." he corrected softly and sadly knowing it would be the last time she called him anything.

"And Artie," she glanced down at the boy in the wheelchair "you're like the pervy boy next door who builds robots in his basement. And Jake and Marley and Ryder and Kitty." rubbing Sugar's shoulder Brittany spoke to the newest club members "You guys are like the foster kids who come to live with us when the orphanage closes" the group chuckled again "who we don't trust at first but grow to love, just like we do our pets." Kitty couldn't help but chuckle at the older, now ex, Cheerio. Sam however had not chuckled or smiled once, he just stood on the verge of tears. "And then there's Sam." Brittany wiped the tears from her cheek. "The cute boy from the wrong side of the tracks" Brittany sniffled "who does great impressions and who I fake marry." Santana's eyebrow shot up at the phrase 'fake marry', Brittany chuckled walking to him, hugging him she rested her chin on his choulder rubbing his back "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Brittany." putting his arms around her he squeezed exhaling.

"I'm really gonna miss you."

Chewing his lip Sam fought back the tears whispering "I'm gonna miss you."

Sniffling Brittany wiped her face pulling away "No cries." wiping her face again she faced the only one left who was on the verge of tears herself "And then there's Santana." Brittany wrapped around the smaller girl resting her chin on Santana's shoulder, trembling Santana rubbed Brittany's back as they both struggled not to 'ugly' cry.

"Oh man," Santana exhaled her voice shaking as much as Brittany's was "I know, we're good." When Brittany pulled away Santana nodded swallowing, she didn't want to 'ugly' cry in front of anyone, brushing her knuckles under her eye Santana caught a few stray tears.

"Okay, no more." Brittany cleared her throat again before stepping back next to Mr. Schuester "Show circle." some crying, some chuckling the group put their hands in the middle.

One last time the group said together "Aaamazing!"

"Well didn't see that coming." Santana chuckled walking hand in hand with Brittany out to her parents car, after the competition Miss Pilsbury had brought a preacher to the choir room and had a quickie wedding with Mr. Schue.

"Total surprise." hugging Santana Brittany asked "Will I see you before you go back?"

"We can do breakfast tomorrow, I promised my parents I'd be home for dinner." Santana nodded. "I'll pick you up at 8."

Giving Santana one last hug Brittany agreed "Okay I'll be ready."

Santana wanted to hurl, she'd been petrified to tell her parents she was gay, but this wasn't gay this was unmarried and pregnant. Maribel eyed her daughter as she stepped into the kitchen, "Santana?"

" _Hola Mami,_ where's _Papi_?"

"Right here," his smile quickly faded seeing his daughter was close to tears. "What's wrong Santana?"

"Seeing Brittany too much for you?" Maribel asked rubbing Santana's shoulder as she sat next to her.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"Santana, we could never hate you." Maribel scoffed.

" _Mami_ , _Papi_...I'm pregnant."

Maribel scrunched her eyebrows together "I thought you were gay?" shaking her head Maribel patted Santana's hand "Nevermind."

"You don't seem happy _mija_." her father sat in the chair on the other side of her.

"I...I am." Santana shook her head admitting "I just...wasn't sure how you would take it."

"You're an adult, you've graduated high school, obviously this wasn't planned or you would have told us before." her father took her other hand.

"I didn't take seeing Brittany with Sam that well at the wedding." Santana muttered she wasn't proud of how it happened "Quinn and I got slightly drunk...and well later I got more drunk and met a guy at the bar."

"I see." Santana was surprised by her mother's calmness "So what are you planning to do?"

"Right now I'm staying with Kurt and Rachel, and in case you haven't heard she's pregnant too."

"Goodness!" now her mother reacted, Santana chuckled.

"Wedding, Finn." Santana explained in two words before telling the rest "She told Finn back in March, I thought I had food poisoning and then nerves for my upcoming audition. Kurt took me to the doctor in April."

"So Kurt and Rachel know?"

"And Quinn." Santana nodded "I wanted to tell you guys in person, I was going to tell Brittany but after hearing about her break down I..I'm gonna wait a little bit."

"Not too much longer _mija_ or someone else will tell her and she'll be upset."

"I know." Santana nodded.

"She'll be happy for you." her father promised.

"I know, I mean I guess," Santana nodded before shrugging "she's been helping Finn. Watching videos and having classes with him, Marley and Tina. Kurt and I have tried to get Rachel involved but she doesn't want to at this point." digging through her purse for her phone she tapped it a few times pulling up the photo of Finn and the girls with the babies. "They borrowed a couple of Fallon's and bought two more." she handed the phone to her mom. "They call Finn's Junior, it's identical to the one we bought Rachel so we've started calling that one Junior too." reaching over she swiped to show her mom the picture of her and Kurt with all three babies.

Her dad smiled at the sight of the blonde baby in her arm, Maribel smiled as well she'd seen the tan baby in Brittany's arms. "So what are your plans?"

"I've got a job working with Rachel and Kurt at a diner where you sing to customers. And I have a call back for another commercial."

" _Mija_..."

"Yes I will let you read over everything if I get it." Santana promised her mother.

"And Quinn, I love her mother but Judy isn't a lawyer, you tell her to send me hers too."

"You want Berry's too?" Santana teased.

"I will look over any contract you kids need me too." Maribel tilted her chin up "Nobody takes advantage of my girls or their friends."

"I'll send Cedes your way, I don't trust those LA guys." Santana nodded.

"Now...back to the baby." Mr. Lopez smiled, Santana grinned at his excitement. "Have you thought of names?"

Santana laughed as she told them all about her and Kurt's discussion about names, her father chuckled "I like Santiago Luis."

"Of course you do." Maribel shook her head glancing towards the unseen front door as they heard it open and close. "In here Santi."

"Hey sorry I'm late." leaning he kissed the top of his uncle's head before kissing his auntie on the cheek " _Pequeña Diabla._ " smiling he waited for her to stand before hugging her.

" _Diablo_."

"So what brings you to town?"

"Brittany." she answered honestly "And I have some news..."

"Is it good news? Do I need to go beat someone's ass?" he asked slightly pulling away.

"No it's good...I'm going to have a baby." Santana laughed as his eyes went wide.

"How the hell...but you girls can't do that?"

"You can if you get drunk and he's pretty." Santana admitted knowing Santiago wouldn't judge her. "I didn't take seeing Sam and Brittany at Mr. Schue's well, so I drank _a lot_ and slept with a guy

"If you're happy I'm happy." her cousin said truthfully.

"Thank you, and we're not telling anyone until I tell Brittany okay?"

"Okay." he nodded.

Santana leaned in for another hug asking. "So why were you late?"

"Mr. Hummel offered me the manager's job at the shop." Santiago grinned.

 **New York**

"You didn't tell her!" Rachel practically screamed at Santana.

Santana glared at the smaller brunette "Look Hobbit neither Quinn or Brittany is my baby's daddy so no, I really don't have to inform either one that I'm knocked up." Rachel gasped looking to Quinn ready for the blonde to freak at the news.

"She told me last week, which is more than I can say for you." Quinn pointed at the diva, Rachel muttered an apology "Point is, stop yelling, stress is not good for the babies."

Santana gave an exsaperated sigh raking her hand over her face "Look Rachel, I couldn't tell her, she was having a breakdown about getting into MIT and having to leave everyone, she thought if she pushed them away it wouldn't hurt so bad. She broke up with Sam, burned her Cheerios uniform, scared the hell outta Coach Roz..."

"Whoa!" Quinn held up her hand "She broke up with Sam?"

"Seriously Q that's what you get from all of that?" Santana's eyebrow arched.

"MIT?" Rachel gasped.

"Yes, she can't tie her own shoe but apparently our little Brittany is the brightess math mind in a generation." Santana explained.

"But...but...she cheated off Becky in math... how the hell?"

Santana laughed at the bewildered look on Rachel's face. "Dad can't explain it."

"But...but...she doesn't know simple math..."

"I have no idea, but I wasn't about to add to her stress by saying anything." Santana shook her head.

"What happens when she finds out from someone else?"

"She won't." Santana glared

"But what if she does?" Rachel pushed.

"She won't." Santana snapped then muttered. "Unless Tubbs tells on me."

Rachel gasped looking at Quinn "She means the cat." Quinn glared correcting "I was Tubbers and it's on San, she's right she has no one to answer to except herself. Now since you two can't agree how about we each worry about our own problems? If we need help we ask, until then, opinions to ourselves."

The two gumbled in agreeance.

Stopping at the door marked _Solomon Holland_ she exhaled "You need to work with me." Santana spoke to her stomach giving it a little poke "I can't be throwing up at my call back, you work with me and I'll get you food, we get the job and I'll get you tamales for dinner." brushing her bangs back Santana opened the door to the office, smiling at the secretary Santana pointed to the chair by the window, it was the same one she'd sat in the first two call backs.

The inner office door opening Santana's jaw dropped when she heard the man she knew to be Solomon Holland say "I say you're perfect for this Miss Fabray, Mr. Javan really seems to like you."

"Quinn?" Santana froze.

"Santana?" Quinn chuckled, "Excuse me." slipping past the man Quinn smiled hugging Santana. "Hi, I thought we were meeting for coffee?"

"After my call back." after giving Quinn a squeeze Santana gestured to the man behind them. The blonde's face fell, never had she thought she'd be up against Santana for anything.

"Oh S I didn't know..."

"It's fine Q," Santana shook her head giving a smirk "it's just like old times when we were fighting for head Cheerio."

"I'll wait here, when you're finished we'll get coffee, decaf for you obviously." Quinn promised releasing Santana "I'll watch your purse, any candy?"

Handing over her purse Santana warned "Don't eat all my candy and I'm allowed one cup of regular." before following Mr. Holland into the other room.

"Have a seat Miss Lopez." Mr. Holland gestured to a high round table with two stools, one of which was occupied by another man closer to her own age, before heading to the other table. The other table was long and narrow with a middle aged man at it who was looking at a file.

Once seated Santana offered her hand to the young man "Santana." shaking it he turned to watch the men at the long table, rolling her eyes Santana faced the table as well watching as Mr. Holland leaned and whispered to the other man at the table, shuffling the papers in front of him he nodded when he found the one he wanted.

"Mr. Deacon, we'll call you and let you know." Mr. Holland said walking towards the door and opening it, sticking his head out he asked "Miss Fabray could you come in here please?" Quinn slipped by the younger man as he frowned leaving the room. "Have a seat please with Miss Lopez."

Handing Santana her purse Quinn took the empty seat at the tall table, leaning she whispered "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Santana whispered back. "You're the one that got called back in what'd you do?"

Mr. Holland smiled "I watched you two out there, how long have you known one another?"

"Summer before high school," Quinn answered explaining. "we met when we joined the Cheerios."

"What is a Cheerio?" the other man asked.

"Cheerleaders, national champions 8 times, 7 of those consecutive and 3 because of us." Quinn was proud of their accomplishments, Santana nodded, it was true after all.

"I explained to Mr. Javan that you ladies were going to meet for coffee after your auditions, which considering this is a commercial for his coffee shop and the commercial was about a couple meeting I thought perhaps we could change it to friends instead." Mr. Holland explained.

"Oh." the girls glanced at one another surprised.

"One question, when you were talking you made comment about decaf coffee and only being allowed one regular cup." Mr. Holland looked to Santana for the answer.

"I'm pregnant." Santana admitted waiting to be kicked out of the room.

The men whispered, Mr. Holland nodded "Okay let's read and then go from there."

They played it cool until they reached the elevator "Oh my God...Q" Eyes wide Santana grabbed Quinn's arm freezing on the spot "...we have jobs!"

"Together, he's rewritting it for us!" Quinn gave a squeal. "We have to tell our parents!"

"Mom's gonna flip." Santana threw her head back laughing "She's going to be pointing it out to everyone! Look those are my girls!"

"Oh! Thank you for your Mom, are you sure she won't mind looking over my contract?"

"She offered." Santana shrugged poking the elevator button.

"How much does it cost?" Quinn asked.

"Free." Santana scoffed resting her hand on her non exsistant belly.

"No I know she's not going to charge us, but San I don't want to take advantage of her either, I mean if this gets going, I mean really takes off for us..." Quinn shrugged. "I mean he was talking about multiple commercials."

"I'll make sure she charges Berry." Santana chuckled "Now let's get coffee and call our parents."

"Obviously decaf for you." Quinn teased.

"Bitch."

"How could you not know you were going for the same part?" Rachel scoffed.

"Shut up and listen." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look at us Rachel do you really think she could pass as a _blonde_ socialite?" Quinn gestured at Santana who smirked asking.

"And seriously could blondie here pass as a fiery _Latina_?"

"Maybe if I dyed my hair and channeled Snixx." Quinn giggled before adding "I could see you as a blonde."

"Bitch I would look hot as a blonde, not that I'm not already hot." Santana bragged. "You as a brunette... possibly... but you're a smokin' blonde so I'd stick with that." Santana winked at Quinn who blew her a kiss.

"Any way...enough of the flirt fest," Kurt clapped his hands together "you met in the office, please continue." sitting back he sipped his water. Soon the quartet were laughing at Mr. Javan's excitment about possible storyline commercials. "I can't wait to see these commercials."

"We need to celebrate! We should go out!" Rachel jumped to her feet.

" _We_ need to eat." Santana corrected letting Quinn pull her to her feet. "I promised tamales for dinner if I got the job." her phone vibrating Santana snagged it off the coffee table before Rachel could see it was Brittany, poking it Santana smiled stepping away from everyone "Hey you, you got our message."

"Hi San, yes."

"You okay you sound tired." Santana frowned.

"They took me around and introduced me to a bunch of people." Santana could hear a surpressed yawn.

"I'll let you go then," Santana murmured "Q and I just wanted you to know we got the job, we were out for the same role, but the director decided he wanted both of us."

"Really?" Brittany chirped. Santana smiled, "That's great San."

"Yea, Berry wants to go celebrate but I just want to relax at home."

Brittany yawned, unable to silence or muffle it "That sounds great San, give everyone a hug for me."

"I will, love you B."

"Love you San, bye."

"Bye." hanging up the phone Santana sat back down on the couch.

"S?"sitting back down next to her Quinn touched Santana's thigh.

"She doesn't like it there." Santana shook her head.

"Give her a few weeks San." Quinn patted Santana's thigh, dropping her head to Quinn's shoulder Santana closed her eyes.

"What if they're mean to her?" Santana's lower lip quivered.

"You want me to stay the night San? I know Britt cuddles better but I'm good in a pinch." Quinn bumped Santana's head with her cheek, Santana nodded against her "Okay, so first thing's first let's get you fed, you promised tamales and I know you have a stash at the back of the freezer. And while I'm doing that you shower and change for bed." Santana nodded.

"You guys can use my bed." Kurt offered knowing the couch wasn't big enough for two.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled. "Come on _Pequeña Diabla_ let's get you in the shower." Kissing the top of Santana's head Quinn slowly stood with the other girl.

With Santana in the shower Quinn cornered Rachel, the petite diva shifted nervously "So S and I have chatted about her pregnancy, but you have avoided even mentioning your little bun."

"What's there to say? I slept with Finn and now I'm pregnant." Rachel shook her head.

Quinn stepped closer "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't feel anything." Rachel murmured before bursting into tears, taking the smaller brunette into her arms Quinn stood in place rocking her. "I'm a horrible person." Rachel sobbed.

Eyes wide Kurt pointed in Santana's direction, giving him a nod Quinn rubbed Rachel's back promising her "You're not a horrible person, many women feel the same way, some women never connect with the baby until after it's born."

"But Santana..." Rachel looked up.

"You are not Santana." Quinn reminded rubbing Rachel's biceps before tugging her to the kitchen table, once they were sitting down she continued. "Everybody feels different, you've had the dream of broadway since you were little, Santana and I...we just wanted out of Lima. Look I know I can't sing like you or Santana and I'm not the greatest dancer but I'm a good mom and that makes me happy. Broadway makes you happy, you never thought of being a mom, I did. I used to dream of a big house out of Ohio, a couple kids and a dog, my husband was a banker and I was an actress. Your only thought was Broadway and a Tony by 25, and there is nothing wrong with that." Covering Rachel's hands with her own Quinn smiled "I promise you, I was wrong, as big of a goob as Finn can be, he will be a good dad, nobody will love that kid more than he will. He spoils Beth. This baby will be okay with Finn, I promise you, and if you're not ready to be a part time mom he will understand. I don't see him denying you access to the when you're ready to be in it's life."

"I haven't talked to him since I told him."

"Okay I recommend talking to him, even if it's a text or email." Quinn gave Rachel's hand a squeeze.

"And what if he doesn't say anything back?" Rachel's lower lip quivered.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you telling him what's going on with you, what you're feeling he needs to know." Quinn gentley stated. "Now let's get these babies fed, Santana promised tamales what do you want?"

Rachel cringed whispering "A hamburger." as a vegan she was not happy with the craving but knew there was something in the hamburger that her body needed.

"You'll have to tell me where to get one of those soy burgers."

"No, " Rachel shook her head "a real hamburger, I've been wanting one all week." she admitted embarassed.

Quinn chuckled "Food cravings, some can get pretty weird, be something that you hate to eat but you suddenly want it. And they don't go away until you get it. Don't worry it'll stop in the thrid trimester." standing up she glanced at Kurt asking "Hey Kurt can you do a food run while I take care of the tamales?"

"Okay." he nodded pointing back towards the bathroom. "Madam wants chocolate chocolate chip ice cream."

"Just get her a couple pints, she shouldn't be eating too much ice cream but cravings are a bitch if you don't get what you want." Quinn said digging through the freezer. Nodding Kurt grabbed his keys leaving, Quinn waited until she heard the door close before turning around and softly saying "And do me a favor, even if you don't sit with them, watch the videos, read the books they will help you feel better, show you you're not the only one feeling the way you're feeling." putting the tuperware container of tamales on the counter Quinn sighed "And San's right, how are you supposed to help her if you won't help yourself."

"I feel like a monster." Rachel muttered "Not wanting to keep my own child, but...a child right now was never part of my plan."

"You are giving your child to his father, you are not a monster, all you need to focus on now is your job and taking care of yourself and the baby." Quinn shook her head "Plates?" Rachel pointed, grabbing one of the plates Quinn put two tamales on it before closing the tuperware and putting it back in the freezer. "Kurt and Santana want to help you, let them, tell them how you feel." tucking stray blonde hair behind her ear Quinn put the plate in the microwave.

"She's miserable without Brittany, she tries and that Danni girl was good for her but..."

"She told me, being a single parent is difficult and dating someone while you're pregnant.." Quinn rolled her eyes "I told Sam from the start I didn't need him to be Beth's father she has a father and thanks to Lauren and Finn he's doing good."

"You still like him don't you? Sam I mean."

"You still like Finn?" Quinn countered.

"First loves, some last some don't." Rachel sighed "I thought we were soulmates but we want totally different things in life. I... can't be a mechanic's wife, it's not who I am, and he's not sophisticated enough to be a Broadway husband...but he was my first love."

Quinn nodded pointing to the coffee pot, Rachel nodded "You never forget your first love, did I love Finn? No, but I was head Cheerio and he was quarterback so it was expected, Puck was a..."

"Rebelious moment?" Rachel offered.

"Obviously I didn't love him or it would have bothered me more that he slept with Santana and Brittany." Quinn said making coffee. "But seeing Sam with Brittany when I know she belongs with Santana, it broke my heart and yes it hurt to see him smile at her like that," Quinn sighed "when he was with Santana it never bothered me, she didn't like him, it was to push my buttons and hide that she was lesbian. But Mercedes and Brittany...yea," Quinn nodded "that sucked."

"Completely." Santana muttered in agreement.

"Feel any better?" Rachel asked.

"I blame them." Santana poked her belly before sitting at the table with Rachel "They got my emotions all over the damn place and..."

"You've never liked Brittany unhappy." Quinn reminded "And right now there's nothing you can do."

"I need ice cream." Santana muttered.

"Kurt's getting it." Quinn said as she checked the plate in the microwave. "Hey I saw a notice the other day," grabbing a fork Quinn brought Santana her plate "someone bought the building?"

"We didn't even know it was up for sale." Rachel admitted "We've been looking for a new place just in case, the people below us already moved out." Rachel froze holding her hand up she asked "Wait! They?"

"Yes." Santana nodded.

"Why aren't you bigger, why am I bigger?" Rachel panicked.

"Relax," Santana could see it in Rachel's eyes, the thought that something was wrong with either one of them "I thought the same thing, the doctor said because I was a Cheerio, abs of steel and all it would take a little more time to show, even with the Doublemint Twins plus, you're shorter than I am." Santana added with a smirk.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Rachel couldn't believe how calm Santana was.

"I was...surprised...I didn't believe it at first." Santana admitted taking a drink "I didn't freak out but I did cry." Quinn nodded she'd been at the ultrasound and cried with her.

 **Lima**

Finn smiled down at Tina and Marley, even without Brittany they were showing up to work with him and watch videos. Marely had taken over taking pictures for Finn to send to Kurt while Tina would send them to Brittany, she would also send Brittany ones from Kurt as well, mostly Santana with her blonde baby.

"Hey." hugging the girls he stepped back letting them in, they been using his computer since Brittany had hers at MIT with her. "Mom and Burt got us subs." he gestured to the dining room table.

"Once school's out I'm a camp counseler again, so unless Britt comes back for summer it'll be just you two." Tina said as they sat at the table, pointing at Finn she added "But I expect my photos and updates."

Finn chuckled "I promise. Um what do you guys think of this?" Finn poked at his laptop bringing up the email Rachel had sent him.

"You want us to read this?" Tina pointed.

"Yea, I mean, I've been keeping the baby thing quiet because I know Rachel's a private preson when it comes to not music stuff, but I think she's telling me it's okay to tell people." Finn gestured to the laptop "But I'm not sure."

"Oh." Tina nodded, Rachel could be long winded and Finn did have trouble understanding things. "Yea, I'll look it over." Tina sat at the table reading the email with Marley leaned over her shoulder reading it along with her while Finn grabbed the snacks and drinks. Rachel of course had used words Finn didn't quite understand.

 _'My dearest Finn,_

 _I apologize for not speaking to you sooner but I have not been myself since the conception of the child. I would love to say that I will be a diligent mother fawning over his or her every move and word but a child was never something I contemplated. I understand that you are able to put everything aside and commit to this child. I have yet been able to connect on any level with this child, I do hope you will have better luck. While I appreciate you not informing anyone about this I have come to realize that this is unfair to you as Kurt has told Blaine. If you wish you can inform people of the baby's arrival, it is due in early November. If I overcome my personal dilemma I will inform you, but as of this moment I am granting you sole custody of this child when he/she is born._

 _Deepest regards,_

 _Rachel'_

Marley and Tina glanced at one another before looking to Finn, "You tell him." Tina nodded in Finn's direction.

"Okay." Marley agreed softly. Moving over to Finn she touched his shoulder, Finn smiled looking down at her "So...um...she said you can tell people about the baby and she is giving you custody."

"Oh."

 **MIT**

It reminded her of a dentist's chair, Brittany glanced around the room as the man, whose name she'd forgotten, put the last electrode on forehead. Poking the speaker button another of the lab doctors asked "Miss Pierce, what's 5,752,293,288 divided by 958,715,548?" listening to him Brittany closed her eyes, tiltling her head she opened one eye.

Slightly confused she answered with the number that popped into her mind "I dunno, six?"

The four men nodded clapping, Brittany smiled still confused. "Miss Pierce, what is 14,182,813 minus 22,197,870?"

Brittany squinted before closing her eyes, leaving one eye closed she answered "Um...negative 8,015,057?"

Hours later Brittany looked at the man in the small room with her "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Just a few more Miss Pierce." one of the doctors from the observation room said over the speaker.

"I'm hungry." Brittany repeated looking right at the two way mirror.

"Just a few more Miss Pierce." he repeated, biting her lower lip Brittany nodded. "Okay Miss Pierce what is 9,834,668 mulipled by 10,951,496?" Closing her eyes Brittany started humming, 'Say a Little Prayer For You' it took the men a moment to figure out what song it was, they had been warned she could be a little odd so let her continue. When she finished he asked again "What is 9,834,668 mulipled by 10,951,496?" smiling Brittany closed her eyes again this time humming 'Landslide' the men looked at one another waiting, not giving them a chance to ask the question again Brittany continued to hum switching to 'Songbird' without stopping. Glancing at one another they realized she was refusing to do anything else, sighing he poke the speaker button. "Let's take a break Miss Pierce."

Brittany continued humming as the tech removed the electrodes from her head, when he was finished he helped her stand up. Smiling Brittany walked over to the door, opening it she finally spoke "107,704,327,263,328" walking out she closed the door behind her.

 **New York**

"Oh hell no!" Santana bolted up from the couch growling "Those sons of bitches. _Rata bastardos!_ Mother fuckers! _No me gusta_!"

"What, what's going on?" Kurt stumbled out from behind his curtain confused as the rant switched back and forth from english to spanish.

"Hours, they kept her hours, without a break asking her stupid math questions." Santana glared at her phone "It took those bastards fifteen minutes of her not answering a question for those so-called geniuses to figure out they needed to give her a break." Santana muttered.

"Sounds like she took care of it." Kurt sat down on the couch hoping Santana would do the same.

"She shouldn't have to," Santana muttered sitting next to him, "they shouldn't be treating her like that, she's not some kind of math monkey they can keep chained to a desk and throw bananas at when she does a good job." Santana sniffed.

"I know." Kurt put his arm around Santana's shoulder "How about this, if she's not on break we'll go visit her this next week instead of our parents? Does that sound good?" Santana nodded dropping her head to Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, good."


	8. May continued

**Lima**

Santana stood in front of her old bedroom mirror running her hands down the front of her dress, only one size larger, it wasn't that she didn't want to wear maternity clothes it was the fact she hadn't told Brittany yet. "You look fine _mija_." Maribel leaned against the doorframe. Rachel was actually starting to show but because she was a Cheerio Santana's body wasn't, her abs were simply less defined and her boobs ached and her bras were tighter.

"I wanna throw up." Santana admitted looking at her mother's reflection in the mirror "I can't believe I'm actually scared to tell her."

"You used to be a badass." Santana squinted looking in the mirror before turning around to see Quinn in the shadows behind her mom "Kurt thought you could use some back up."

"Thank you."

Quinn nodded "No throwing up in the volvo. And I think we should hurry, apparently Brittany has convinced the chess club to dress up as life sized chess pieces, although I don't think it took that much convincing since they already had the outfits." Quinn scrunched her nose, Maribel chuckled.

"Oh my..." Quinn was too stunned to speak.

" _Dios mío_." Santana gasped at the sight in front of them, Tina hadn't been kidding Brittany was sitting on the large steps in the courtyard where tables had been moved to make room for a giant sized chess board where people dressed as game pieces stood. "She has lost her damned mind."

Quinn shook her head hearing Brittany speaking with the aid of a megaphone "Knight takes pawn."

"Oh hell no." Santana stormed through the gap between the pieces, Quinn following close behind. "Brittany what the hell is this?" Santana stalked up the steps sitting next to the blonde, Quinn sat on the other side.

"The chess club is helping me recreate the 1972 world championship game..." Santana shook her head, the bubbly blonde sounded nothing like herself "it's the only creative outlet I have now that my life is one neverending math equation."

"This is creeping me out." Santana admitted, Brittany finally turned her head to look at Santana "This is not you, you love to dance, you've lost your spark but we can get it back. I'll prove it to you." Santana smiled.

"How?"

"Let's do a number together."

"No, those days are over." Brittany shook her head, Quinn frowned "This is my life now." Bringing the megaphone to her lips Brittany said "Bishop to E 3." Quinn and Santana glanced at one another nodding, taking the megaphone Quinn put it on the other side of her out of Brittany's reach "Hey, what are you doing?" Brittany still tried to grab for it as Santana tugged her to her feet.

"Let's go Britt." With Santana pulling and Quinn pushing the forced her to the choir room.

"Sorry guys, we're hijacking Glee club, take it away Santana." Quinn gestured to the Latina before taking her seat next to Brittany, it was weird to see Finn sitting next to someone other than Rachel but he was on one side of the risers with Marley, Tina and Unique while Rachel was with Kurt and Mercedes on the other side.

"So you said we could redue some of our favorite numbers, I would like to do a dance duet with Brittany." Brittany rolled her eyes, the class applauded, Santana glanced at the band "Hit it."

Smacking her ass to the beat before she started singing Santana tried not to laugh as she turned as started singing 'Valerie'. Quinn smiled clapping along with the beat, Santana sang dancing over to Brittany who tried not to smile at the Latina's antics beginning with Santana pretending to take pictures of her. Brittany did begin singing but wouldn't get up and dance with her, Santana smirked offering her hand to Mike who had just lept into the chair next to Brittany. Quinn smirked when Brittany stood and pointed at Mike mouthing 'She's mine.' before sitting back down. Santana couldn't pull off the more complicated dance moves due to talent and lack of space but she and Mike did some of the moves that he and Brittany did when she'd initially sang 'Valerie'. Quinn rested her arm on the back of Brittany's chair as she sang the lead along with her girls. Rachel cringed at the rigorus dancing, bitting her lip when Santana lept into Mike's arms getting spun around. Santana croutched down pointing at Brittany, smiling Quinn helped take off the other blonde's jacket. Getting up Brittany danced to Santana as she sang, Santana clapped smiling.

Joined by Jake the group continued dancing while the girls sang, the class singing background and dancing on the risers, Brittany smiled dancing over to Mike twerking with him before taking Santana's hand, getting twirled into the brunette's arms she smiled. Remaining in her seat Rachel watched the group, including Finn, dance with class members. Quinn had bopped her way over to Kurt and Blaine doing a variation of the twist with Blaine once she reached him all the while singing with Santana and Brittany, Finn and Marley danced with Unique and Tina, a simple clap and bounce to the beat of the music, Kitty danced over to them. Tina laughed showing Kitty and Marley some of the original choreography which the duo picked up on quickly, Finn remembered but was still rusty.

Holding Brittany to her Santana dipped the blonde as she finished singing, the group applauded and stopped dancing, out of breath Brittany smiled at Santana "There you are." Santana murmured keeping the blonde in her arms.

Kitty smirked up at Finn amused "If this is better you need to leave the choreography to me." Finn chuckled he knew he couldn't dance it was why Brittany, Mike, Santana and Matt gave him the easy moves.

"Well," Mr. Schue got everyone's attention "How about it Puck."

"How about we move to the auditorium." Puck suggested. Kitty linked arms with Quinn, giving a chuckle Quinn whispered to Kitty who gasped then nodded leaving her mentor with the other two. Rachel eyed Santana as she slowly left the room with the others.

"Do you wanna?" Santana glanced at Quinn pointing to the door.

"No, I got you, Kurt's got her." Quinn shook her head taking her seat.

Brittany nervously glanced between the two "What's going on?"

"Could you have a seat?" Santana gestured to the empty chair next to Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked looking between the two "You two are making me nervous."

"Nothing's wrong Sweetie." Santana promised sitting on the other side of Brittany "I just need...moral support."

"Rachel kept watching us dance and not in a good way, she looked scared." Brittany pointed out "A..are you sick...like Kurt's dad?"

Santana nervously exhaled, taking Brittany's hand Santana chewed her lower lip before answering "I'm not sick, I just have a few things to confess."

"Oh," Brittany glanced back at Quinn who nodded "okay."

"I...I'm..." Santana closed her eyes sighing "Brittany I'm pregnant."

Quinn watched, Brittany looked confused for a moment but tilted her head studying the brunette, a small smile growing into a larger one she brushed her fingertips lightly across Santana's abs murmuring "A baby?" Santana nodded her eyes still closed she waited "I thought you looked curvier, definetly felt curvier." Quinn smirked, Santana slowly opened her eyes, Brittany was grinning and looking straight at Santana's stomach her fingertips still touching Santana's abdomin.

"I thought you'd be upset."

"Why would I be upset?" Brittany looked up tilting her head.

"I...I'm not sure." Santana admitted. "Wait why are you looking at my curves?"

"I've always look at your curves." Brittany reminded.

"Horndog" Quinn coughed, Brittany gave Quinn a little shrug.

"We weren't together when this happened so what right do I have to get mad? I mean if I got pregnant what would you do?" Brittany asked.

"Rip Sam's nuts off." Santana growled without thinking, Quinn cringed and Brittany chuckled.

"After that?" Brittany pushed.

"I'd take care of you." Santana said softly.

"Would you be mad at me?" Brittany asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Santana shook her head.

Brushing a stray hair away from Santana's face Brittany asked "Okay so now that we have that out of the way, what do we have left to do for the baby?"

"Babies...wait we?"

"We...wait...babies? More then one?" Brittany gasped.

Quinn laughed, Brittany was staring at Santana's stomach with the same disbelief that Santana was staring at Brittany with. Standing Quinn smiled "I believe I will join the others in the auditorium, keep me in the loop ladies." they didn't answer her but she caught the stunned nods from them.

"Twins." Santana finally spoke in a whisper "We?"

"Well yea," Brittany finally looked up from Santana's stomach, both her hands having found their way to Santana's waist Brittany's thumbs rested on Santana's abs "you're my best friend San, you don't think I'd let you do this by yourself, no offense to Rachel or Kurt but they don't know how to take care of you like I do."

"I can't ask you to do that Brittany..."

"You didn't, mostly because you're a stubborn ass and never ask for help but that's besides the point, you're my Sanny-bear and I would do anything for you." Brittany shrugged, leaning forward she lightly kissed Santana's lips, Santana quickly pulled back. "We can leave..."

"This is a bad idea Britt." Santana shook her head.

"No, it's the perfect idea. Santana I love you, I always have. When I dream of you it's not just sweet lady kisses or sizzoring, although those are great dreams," Santana couldn't help but smirk "it's a house with kids and Lord and Lady Tubbington and maybe that Taco Bell dog, although I think the cats might eat it." Santana chuckled, Brittany lightly ran her thumbs over Santana's abs murmuring, "I know what I want San and I want you." Santana gave an involuntary shiver.

"Britt, I'm having twins, even if I wasn't no one in their right mind wants to jump in on a single mom."

"Santana Diabla Lopez, single mom or not I would totally jump on you."

"Wanky." Santana couldn't help but chuckle before seriously saying "I'm going to stuggle enough on my own, you don't need to struggle with me."

Taking both of Santana's hands in hers Brittany shook her head "You're not backing out on our deal," Santana looked confused "If I'm single and you're single we mingle."

"Britt I..."

"You don't have a girlfriend." Brittany interupted "Kurt told Finn she broke up with you and Finn told me, he didn't give details but I'd say a pregnant you freaked her out and she broke up with you." Santana couldn't meet Brittany's eyes "How much longer did you think you could hide this from me?"

"Until Tubbs ratted me out." Santana muttered "I was going to tell you but your breakdown and then MIT...I didn't want to add to your stress." Santana shook her head.

Brittany threw her head back laughing "San do I look stressed?"

"You look happy, manically happy." Santana admitted eyeing the grinning blonde, the sparkle was back in the bright blue eyes that looked dead only minutes before "Kinda freaking me out to be honest, cause ten minutes ago..." Santana pointed in the direction that they'd grabbed Brittany from. "I know you don't want to go back to MIT and you shouldn't, it isn't your dream but neither is being with me."

Brittany rolled her eyes "I don't wanna run away with you to run away, I wanna run away with you because I love you Santana I always have." Brittany tilted her head. "You have always been my dream, anything else I do is a bonus."

Santana gave a light chuckle "It's funny, I was so scared to tell you and now..." Santana leaned against Brittany sighing "You really are a genius."

Brittany smiled down at Santana as the brunette snuggled against her shoulder "I'm just the foremost expert on Santana Lopez." Brittany accented Santana's name making her chuckle, Brittany stroked her fingertips up and down Santana's bare arm "So what do you want to do?"

Puck was never far from his guitar, the group was already gathered in a small circle, original New Directions on one side and the new kids on the other, Brittany held tight to Santana's hand taking the only empty seat the blonde pulled the brunette down on her lap. Santana saw Finn on the floor between Marley and Ryder and was surprised to see Sam and Blaine on the new kids' side as well. Puck began strumming a very familiar song to the group, the original New Directions looked at Quinn who was looking at Puck when he started singing 'Keep holding on', arms crossed at her waist Quinn suddenly swallowed and played with her pearls. The original New Directions began singing background, giving a heartbroken smile Puck stood up singing. The curtains opening with the familiar risers in place the original New Directions, minus Puck and Quinn, took their original places on stage, Finn patted Marely's leg letting her know he was getting up, he didn't want to step on her.

Puck joined them performing the original moves, Quinn exhaled watching them, remembering the original performance as Finn looked straight at her singing, never flinching when he had to take Rachel's hand as they crossed the stage, Santana winked at Finn as he took her hand, he grinned. The new kids joined in the choreography standing behind the original New Directions, Lauren stepped over to the risers smiling at Quinn as she joined in, Puck had told her how much the song had meant to his ex-girlfriend.

The pearls were a dead give away to Santana and Brittany, Quinn always fiddled with her necklaces when she was emotional. Santana and Brittany watched her, exhaling Quinn brought her hand up to her forehead, looking away she tried to fight the tears, the group had helped her more than they knew. When Puck sat next to her and finished the song she broke down. The group stayed on the risers sitting down, except Lauren, Lauren took the spot next to Quinn that Mercedes had been in.

Quinn exhaled wiping her eyes "I'd forgotten about that song until just now."

"Why doesn't this guy know about Beth?" Puck asked quietly.

"I..I can't...he's..."

"Not like us?" Lauren offered "Wouldn't understand?"

"You can't forget the past Quinn, you can't forget the real you, he needs to know who your are up front...if he can't handle that, he doesn't deserve you."

"We'll forget all of this in a few years." Quinn gestured to the stage around them.

"No, not if you try to remember. This is what made us who we are, we are the parents of a beautiful baby girl and hopefully when she gets older she will understand everything, but right now she knows she's loved..."

Lauren took Quinn's hand "If you can't find a guy that loves her as much as I do, he doesn't deserve you and he sure as hell doesn't deserve her and I will gladly take him out. She is a gift and I am honored to be in her life."

Pinky linked with Brittany's Santana slowly walked over not really wanting to interupt what looked like a serious conversation "Is this a private meeting or can anyone join in?" Brittany was beaming as she followed Santana, seeing their pinkies linked Quinn smiled asking.

"All better?"

"All better." Santana agreed.

"Everyone?" Quinn eyed Santana's stomach.

"Everyone." Santana agreed before calling over her shoulder "Hey, bring your asses over here, we got shit to tell you." The group grumbled but did as Santana said, Finn offered his hand to Rachel to help her stand, she hesitated but took it dropping it as soon as she was on her feet. At least they were being civil, the email helped, he gestured her forward but stayed back with Marley and Tina as they formed a circle with Santana and Brittany. "You wanted an update and some of you don't know anything so I figured we'd tell you losers first."

"San." Brittany chided.

Lauren smirked hearing the mumbled."Sorry." Santana glared at the imaginary whip Puck cracked at her, pointing at him she threatened "Bitch I will castrate you."

Puck pulled the guitar in front of his crotch muttering "Somebody needs to get laid."

"Already did, now I'm knocked up." Santana quipped.

Marley and Tina gasped, Puck fell off his stool, Lauren squinted holding up her index finger "Question."

Santana answered the question she knew the bigger girl was going to ask and the one on everyone's mind. "Super drunk at Schue's 'almost wedding'," her pinky still linked with Brittany's Santana was still able to throw the air quotes up when she said 'almost wedding', "slept with a couple people, one happened to be a guy."

Putting down her hand Lauren asked even though she didn't expect an answer "They were blonde weren't they, and you obviously know." Quinn gave a smirk, causing Lauren to eye her. "There's more?"

"Tell them the rest." Quinn beamed.

"It's twins." Brittany squealed excitedly bouncing. "We're having twins!"

"We?" Puck situated himself back on the stool.

"Yes, we." Brittany looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Did you really think Blondie would stay away?" Lauren laughed "Please, we're lucky all Santana did at the wedding was hook up with a couple randoms."

"I am not some random." Quinn blurted then cringed, the group gasped, Puck chuckled then just laughed as Quinn shook her head muttering "Damn it. Sorry San."

"You lied to me, I can't believe you lied to me." Santana couldn't look, she heard the hurt in Brittany's voice.

"Brittany I.."

"Shush..." Brittany motioned Santana to be quiet "You said if you got curious you'd come to me, you promised Quinn." Santana looked up confused, but Quinn bit her lower lip as the taller blonde scolded her.

"I know...a..and I'm sorry Britt, neither one of us reacted well to things and..." Quinn gave an apologetic shrug and gestured at Santana.

"Well at least it was Santana and not some random that didn't know what they were doing." Brittany brushed it off, looking at Santana and wrinkling her nose Brittany asked "Was she any good?" Santana was too stunned to do anything other then nod, she hadn't even realized she was fist bumping a grinning Puck until she looked at him.

"That's my Lezbro."

Quinn rolled her eyes "Idiot." the small groups laughter was cut short by an unwelcomed.

"Are you kidding me? You have a kid and you slept with her!" the group turned seeing Biff step up on the stage.

"Yes I have a child and yes, what does it matter to you we weren't together." Quinn eyed her boyfriend.

"What do you think will happen when they find out my slut girlfriend not only has a child but she slept with a spic dyke?"

" _¡Hijo de puta! ¡No la llames así!_ " Santana growled.

"What the hell!" Finn thundered.

"You son of bitch!" Sam's forward movement was stopped by Mercedes, Blaine and Unique grabbing him. Brittany grabbed Santana's arm with her free hand, Marley grabbed Finn's hand and arm keeping him next to her. Ryder and Jake grabbed Kitty as the tiny blonde struggled to reach Biff.

"Let me go!" Kitty snarled, Mike was reminded of Santana trying to go after Rachel on several occasions.

"Don't call her that." Quinn warned pointing at him and holding her other hand up to keep Puck back.

"And your little bastard, I didn't sign on to raise some loser's kid." Biff scoffed.

"Alright..." Puck pulled his guitar up to strike.

"I'm guessing you're the loser." Biff snorted, Quinn growled snagging Biff by the nose.

"Ow, ow..."

"You shouldn't have said that, you shouldn't have said any of that!" Quinn snarled pulling him closer as she applied more pressure to his nose. "She is the best thing to happen to me and Santana is one of my best friends and way better in bed than you'll ever be." Quinn released his nose seeing Lauren behind him.

Smirking Lauren quickly put him in a sleeper hold. Santana watched as he slowly stopped fighting, letting him go Lauren chuckled when he crumpled to the floor "Illegal as hell in high school wrestling but effective." Lauren reached out for Quinn helping her step over Biff's passed out body. "No body talks about you, her or our family like that." Quinn hugged the larger girl, they may have started out enemies but Lauren had turned into one hell of a friend. "I'll get some kids to take the trash out." Lauren said putting her arm around Quinn and heading for the exit.

"We've got it." Kitty vollunteered ordering Ryder and Jake. "Grab him, follow me." Unique cringed when Kitty stepped directly on Biff's crotch to step over him.

"Ohh." Finn winced before walking away with Marley.

"I got him, just help me get him up." Sam frowned down at Biff's body, "And I know just where to take him." Ryder helped Jake get Biff up on Sam's shoulder, Kitty and Ryder followed him out the auditorium side door.

Puck fell in step next to Santana and Brittany, "Stop learing." Santana shook her head.

"Quinn." Puck practically giggled.

"Shut up Puck." Santana warned.

"Come on, the bragging rights, how many guys can say they slept with the Unholy Trinity? Come on..." holding his hand up for a high-five Puck wiggled his fingers repeating in a sing songy tone. "Come on..."

"Not a guy Puck, if I was, you'd be gay." Santana reminded.

Ignoring Santana's comment Puck continued his bragging "Not everyone can be a Puckasuras but even a drunk hook up counts."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh reminding "If it didn't you couldn't count it either."

"Or us." Sanatana reminded, Brittany nodded.

"And even drunk she's better than you too." Quinn quipped.

"Wait, what?" Puck looked at Quinn slightly wounded.

"Cheer up, you're at least in Quinn's top two." Santana commented laughing when Quinn held up four fingers. "Oohhh, sorry."

"You guys suck." Puck muttered as they started laughing again.

"Breadstix?" Quinn asked as they stepped outside, Sam, Kitty and Ryder had already disappeared around the side of the building.

"I have to visit my Dads, they said they had something they wanted to talk to me about." Rachel bowed out.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked.

"No you go have fun with Blaine." Rachel squeezed Kurt's arm. "I'm sure I'll catch up later."

Leaning Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear "You're not backing out, you need to learn to be in the same room with him."

"We'll have to meet you there, I have to tell my parents there's more than one and other things." Santana said smiling down at her and Brittany's linked hands.

"They'll be excited." Quinn smiled.

"Yea." Santana nodded, leaning she and Brittany kissed Quinn's cheeks, Puck whistled. "You're an idiot."

His hands were large but the gentle tap of two fingers and a low "Congratulations." brought a smile to Santana's lips, Marley standing with him smiled as well, Santana nodded at her noting Finn and Marley were still holding hands. Finn grinned "I'm really good at diapering so if you need a babysitter." Santana chuckled letting go of Brittany, she rarely hugged Finn but his hugs reminded her of a warm blanket you wanted to snuggle with. Slipping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his chest, letting Marley's hand go he wrapped his arms high around Santana's shoulders. "You're gonna be a great mom."

"Thank you."

"How about we meet at Breadstix at 8 o'clock? It'll give everyone a chance to do whatever it is they need to do." Quinn suggested. While the group all agreed she caught sight of Santana's hand as it shot up with her thumb in the air, Finn hadn't let her go yet. "Then see everyone at eight."

A few others walked over to Santana to congratulate her on the babies and getting back together with Brittany, but her focus was on Marley who was now standing with Jake. Santana frowned, "He's not like Puck." Finn mumbled "I don't trust him."

"I know people." Santana offered making Finn chuckle. "Thanks for watching over her for me."

"Anytime." Finn nodded.

"See you at Breadstix?" Brittany asked.

"Um..." Finn looked in the direction Rachel had disappeared "I'm not sure if..."

"Just sit with us, come on," Santana took his hand in hers "it'll be fun, this time we'll even talk to you." Santana teased, Finn gave a light snort. "We're just telling my parents it's twins and Britt and I are back together."

"Really?" Finn grinned, Brittany nodded getting pulled into a hug with Santana "That's awesome because you guys suck apart." Santana laughed at his enthusiasm.

"That's what I've been telling her." Brittany agreed.

Rachel sat on the couch between her dads "We really haven't talked about what is going on Rachel, could we?" Hiram asked.

Chewing her lower lip Rachel said "It...I can't take care of a baby and follow my Broadway dreams, Finn will take care of it."

"Will he let us see the baby?" LeRoy asked.

"I'm sure he will." Rachel nodded.

Finn awkwardly followed Santana and Brittany into her parents house " _Mami_! _Papi_!"

"Santana are you okay?" Maribel rushed in from the living room, "What is this _mija_?" Maribel glanced at the hands clasped together between Santana and Brittany.

Brittany beamed squealing "We're girlfriends again!"

"Oh?" Maribel tilted her head. "Does she..."

"I know." Brittany promised "We actually stopped by here on the way to my parents house, we wanted to tell you and guys first."

"Tell us what? Oh!" Luis smiled "Brittany!" hugging the blonde he couldn't help but notice the blonde had a hold of Santana's hand "What's this?"

"They're back together." Maribel informed her husband.

"She knows?" Luis asked.

"More than you know..." Santana admitted " _Mami_ , _Papi_..."

"We're having twins!" Brittany squealed. "I get a three for one deal." Finn gave a crooked grin at Brittany's excitement, Maribel and Luis stared unblinkingly at Santana, "Now I know what you're thinking, but it's okay, I know what I'm getting into."

"Twins?" Maribel questioned eyeing Santana's stomach. "But you're so tiny and Rachel..."

"We're okay." Santana promised resting her free hand on her barely there stomach, "Rachel's shorter than I am, I was a Cheerio with killer abs," Brittany smirked "my doctor said my abs will continue to look less defined and in a couple weeks I'll catch up in size."

"Do you have time to sit?" Luis gestured to the dining room. The girls nodded, Brittany reached back tugging Finn along behind them as the group headed to the table. Finn sat next to Brittany, Luis and Maribel sat on the opposite side of the table. "Have you girls discussed what you're going to do?"

"I know you're worried," Brittany looked at Luis "I mean I still can't tie my shoes I get why me taking care of a baby would worry you..."

"No," Maribel covered Brittany's hand with her own "that is not our worry, you have always been great with children, it's you giving up your dreams to take care of Santana and the babies is our worry. I'm sorry Brittany I don't want to see you stiffled at home when you have so much to give, or worse stuck in a dead end job to make money..."

"Um... I really don't have to work." Brittany said softly.

"I love your parents Brittany but it's not their job to take care of Santana and the babies..."

"No it's my job." Brittany cut off Luis pointing at Santana and then her belly "She's **my** girlfriend, they are **my** babies." Santana blinked she'd never heard Brittany speak to her father like that. "I'm leaving MIT, I'm enrolling in NYU for business and accounting. I have a job waiting for me when I graduate." Brittany informed them "I also have a job and an apartment waiting for me in New York right now." Santana tried to not act surprised, they hadn't discussed anything, Brittany smiled looking at Santana "Everyone's worried about me giving up on my dreams, I didn't have any, I never thought I was smart enough. The only thing I have ever dreamed about was being with Santana, the first time she smiled at me I knew she was the one." Santana wiped a tear away "While everyone else was calling me stupid, Santana was telling me I was a genius and it took me a while but I started to believe her. Now I'm going to prove it to everyone."

"I didn't mean to upset you Brittany." Luis stood up stepping around the table "I worry about you like you were my own, if the roles were reversed Santana would be getting talked to and not you, after we bailed her out of jail of course."

"Hey!" Santana glared at her father, Finn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well that went better than I expected." Brittany quipped as she buckled into the front passanger seat, Santana shook her head in disbelief, Finn grinned. "Now let's go tell my parents."

Laughing as they stepped through the door of Breadstix the trio headed straight for their group the three remaining seats had Santana in between Brittany and Quinn and Finn in between Marley and Brittany. "Hey." Finn smiled sitting next to Marley, Jake glared at the nearly 20 year old earning a kick under the table from Puck who was sitting across from him.

"Hi." Marley smiled back "Quinn ordered for you guys, and they brought extra breadstix." she gestured to the two baskets in front of Santana.

"Yes!" Santana danced in her seat causing the group to chuckle and laugh.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Marley glanced around Finn to Santana.

"Actually Kurt helped me come up with a few." Santana said grabbing a breadstix, Brittany tilted her head, Santana caught the small frown on the brunette. "Brighton," Brittany gave a little gasp "Dameon and Santiago all with Luis as a middle name, also Angelo and Santiago with the middle name of Brighton. And of course Quinton Christopher." Finn blinked surprised, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"What about for girls?" Marley inquired.

"Oh, um..." Santana glanced at Brittany giving her a smile, when Quinn had Beth the girls talked about what they would name a girl "Isabelle Susan or Sasha Elizabeth," Kurt gasped at his middle name. "and Brighton Lee." Taking Santana's hand in hers Brittany brought it to her lips kissing Santana's knuckles.

"What about you guys?" Mercedes glanced between Finn and Rachel.

"Oh...I..." Rachel stuttered.

"Christopher Brice." Finn said softly "Christopher for my dad and Brice for Fannie Brice, it was Marley's idea. If that's okay?" Finn glanced at Rachel, swallowing she nodded, she hadn't thought of any.

"I think it's lovely, thank you Marley." Marley blushed, Jake frowned.

Rachel caught up with Finn in the parking lot, grabbing his arm she stopped him "Why is _she_ naming our baby?"

"Excuse me?" Finn frowned down at Rachel. "You were fine with it like twenty minutes ago."

"There's something going on with you two isn't there, you know she has a boyfriend." Rachel hissed. "You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Rachel demanded.

Finn pried Rachel's fingers from his bicep, his normally warm voice ice cold "Marley's just a friend, not that it's your business, and I haven't dated anyone since we broke up and you're the last person I slept with." Finn snarled stepping away from her.

Santana grabbed Kurt's arm shoving him towards the duo, as Rachel's friend and Finn's brother he had the best chance to help her keep them apart. "Okay." Kurt quickly stepped over to Rachel lightly grabbing her biceps "Let's get you back to your dads." Kurt aimed her for her dads's car.

Santana caught up with Finn, she didn't chance grabbing his arm instead she called out a name he would recognize "Green Giant! Wait up!"

Turning Finn frowned over Santana's shoulder at Rachel and Kurt "You're gonna tell me it's pregnancy hormones and I should apologize aren't you?"

"Nope." Santana shook her head "Just checking on you..."

"And I made you run..." Finn's face fell "I'm such an ass...are you okay?" He held his hands on either side of her body looking straight at her stomach. "Are they okay?"

"We're okay," Santana promised before admitting "craving a churro but okay."

"L...let's get you a churro." Finn gestured her back towards Breadstix, hand on her lower back Finn gave her a little nudge, because she found him amusing Santana let him guide her back.

"Two churros?" Santana glanced up at him with a pout.

Finn grinned down at her "Two churros Sprout." slipping her arm around his waist Santana gave him a squeeze cuddling up to his side.

"With me sleeping on the couch at the loft we need to find a place when we get back to New York." Santana said taking a bite from her churro.

"I have a place." Brittany reminded.

"I've been looking for a place too," Finn nodded "but there's nothing really in my price range except..."

"No, no Lima Heights Adjacent...I know my grandma still lives there but no." Santana shook her head "They leave Abuela alone because her and Abuelo took care of the kids in the neighborhood, but you they would tear apart."

"I think I might know a place you can go." Brittany pipped up.

"Really?" Finn and Santana both looked at Brittany.

"Umm hmm." Brittany nodded "We could look at it tomorrow we could meet for breakfast at the Omlette House."

"What?" Quinn's head snapped in their direction causing Santana to laugh.

"I don't know about this Brittany." Finn glanced up at the apartment building, it was right across the street from the park "This looks expensive." Quinn knew it was, some of her father's business partners lived in the building.

"I don't think so." Brittany shook her head.

"Sweetie he has to afford this on what Burt pays him." Santana reminded.

"I can only afford like $600 by myself Brittany and I don't think anyone's gonna wanna room with me and a baby." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets. Brittany shrugged walking away from Finn, Santana and Quinn smiling at the doorman when he opened the door for her, they quickly followed her in. "Britt?"

"May I help you?" The woman at the desk looked up unimpressed.

"Can you tell Mr. Lee that Brittany Pierce is here to see the apartment?" Brittany beamed, Santana smirked qt Quinn who was arching an eyebrow when the woman practically scrambled from the desk. "Dad takes care of the little park that's in the courtyard, oh and the roof top garden." Brittany explained.

"Oh." Finn nodded.

Brittany smiled as Mr. Lee greeted her in Korean, replying in Korean the lanky blonde gave the smaller Korean man a hug, speaking once more in Korean Britany glanced over her shoulder, the older man nodded. Switching to English Brittany gestured to Santana "Guys this is my Uncle Garret Lee, Uncle this is my girlfriend Santana and our best friend Quinn and our friend Finn, he's the one looking for a place for him and his son, his son's not born yet."

"Yes, Brittany has spoken of all of you on several occasions." Smiling he shook both of their hands. Santana was surprised Brittany never spoke of her uncle. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you sir." Finn smiled.

"I think I have just the apartment for you and your son." Mr. Lee ushered them to the elevator.

"Oh um, we don't know what it is yet." Finn looked down at Mr. Lee.

"Oh, Brittany has been calling the baby a boy." they all looked at Brittany.

"What? Finn needs a boy, a girl would just confuse him." Brittany said poking the button.

"That's true." Finn agreed with a head bob.

"Normally I would put you in the apartment block where the other college students reside but as you will have a child I have chosen this apartment for you."

"I don't understand." Finn admitted.

"This complex has three different buildings," Mr. Lee explained "I try to keep the younger people together, there is no complaining if there is a gathering. This apartment block is families and older residents, less likely to disturb you and your son. But as you are a student you will still have the same deal as the other college students, we have a discounted rate for college students."

"That's great." Finn gave a little sigh of relief.

This is one of our smaller apartments, only two bedrooms." Mr. Lee opened the door gesturing the girls to enter first, Santana gave an impressed whistle.

Brittany smiled watching Finn's jaw drop as he stepped in the apartment. "Wow, there's no way this is in my price range." Finn shook his head.

"The student discount puts this apartment at $600." Mr. Lee said simply.

"I...I can do that." Finn stuttered, Brittany beamed.

Santana was always the little spoon, even if they were sitting side by side it was Santana that snuggled to Brittany's side, or in the case of laying on the couch, as they were at the moment, half on top of Brittany. "Did you mean it Britt? You actually have an apartment waiting for you?"

"I do." Brittany chewed her lower lip.

"I don't want to take money from your parents Britt." Santana left her head resting on Brittany's shoulder and chest.

"We won't, it came with the job." Brittany said lightly running her hand down Santana's arm.

"I wish we could have the place below Rachel and Kurt but I doubt we could afford that, they pay $1800 a month."

"But if we could...would you want to live there?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, it's close to work and school." Santana admitted "And what we could do with a loft... but we can't afford it, I can't even make half the rent." Santana shook her head against Brittany's chest. "Besides it's not like we'll need a big place until after the babies."

"Can we bring Lord and Lady Tubbington?" Brittany asked quietly, she loved her cats.

"Of course sweetie." Santana yawned snuggling closer.

"This place is huge." Tina gave a slow spin taking in the open layout.

His hands shoved in his pockets Finn followed Marley and Tina as they walked through the apartment "Brittany found it, well her Uncle's the manager." he explained "Burt and Mom are going to help me get some furniture 'cause all I got right now's what's in my room. The kitchen came with the stove, dishwasher and refrigerator."

"Need to get a microwave." Marley spoke up.

"Dishes." Tina commented opening up the cupboards.

"The dollar store." Marley nodded "They have all kinds of dishes."

"So when are you moving in?" Tina asked heading down the hall.

"I was going to start later today, I have some things boxed up."

"Then why are we still here? Let's go!" Tina ushered him back to the apartment door, Finn and Marley laughed.

"Hey." Finn smiled at the small amout of New Directions waiting for them in his parents front yard, helping Marley out the driver side door he shook his head in disbelief "What are you guys doing here?"

"Marley." Sam gestured to the brunette. "She texted and said you needed help moving into your new place, so here we are."

"Wow, thanks." turning he hugged Marley. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marley shyly smiled.

It wasn't everyone, Kitty was still at Cheerios practice and Jake said he was busy but Marley and Tina were joined by Brittany and Santana, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Joe and Unique. They were all dressed in work clothes and ready to help. "Kitty said she bring food and she'll be by when practice is over." Artie wheeled over to Finn.

Finn grinned at his friends, they would have to help Artie up to his room but that was okay, Artie wanted to help and they would find something he could do. He wasn't going to let Santana do a whole lot either.

"Just tell me there's not porn under the bed." Santana quipped over her shoulder as she slipped into Finn's bedroom ahead of him, Tina giggled behind him.

Brittany laughed "It's Finn, I bet it's football cards."

Finn blushed as Santana turned around "Oh my God, it is football cards isn't it?" giving a shrug Finn lifted up the foot of the tiny bed with one hand, Blaine quickly grabbed the only box hidden under it. Santana grabbed it putting it on the bed when Finn put it down, opening the box Finn showed them the unopened pack of football cards.

"I just never got into collecting, I tried but I'd just buy the cards like the other guys and toss them in here."

"We need to get you a fire safe to put them in, unopened mint condition they're worth money, especially if you have certain cards in there." Santana explained when Finn looked at her confused. "You put all your important documents in it, originals of photos and they can go through a fire and remain untouched, birth certificates, shot records." When the group all looked at her Santana explained with a shrug "My parents have one and a safety deposit box. Now let's get to packing." Santana clapped her hands together. "Wheels you're with me, we'll clean off the book shelves, Marley you pack the clothes in the closet and dresser..."

"We'll take the bed down." Blaine volunteered himself and Sam.

"We can leave the clothes in the drawers and just take them out of the dresser, that's what we did to move it here in the first place." Finn suggested.

"That's actually a great idea, Britt put them in our back seat, Marley grab a black trash bag and I'll show you a cheap garment bag." Marley nodded, Finn and Brittany began removing drawers.

Sam and Blaine bounced between helping carry the furniture from the room to helping Burt load up both his truck and Finn's with the bedroom furniture and the table, chairs and love seat they were giving Finn.

He didn't have a lot so it only took the two trucks and Brittany and Santana's car to get all the things to the apartment, they were able to use the maintenance elevator to bring up the larger pieces of furniture while the girls and Artie took the regular elevator.


	9. May complete

**New York**

"I thought we were going to dinner?" Santana asked as the cab stopped in front of Rachel and Kurt's building, the plan was dinner and a hotel for the night then move into the apartment in the morning. "What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something." Getting out of the cab Brittany offered her hand to Santana helping her out, confused Santana followed Brittany to the front of the building, digging out keys Brittany unlocked the door.

"How do you have keys to get in?" Santana pointed to the door as Brittany pulled her inside and locked the door, hitting the lights Brittany inspected their surroundings.

"So you know that job I was talking about?" Brittany chewed her lower lip. "It's here, or it least it will be when the renovation is complete." Santana glanced around, it had been offices but the entire floor was gutted if it wasn't a supporting wall it was gone. "It's going to be the newest _B Fierce_ , I can teach at any of them, so I'll be teaching here while I go to school, you can too if you don't want to stay at the dinner."

"A _B Fierce_? Here?" Santana asked, Brittany nodded. "But how do you have a key?"

"It's my key."

"Your key?" Santana squinched her eyebrows.

"Um, can you sit?" Brittany gestured to one of two chairs, nodding Santana let Brittany walk her to the chair, taking Santana's hands Brittany sighed. "I need you to not freak out."

"Why would I freak out B?"

"Just promise me." Brittany held up her pinky waiting for Santana to link hers before she started speaking again. Exhaling Brittany explained "I am _B Fierce_." Santana tilted her head "When I was three I loved dancing, I loved it so much my parents turned the basement into a dance studio for me, my grandparents thought I should be formally taught so they opened a dance studio and called it _B Fierce_ after me. The B is for Brittany and Fierce is a mash-up of my grandparents last names Fallon and Peirce." Santana sat quietly listening as Brittany continued "Well I asked them why the other kids couldn't dance at mine and they said it was too far to drive for people that didn't have money like us. They opened up one in Lima Heights Adjacent because I said it wasn't fair and everybody needed to dance." Brittany sighed "They gave me _B Fierce_ when I turned 16, my uncle actually takes care of it for me."

Santana cleared her throat whispering " _B Fierce_ is nation wide."

"Once the two in Lima were succesful we branched out, I didn't like that some kids didn't have a place to dance while other kids did." Brittany explained. "So you see, I can take care of you without my parents or my trust fund."

"Whoa!" Eyes wide Santana held up her free hand "Trust fund?"

"Oh..." Brittany bit her lower lip looking at the floor, she hadn't meant to say that "Fallon and I have trust funds, we get them when we turn 25." Brittany sighed "You're mad aren't you?"

"N...no, just...confused." Santana admitted. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It didn't seem important, it's never mattered to you that my family had money, you always made sure I didn't spend it on silly stuff." Brittany shrugged still looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to lie to you..."

"I'm not mad sweetie." reaching out she lifted Brittany's chin so the blonde would look at her. "But...can you tell me the truth, all of it?"

"M'Kay." Brittany mumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"How much?"

"With _B Fierce_ and it's merchandise, different properties and my trust fund it's like 9 million." Brittany sheepishly admitted. "5 million is my trust fund."

"O...oh okay." Santana blinked "So..."

"So now what?" Brittany asked. "I own the building so we don't have to pay rent..."

"Y...you o...own the building?" Santana stuttered.

"Um...I own all the properties and buildings that my dance studios are in." Brittany explained.

"Any other surprises? Married, secretly straight?" Santana asked without thinking.

"No," Brittany shook her head "just money. Are you sure you're not mad? You look mad."

"Not mad." Santana promised "Wait! Fallon?"

"Yea." Brittany nodded. "Why?"

"As in Geoffry G. Fallon?" Santana whispered as if afraid to be over heard.

Brittany nodded smiling "He's my grandfather."

"And the Pierce in all this is..."

"My other grandfather."

"No..I...I get that, what's his name Sweetie?"

"Oh Man-Young Pierce, Daddy's real name is Man-Son Pierce but everyone calls him Pierce." Brittany babbled, Santana's face fell as she jumped to her feet. "What? What's wrong?"

"They're billionares Britt." Santana stated, her hands free of Brittany's she nervously played withthe hem of her shirt. "Both of them."

"Oh, um yea." Brittany stood up following Santana as she paced. "San?"

"Does anybody else know?" Santana asked.

"No. It never came up." Brittany shook her head, concerned she asked. "Are you okay?"

"They're going tothink this is about the money, I don't want them to think it's about the money Britt, I'm not with you for that." Santana blurted.

"Baby I know that." Brittany insisted taking Santana's hands in hers. "You want my body not my money," Santana's jaw dropped when Brittany added with a shrug and a smirk as she pulled her close wrapping her arms around her "but I mean really who wouldn't, I'm a hot genius." Santana couldn't help but give a light chuckle at Brittany's bluntness.

"A very hot genius." Santana agreed snuggling closer tothe blonde.

"I'll give it all up to be with you San."

"No!" Santana yelped pulling away, clearing her throat Santana quietly said "I mean, no. Just...I don't know what to do Brittany."

"You don't have to do anything, you've taken care of me since the day we met, now it's my turn, let me take care of you." Brittany pouted.

"It's not about that." Santana shook her head. "I don't want to depend on your money to take care of me, I can take care of myself."

"Well, the apartment's rent free but maybe we could split utilities and groceries, would that be okay?" Brittany suggested.

"That sounds okay." Santana nodded.

"Do you want to go see it? Get some ideas what to do with it?" Brittany asked.

"Okay." Santana nodded again.

Taking Santana to the elevator Brittany chewed her lip watching her for some kind of reaction, the brunette wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. Brittany lead her to the loft unlocking the door she gestured Santana in first.

Santana's jaw dropped at the openess of it all, "It's gorgeous."

"I had the floors redone, and they fixed the walls is there anything you want? We'll do anything you want." Brittany promised wrapping around Santana, "What ever you want I'll call and they'll take care of it while we stay at the hotel." resting her chin on Santana's shoulder Brittany waited.

"It's perfect the way it is." Santana shook her head, Brittany smiled.

"We can look at furniture tomorrow."

"Nothing expensive." Santana cut in.

"Okay." Brittany sighed.

"Just because you have it doesn't mean you spend it." Santana reminded.

"Okay." Brittany pouted.

"I mean it." Santana frowned.

"Fine." Brittany muttered.

"Are you throwing a fit?" Santana glanced over her shoulder trying to get a look at the blonde.

"No." Brittany lied pouting again.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as she moved out of Brittany's arms "You are, you're mad because I won't let you spend money."

"Am not." Brittany crossed her arms refusing to look at Santana.

Fighting a smile Santana shook her head "I just want you Britt, not stuff."

"But we need stuff." Brittany gestured around the room.

"And we will get stuff, but a couch is a couch whether it's $100 or $1000 all it's good for is sitting...mind out of the gutter Ms. Pierce." Santana pointed at the smirking blonde, as they themselves had done more than simply sit on a couch. "All I'm saying is they have quality furniture for lower prices."

Both girls looked behind them to the open as they heard "I'm telling you Kurt, I heard someone down here, we need to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors, they could be struggling artists like ourselves. Oh, see the door is open. Let's introduce ourselves."

Brittany hurried over to Santana wrapping her arms around the small brunette before she could run and hide in the bathroom. "Damn you." Santana muttered. Plastering a smile on her face Santana burst out laughing at the stunned look on Rachel's face when the little diva knocked and stepped through the door. "Hi neighbor."

"Really?" Kurt squealed.

"It came with the job." Brittany smiled. "I will be assistant manager and teaching at the newest and first _B Fierce_ in New York, it's opening up next month down stairs."

"W...wow." Rachel murmured "Assistant manager?"

"They'll be training me." Brittany grinned at Rachel's surprise. "Something about how I've been teaching a dance class since I was 13 impressed them, or maybe it was the MIT thing." Brittany shrugged "Either way here I am."

Santana snickered, Kurt ignored it all asking "So what are we doing with it?"

"We?" Santana arched her eyebrow getting a gentle squeeze from Brittany who was still wrapped around her.

"We haven't decided yet." Brittany explained. "We're going to talk about it dinner and tonight back at the hotel."

Santana cuddled up against Brittany, it had been a lot to take in, she knew the Pierce's had money just not how much. "Brittany?"

"Mmm?" Brittany leaned her cheek against the top of Santana's head.

"You own it don't you, the apartments that Finn moved into, you said your Uncle runs things for you, you said that man was your Uncle." Santana spoke softly not wanting to upset Brittany with her question.

"We don't have to tell Finn do we?" Brittany chewed her lower lip.

"You're incredible."


	10. June

(To my last reviewer, I was asked to keep Finn and a few others in the story but was requested to keep some things as to how they appeared (couple wise) in the later episodes and change a few as well, so I do apologize but hope you'll stick around to see what I've come up with. Thank you.)

 **June**

 **Lima**

It was beginning to feel like home, Finn glanced around the apartment, he didn't care that the furniture was hand me downs from his parents, Burt was going to bring more pieces from storage. Most of Carole and Finn's things were put into storage when they moved in with Burt and Kurt, Carole was more than happy to give them to Finn if he wanted them.

Finn was surprised by the knock on the door, he'd been told he'd have to tell them if he wanted someone let up. Opening the door he saw it was Marley and she looked upset, stepping back he let her in. "What's wrong Mar?"

"Just Jake." she rolled her eyes trying to play it off. "Mom sent this as a house warming present." Marley held out a folded quilt.

"Oh wow." taking the quilt Finn unfolded it holding it up, it was large enough to cover him and then some. "This is great, tell her thank you." Marley nodded. Folding the blanket back up Finn asked "Are you free for lunch?" he didn't like her not smiling, she was almost always happy. "I don't have food here, I was going to go to Breadstix, wanna come with?"

"Okay." Marley nodded.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, Finn gestured to the door "I was going to come over tomorrow morning and take care of the yard is that okay?" he asked, Marley nodded again.

Finn frowned as he drove to Breadstix, Marely was staring out the window, "Do you think Jake really loves me, or am I just something to conquer like all the other girls?" Finn stiffened up, he wasn't sure she really wanted his answer, he thought young Puckerman need his ass kicked when it came to how he treated Marley.

"Puck loved whoever he was with at the moment, I don't know if his brother's the same." Finn admitted.

"That's what Tina said, he was devoted to Mercedes and Rachel when he dated them and practically fell all over himself for Lauren."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, Lauren straightened Puck out as much as having Beth had. "Puck actually chased after Lauren, she broke up with him and he was really depressed."

"But aren't they together now?" Marley asked.

"It took months for him to win her back, I think she may be his one." Finn said as they pulled into the parking lot. "He visits her as much as he can and buys her whatever candy she wants." stopping the truck he glanced at her.

"He cheated on me." Marely said looking straight out the front window, Finn frowned. "He said he couldn't help it, he's a guy and she meant nothing." Marely shook her head giving an odd chuckle "If she meant nothing what do I mean?"

"He's an idiot Marley and he doesn't deserve you." Finn shook his head. "You need a guy that can see you for the great girl you are, guys in high school are just..."

"After one thing?" Marley suggested "He said he was okay with not doing anything, obviously that was a lie." Marley snorted.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unique offered to key his car, Santana said I should kick him in..." giving a cringe and hand twitch Marley couldn't bring herself to say where Santana said to kick him but Finn knew "She also metioned Lima Heights and started speaking Spanish, a lot of phrases they didn't teach in Spanish class." Finn couldn't help but chuckle, pregnancy hadn't changed Santana if anything it had made her even more protective. "Kitty offered her assistance to Santana."

Climbing out of the truck and going to the passanger side Finn opened the door offering his hand to help her out "Come on." taking his hand Marley let him help her out of the truck even though she really didn't need his help. "We'll eat and then we can bowl, I mean I'm not good at it but it's fun." Finn shrugged locking the truck.

Marley smiled Finn was being nice, but he was always nice to her, he encouraged her to try out for the musical and was proud when she got the part, he had been a good friend from the start. "I've never been bowling." She admitted, it was a luxury they really couldn't afford.

"Well after lunch we'll call Unique and go bowling, one of us has to be good at it." Finn chuckled. Out of all of the newer New Directions, Unique was Marley's best friend and they may not have been Unholy Trinity close but they were close and Finn wanted to have someone with them that could help make Marley smile. Unique never judged him but then Unique tried to be the person she wanted others to be to her, non judgemental and accepting. Finn accepted that even though Unique was born Wade, she preferred to be called 'she' and 'Unique', he'd learned a lot from having Kurt as his brother and Burt as his step father. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Thank you, I know this isn't what you wanted to do with your day."

"I was just going to hang out in my apartment all day." Finn admitted opening the restaurant door. "Spending the day with a pretty girl is a way better way to spend my day." Marley blushed.

"Hi welcome to Breadstix." the hostess smiled.

"Two." Finn smiled holding up two fingers.

"Booth or table?"

Finn glanced down at Marley who shrugged, Finn didn't care either so he shrugged too saying "Either's fine."

"Right this way." grabbing two menus the hostess gestured in the direction she was heading.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to sit down that either of them realized they were still holding hands, letting her hand go Finn pushed her chair in before taking the seat across from her. "Could we have the garlic breadstix, our friend Santana said they're really good."

"Right a way." the hostess said quickly looking around the restaurant.

"Thank you." Finn smiled picking up the menu. "The breadstix and salad are bottomless, they'll keep bringing them until you tell them to stop."

"Tina said that about the salads and something about Santana and a wheelbarrow." the second half of Marley's own statement had her confused.

"Freshman year, Santana brought a wheelbarrow and tried to get them to fill it, when they wouldn't she called corporate. I'm not sure the rest of it but she got her wheelbarrow full." Finn chuckled. "Call Unique, see if she wants to bowl."

"You know you don't have to." Marley shook her head.

"Hey what are friends for if not to hang out and make you laugh when you've had a bad day?" Finn asked.

"You're really sweet." Marley smiled digging her phone out of her purse, Finn shrugged embarassed. Poking the buttons Marley texted Unqiue.

Marley: Hey Finn would like to know if you want to come bowling with us?

Unique: Finn?

Marley: Yes Finn, we're at Breadstix eating right now, we're going bowling when we're through.

Unique: Count me in honey

Marley: We'll pick you up, I'll text when we're on the way

Unique: I'll be waiting ; )

The hostess returned with the basket of galic breadstix "Are you ready to order?"

Finn glanced at Marley "I'm ready." Marley nodded.

"Ladies first." Finn smiled.

Marley smiled back before looking at the hostess "Eggplant parmigiana."

"Chicken parmigiana." Finn closed the menu handing it to the woman.

"And to drink?"

"Ice tea with lemon."

"Me too." Finn nodded.

"I told Unique I'd text when we were on our way."

"Hey let her know we're looking at catching a movie too, ladies choice." Finn smiled. "Think of it as a thank you for helping with all the baby stuff and setting up the apartment..."

"We're still not finished, we still have to set up the baby's room." Marley interuppted.

"Closer to time, when we know if it's a boy or a girl, I don't know if she's far enough along to know yet." Finn shrugged. "I want to have the room more personal, it's already a light blue and that's a boy or girl color, I know I need a rocking chair, finding one my size is gonna be tough."

"So princesses if it's a girl? Football for a boy?"

"Nah, music. Brittany's Uncle overheard me and said he'd have a guy come in and paint one of the walls with the music and lyrics for any song I want." Finn explained , giving a shrug he added "I can always do the bed in princess or football or whatever."

"So like flowing lines with notes and words or more sheet music in appearance?" Marley asked slightly leaning back when the hostess brought their drinks.

"Oh, um I hadn't thought about that. I guess flowing because that would be prettier, I just have to pick a song." Finn sipped his tea.

"I'm sure it'll come to you when you least expect it." Marley promised.

 **New York**

It was a shriek, that was how Kurt would later describe the noise he heard from the bathroom before the repeated groan of "No, no, no."

He was out of breath when he reached the door "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

"How am I supposed to go to rehearsal looking like this?" Rachel whined gesturing to her face in the mirror.

"Are you serious? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Kurt snapped.

"I look like a raccoon Kurt, a raccoon!" Rachel barked gesturing to the darker spots on her face.

It's hardley noticable." Kurt promised shaking his head.

"Hardly noticable?" Rachel snarled.

Holding his hands up in surrender Kurt stepped away reminding himself that it was hormones, "It's called the mask of pregnancy and it's nothing that make up can't cover."

"Santana doesn't have this." Rachel whined.

"Every pregnancy is different." Kurt reminded. "Just be happy she's finally showing."

"Oh sure, that and her boobs are even bigger." Rachel snipped.

 **Lima**

"She's a ringer." Finn shook his head, Marley giggled as all the pins fell once again. "Who can do this?" Finn gestured to scoreboard, "Three now four strikes in a row?"

Unique smirked resting her hands on her hips. "It's easy."

Standing up Finn shook his head "Nope, you throw that bowling ball better than I can throw a football."

"Let me show you." Unique gestured to the bowling ball.

"Alright." Getting the ball he was using he let Unique correct his hold and stance, stepping behind him Unique moved his arm.

"When your arm gets this high release the ball." Unique explained. Finn was skeptical but did what he was told, watching the ball roll down the lane he grinned when he knocked down most of the pins, hugging and hi-fiving the girls he grinned.

"Thanks Unique."

"I got you baby." Unique smiled, Finn grinned.

 **New York**

True to her word Santana didn't let Brittany go crazy with furniture, she wanted to keep living like their friends, she was determined for the others not to find out about Brittany's money. So they didn't have much furniture but they had a couch, two beds and a toddler bed, the second bed toddler bed obviously for Quinn and Beth when they came to visit. Santana had stolen the dress rack from Kurt and Rachel, Brittany bought two dressers. Together they had found a cheap dining set but Brittany managed a large wall mounted tv along with the newest and best sound system when Santana was out of the apartment filming the first of the commercials with Quinn. For that Santana was making Brittany wait to buy anything else, except maternity clothes, as much as she hated to admit it Santana needed maternity clothes.

Santana pouted tugging the tight black tank top down tucking it into her maternaty jeans, Brittany was laughing she couldn't help it "It's not funny." Santana sniffed "I can't see my feet."

Handing the brunette a button up shirt Brittany shook her head "Baby you haven't been able to see your feet since junior year." Santana's pout changed to a glare when she heard the laughter from the couch. Santana flipped Quinn off, she was trying her best not to swear as much, she didn't want either baby's first word to be 'bitch' or worse, they'd never let her live it down.

"She's just mad because now it's her belly blocking her view and not the original set of twins." Quinn smirked, Brittany automatically glanced at Santana's boobs earning a laughing "Horn dog." from Quinn, Brittany smirked shrugging.

"Why are we friends again?" buttoning up her red shirt Santana glared at Quinn.

"Because Brittany and I came as a matched set." Quinn stood up peaking in the playpen next to the couch. "Are you sure you guys will be okay Britt?"

Brittany smiled down at the sleeping toddler "If she wakes up we'll just eat and watch cartoons."

Santana sighed "Do my shoes match?" Quinn fought back a smile and nodded remembering the times she'd asked Santana the same question.

"You look beautiful San, absolutley glowing." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek. "Now go film and I'll have lunch waiting for you when you get home."

Giving Brittany a quick hug Quinn whispered "I have snacks in my purse."

"Good she's mean when she's hungry, well not to me but Kurt and everyone else." Brittany whispered back.

"I got this." Quinn promised. They'd already shot two commercials, Quinn had been bringing snacks from the start. "Come on Ducky."

"Lima Heights!" Santana growled pointing as she followed behind Quinn, "I swear I will go all Lima Heights." Brittany watched giving a small smile, because of the twins Santana was getting bigger faster and it had thrown her balance off, she waddled now when she walked, Quinn had already dubbed her Ducky. Which the blonde pointed out to Santana was nicer than the Tubbers she'd called her.

 **Lima**

Unique bumped Marley with her shoulder as Finn closed the driver side door of the truck, Marley blushed giving Unique a light shove "Shush."

"He's nice."

Opening the passanger door Finn offered his hand to Unique helping her out of the truck, "So what movie would you girls like to see? Winner's choice after all." Finn had never seen anyone bowl a 200, Unique had bowled a 203.

"I'd say romance but that wouldn't be fair to you." Unique teased stepping back so Finn could get to Marley.

Finn chuckled "Your choice, you both out bowled me so I'll watch whatever you girls want." Finn offered his hand to Marley.

Taking it Marley said "I know which one."

"Do tell." Unique grinned linking elbows with Marley, leaning Marley whispered the movie to Unique getting an enthusastic "Oh yes! Unique agrees, men in tights."

Finn chuckled standing in line behind them as they picked the movie, superhero, he had no problem with that. Paying Finn took the tickets following them into the theatre "So popcorn and drinks? Any candy?"

"Raisinets." Marley said quietly.

"Gummie bears." Unique smiled, Finn nodded heading for the snack bar. "See this is what a nice boy is like." Unique bumped Marley's shoulder again.

 **New York**

 **Rachel**

Rachel shook her head sobbing as she buried her face in Kurt's shoulder "Why me? All I want is a salad?" rubbing her back Kurt let her cry "The baby hates me, why else would it make me want a cheese burger? I'm a vegan, do you know what that means Kurt? Do you!" Rachel demanded straightening up "All I want a salad but every time I get close to a vegetable I want to throw up."

"Well what did your doctor say?"

"While he agreed I should be able to eat what I want he claimed a strictly vegan diet was not good for the growth and health of the baby." Rachel stated.

"It seems the baby agrees with him." Kurt said sympathetically. "You know I support your lifestyle but you also know you need to eat not just for yourself but your baby, there's two of you, you need to eat more and you need to eat things both of you like." Kurt rubbed her shoulders adding "Unless you want to keep throwing up on yourself.

Rachel frowned muttering "I want a cheeseburger and fries."

 **Santana**

"What happened?" Brittany rushed to the couch where Santana sat crying in Quinn's arms, she'd only been gone ten minutes to check on the dance studio.

"Training sequence." Quinn gestured to the animated movie on the screen as Santana moved herself from Quinn's arms to Brittany's, "I cried at commercials."

"I remember." Brittany shook her head, rubbing Santana's back Britany murmured "Baby you know you can't watch these."

"I could before." Santana hiccuped burying her face into Brittany's shoulder.

"Hormones." Brittany reminded "The babies are causing a lot of changes."

Santana sniffed muttering "Berry's not crying."

"I'm sure there are other things making her miserable." Quinn promised standing "I'll make us lunch, remember Beth and I will head for the airport around two tomorrow and we'll call when we land."

"Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off?" Brittany asked lightly kissing the top of Santana's head as she rocked the smaller brunette.

"No, it'd cut too close to the doctor's appointment." Quinn shook her head heading to the kitchen, the girls had yet to do anything to the loft other than the basic kitchen, bedroom and living room room needs "And you better call and tell me, I need to know boy, girl or both."

"We will." Brittany promised.


	11. June, Boys or Girls

**New York**

It had been some time since he'd seen her but he'd kept tabs on her, but now he wasn't sure what he was hearing was true. He'd heard the same rumor about Santana, but it couldn't be true because she was a lesbian. Standing at the loft door he exhaled before knocking.

He heard a muffled "I got it." before the door opened and he was greeted with "What the hell?" his hair was shorter and he didn't look as pompus but Jesse St. James hadn't really changed since the last time they seen each other.

Glancing down he saw that one rumor was true "Hi Santana."

"Hey San who's at the door?" Rachel froze seeing him there, he was trying not to look at her stomach, Brittany stepped around the tiny brunette smiling.

"Oh hey, it's Mr. Schue's son, hi."

Smirking Jesse returned her greeting "Hi Brittany, congratulations." he gestured to Santana, if the pregnant part of the rumor was true obviously the Brittany part was as well..

"Oh thanks." Brittany grinned.

"Yes, thank you." Santana nodded, reaching out she linked her pinky with Brittany's before glancing back at Rachel and then the floor, "We'll be...if you need us, otherwise we'll see you tomorrow, I'll call you later."

"Okay." Rachel nodded back.

"Mind if I come in?" Jesse asked, Rachel nodded gesturing him into the loft, Kurt wasn't at home.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked nervously wringing her hands.

"Checking up on you." Jesse admitted stepping closer "How are you?" he gestured to her belly.

"As well as can be expected."

Following her to the couch Jesse sat down "So what's going on Rachel, I know what I've heard and some of it seems true." he gestured once again to her belly.

Rachel sighed "Finn and I...you know I'm pregnant." Jesse nodded. "This was not part of my plan, I...I'm going to give the baby to Finn...I...I can't..." Rachel shook her head "I can't take care of a child and pursue my broadway dream anymore than Shelby could."

"You're not Shelby." Jesse reminded. "You can share custody, visit have some input on how the kid's raised."

"It's a boy." Rachel touched her stomach "I just found out this morning, Santana's is this afternoon."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"No." Rachel frowned "Finn and that girl Marley did."

"Is it that bad of a name?" Rachel's distaste was obvious.

"Christopher Brice."

"Like Fanny Brice?" Jesse asked, Rachel nodded "And you don't like it?"

"She came up with it, he let a child name our child." Rachel glared.

"It looks like she tried to help him come up with a name you'd like too." Jesse pointed out.

"So you're taking their side?" Rachel gasped.

"No, no, no." Jesse held his hands up "Just pointing out that they were thinking of you...trying to give the baby a piece of you even if you weren't involved."

"Oh." Rachel hadn't thought of it that way.

"You look beautiful by the way, pregnancy suits you."

Rachel blushed shaking her head "If you could see under this make up..."

Reaching out Jesse covered her hand with his giving it a squeeze "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Can I take you to lunch, I know a vegan place." Jesse suggested.

Rachel bit her lower lip before saying "The baby doesn't like it when I try to eat vegan."

Jesse gave an amused chuckle saying "Definitely Finn's kid." even Rachel chuckled "You call Finn let him know it's a boy, I'll look for a place to eat."

"I actually just did that, that's why the girls were here, they helped me." Rachel admitted.

 **Lima**

Finn beamed grabbing Marley up in a hug when she opened the door "It's a boy!"

"Congratulations." Marley laughed holding tight as he spun her around.

"What's all the yelling?" Mrs. Rose hurried to the door.

"Oh...uh...S...Sorry." putting Marley down Finn nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's a boy." Marley smiled at her mom.

"Oh!" Mrs. Rose smiled up at Finn "Brittany was right."

"Yea." Finn nodded.

"We have to tell Tina." Marley felt around in her pockets for her phone.

"And Unique." Finn looked over Marley's shoulder at her phone. "Santana's supposed to find out this afternoon. Brittany hopes it's girls," Finn glanced up at Mrs. Rose explaining "she said I needed a boy because I'm a guy and they need girls because they're girls otherwise we'd be confused." Mrs. Rose nodded amused, Brittany was a sweet girl.

 **New York**

Santana hissingly inhaled as the cold gel touched her belly "I thought we were going to warm that up Doc?"

"The new warmer is coming tomorrow." he apologized with a chuckle "So are you ready to find out what we are having?" he smiled at Santana and Brittany.

"As long as they're healthy I don't care." Santana admitted glueing her eyes to the screen as he touched her belly with the wand, Brittany nodded kissing Santana's head when the brunette squeezed her hand.

"Well as long as they work with us, we will be able to tell..." chuckling he said "It appears they are both rather shy but..." moving the wand he continued to take pictures and make notes "We have two girls."

Brittany squealed.


	12. July

**July**

 **New York**

 **Santana**

"A swear jar?" Santana arched her eye brow looking at the gallon sized jar on the small kitchen island. "Why the hell do we need a swear jar?" Santana thought she was doing great, she wasn't saying the 'big' swear words as much.

Kurt fought back a giggle as Brittany dropped to her knees in front of Santana putting a hand on either side of Santana's belly. "Shhh. They can hear now San." Brittany looked up at Santana before looking straight at the belly in front of her "Mami's sorry, she's going to work on that." Brittany looked back up at Santana "We don't need their first words to be bad words."

Rolling her eyes Santana offered her hands to Brittany "Fine." Kurt chuckled earning "Shut up Lady Hummel."

"That's not nice San." Brittany repremanded as she took the brunette's hands, standing without Santana's assistance she looked at Kurt "We'd love to come up for luch with you and Rachel."

"I'll let Rachel know and please, please" Kurt looked pleadingly at Santana "do not mention that she is eating meat."

"Wait, what?" Santana asked suddenly curious.

"It's the baby, he's making her crave hamburgers and cheese burgers."

"San..." Brittany warned seeing the battle rage on Santana's face as the Latina tried not to laugh, Kurt heard the small snorts of laughter before Santana clamped her hand over her own mouth.

After a few moments of giggles Santana finally wrapped her arms as far around her own expanding waist as she could. "I'm okay." she giggled again before clearing her throat "I'm okay, and I'll agree to it, but if she picks on me first all bets are off."

"Understandable." Kurt nodded "And one more thing Jesse will be joining us."

"As in St. James?" Santana questioned, Kurt nodded. "Why? Do we like him?" Brittany and Kurt both looked curiously at Santana "I mean Rachel, does Rachel like him?" Santana's interest was peeked "I mean I gots no problem, he's a step up from Casanova even if he is a pompous ass."

"San!" Brittany squeaked.

"That's not a curse word, it's an animal." Santana defended herself, Brittany frowned looking at Kurt for his opinion.

"She's not wrong." Kurt admitted.

"Fine." Brittnay pointed squinting at Santana, she was trying to go for angry but Santana couldn't fight the smirk, Brittany's scrunched up nose and finger pointing meant to be a warning was too cute for her. "Not funny." Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Santana quickly snagged Brittany's hand pulling her into a hug "I'll behave, I promise." Kurt pursed his lips shaking his head at the smug look on the blonde's face as she hugged the smaller woman, Brittany had her ways to keep Santana under control, he just wondered if Santana had figured it out yet.

"We'll feed the cats and be right up." Brittany promised.

"I'll let Rachel know." Kurt promised with a smile.

Santana nodded waiting for the door to close behind Kurt, "I guess it's more than a one time thing."

"One time thing?" Brittany questioned heading for the locked cubby with the cat food and extra toys.

"With his ego I thought he was just coming to brag or something." Santana shrugged. "Maybe he really does like her."

 **Rachel**

Jesse smiled at Rachel when she opened the door, holding up a small bouquet of random flowers and a bottle of apple juice. "Something for you," he handed her the flowers "they called it a Summer Bouquet and this is for the baby." Rachel shook her head taking the apple juice in her other hand "I know you have to eat and drink healthy for the baby."

"Thank you." Rachel blushed.

Kurt stepped in through the open door "The girls said they'll be up for lunch." closing the door behind him he informed Rachel "And she promises to behave if you do." Rachel rolled her eyes putting the juice in the refrigerator.

It was only a few minutes before the girls arrived, Jesse was ready holding up a red gift bag, he offered it to Santana who eyed it warily. "It's nothing bad, I promise." Jesse continued to hold it out as he stepped closer to Santana and Brittany "Kurt said you were expecting twins."

"We are." Brittany beamed.

"For you and Brittany." Taking the bag Santana slowly moved the paper looking in the bag, Jesse froze when the Latina burst into tears, eyes wide he offered "I...I can take them back." Brittany pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back.

"It's okay she does that now." Rachel explained."I'm stuck eating meat and she cries."

"It's because her hormones are out of balance and your body is craving something it knows it can get from eating meat." Jesse explained, glancing around he asked "Why is everyone looking at me like I have two heads?"

"How do you..." Kurt gestured to the two pregnant women.

Jesse held up his cell phone "I looked it up, what I might encounter with a pregnant woman."

"Let me see San." Brittany lightly pulled the bag away from her, peaking in the bag Brittany smiled "Awe so cute, thank you Jesse." Brittany carefully pulled out the contents of the bag, stuffed animals, ducks to be exact, two sets of a mom and baby duck putting them on the table.

Jesse stiffened up as Santana, still sobbing, turned from Brittany and hugged him, "You're so nice and I've been so mean to you." not sure what to do Jesse lightly hugged her patting her back.

Blocking his mouth so the others couldn't see Kurt whispered to Rachel "It's like drunk Santana." Rachel bit back a smile, he was right.

"Come on sweetie," Brittany touched Santana's shoulder "let's go sit down." sniffling Santana let Brittany guide her to the couch. Kurt scooped up the ducks bringing them to the girls.

"He's so nice." Santana sobbed taking both sets of ducks from Kurt.

It was well after lunch when Brittany took the yawning Santana back to their place for a nap, Kurt disappeared too them leaving Rachel and Jesse alone. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You already said that." Jesse gave her a smile.

"Oh." Rachel nodded "Um...are you looking at any parts right now?"

"No, but I hear you got Fanny, how's practice?"

"I'm sure it would be easier if I didn't waddle so much." Rachel admitted, "I've managed to keep the part because the baby is due before we open, I have time to fully recover before we open."

"If you want to practice more, I'm your man, just don't push it too much because you can hurt you and the baby." the concern in Jesse's voice easy to detect Rachel tilted her head.

"Why should it matter to you what I do?"

Jesse shook his head amused "Come on Rachel you know I care about you and I know you still care for me, why shouldn't you and your child's health matter to me?"

"Oh...um..." Rachel bit her lower lip.

"I know you have Kurt and Santana, now Brittany but you have me too." Jesse took her hand "And I want to take you to dinner, tonight. Just the three of." he couldn't help but smirk as he glanced at her belly, Rachel chuckled amused "Is that a yes?" Jesse asked trying to catch her eyes, she gave a slight nod "So yes," Jesse grinned answering for Rachel in a slightly higher voice "Yes Jesse, I would love to go to dinner with you, you're are after all the most handsome man I've ever met and so talented too." Rachel giggled.

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you."

Hand to his chest in mock pain Jesse gasped "What happened to the rest of it? Am I not talented or handsome?"

"Very handsome and very talented." Rachel giggled again.

"So it's a date, tonight." leaning Jesse lightly kissed her lips before standing "6 o'clock."

Rachel nodded, confused she watched him leave the loft, lightly touching her lips she gasped, she'd just agreed to a date.

 **Lima**

Marley opened the front door smiling at a bouncing Finn "She sent me these." Finn grinned showing Marley the ultrasound photos.

"That's great, come on in I'm sure mom would love to see them too." closing the door behind him she gestured him tothe living room "Mom! It's Finn, he has ultrasound pictures." Millie smiled at Finn, his excitement radiated as he stepped into the room.

Finn sat between the women on the couch showing them the untrasound photos, Millie pointing things out that hadn't been marked. Finn had been this excited for Beth too, even knowing she wasn't his, Puck stepping forward as Quinn's mystery guy had crushed him, his girl and his best friend. It hadn't made him feel any better knowing they were drunk when they slept together but eventually he forgave them. "What names have you picked out?"

"Christopher Brice Hudson." Finn gave a half smile looking at Marley who blushed.

"That's a very nice name." Millie nodded not missing the interaction between the two. "I'm going to take care of my kitchen, you two go have fun." Finn stood when Mrs. Rose did "I hear there's a new movie out." Millie suggested as she walked away.

"W..we could call Unique." Finn suggested tucking the ultrasounds away in the envelope they'd been sent in.

"Okay." Marley nodded, relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Shaking her head Millie rolled her eyes disappearing into the kitchen.

 **New York**

Brittany pulled the loft door open greeted with Rachel blurting "I think Jesse just asked me out, and I think I just said yes."

"You interrupt my food rub for that Berry?" Santana glared as Brittany let the other brunette in.

"I mean really," Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard Santana "who would ask a pregnant woman out?" Santana glanced at Brittany forcing Rachel to finally acknowlege her "You two don't count."

"Is it the lesbian thing?" Brittany asked confused.

"No," Rachel shook her head realizing how it sounded, looking at Santana she bluntly said "you're Brittana you belong together any idiot can see that, and if they can't that's their problem." Santana knew Rachel was speaking about her grandmother. "I just..." sitting in the chair they dubbed Quinn's chair Rachel continued "I love spending time with Jesse, we have so much in common but am I really ready for something this soon and now when I'm starting to balloon up?"

"Tell us what he said and we'll tell you if it's a date or friendly dinner." Santana settled back in her original position with her feet on Brittany's lap. Rachel told them everything which left Santana smirking "Yup, it's a date."

"What do I do, I don't have any nice clothes I can wear." Rachel panicked. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Relax Berry, we'll call Quinn I'm sure she can help you." Santana yawned.

"But it's tonight."

"What about those types of dresses Quinn always wore?" Brittany asked looking over to see Santana's eyes closed.

"Empire waist." Santana answered keeping her eyes closed. "How fancy a place?"

"I... I don't know." Rachel admitted.

Gesturing to the dress rack Santana yawned "Black on the right hand side, empire waist, simple necklace and earrings. Come down and we'll fix your hair and make up."

"Really?" Rachel clasped her hands in front of her.

Santana finally opened her eyes "Yea, why not, if it's a fancy place take the black wrap too."

"Thank you." Rachel hugged them both before scurrying back to her apartment.

 **Lima**

"Am I the unofficial offical chaperone?" Unique questioned "Is my purpose here to make sure you kids behave?"

Marley blushed giving Unique a shove as they walked to Finn's truck, he stood by the passenger door to open it and help them in "I should have never told you." Marley muttered as they stepped closer.

Laughing Unique agreed "No you should not."

Finn smiled as they approached, opening the door he offered his hand to Marley "Breadstix and movies."

"Baby shopping?" Unique asked hopefully.

Finn chuckled helping her in the truck "A little closer to time, oh we got ultrasounds, Marley show her the ultrasounds."

"Baby!" Unique squealed seeing the photos in Marley's hand, Marley explained the parts that weren't tagged as Finn had to her. "He seems rather proud of himself." Unique quipped to Finn as he climbed in the truck.

"That's what Santana said." Finn chuckled then added "They're having girls."

 **New York**

"Hey San..tan..a," Kurt froze at the door looking over the brunette's shoulder, "There's a Christmas tree and fireplace in the middle of your apartment that I'm pretty sure wasn't here earlier because I'm know Rachel would have told me about it."

Santana let Kurt ramble before smirking and stepping back, he was correct they'd pulled out the boxes once Rachel had left "Christmas in July." It was a faux fireplace/heater that Brittany had talked Santana into letting her buy, and it wasn't a large tree just a small 2 foot tree, lit up and decorated in their school colors. No tinsel because of the cats, but Santana didn't mind, Christmas in July was just what the Pierce family did to 'recharge' as it were. Pierce bought everyone gifts and they opened them on the morning of the 31st, no Santa just simple

"Um...okay." Kurt now watched Brittany gleefully digging through a box that was marked July Christmas, it was a medium sized box and so far he'd watched her pull out a couple Christmas Angels and mistletoe.

"Pierce family tradition." Santana explained remembering Kurt never went over to Brittany's house when they were in high school. "So what's up?"

"Just wondering if you and Britt would like to come see movies and eat junk food while we wait for Rachel to return from her date?"

"Hey B, do you want to go visit Hummel when we're through dressing Rachel for her date?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded without looking up from her box.

"We'll see you later." Santana nodded.

"I'll leave you to your decorating." Kurt nodded seeing himself out.

Santana sat back down on the couch where she was once again flanked by two large cats, scratching their heads Santana stretched yawning. "Baby we should take a nap until Rachel gets here," Brittany suggested looking up from her box "I can decorate later."

Santana yawned pouting "But I already took a nap."

"And you're tired again." Brittany pointed out. "Come on let's nap." standing up Brittany held her hand out to Santana as she moved closer to the couch, "Come on..." Brittany grinned wiggling her fingers, taking Brittany's hand Santana let her lead her to the bed. "It takes a lot to grow babies."

"Just a little nap." Santana muttered rubbing her eyes. She was okay with the always hungry, she tolerated the crying but she detested always being tired although it did mean extra cuddles with Brittany.

Brittany stayed cuddled with the brunette until she heard a light snore coming from Santana, something Brittany knew would mortify Santana if she knew, tucking the blankets up Brittany smiled at the two cats curling against Santana's back promising the duo as she took a quick picture "As soon as I'm done I'll feed you."

Humming to herself Brittany emptied the rest of the box, grinning at the mistletoe she taped it in place on the wall above the coffee maker, not that she needed help getting morning kisses but it was fun and it made Santana smile. By the time Santana came shuffling into the living room an hour later Brittany had everything set up and both cats fed as promised. "You left me."

"Just for a few minutes," Brittany lied "just to finish this up." Brittany wrapped around the shorter woman from behind quickly kissing her pouting girlfriend on the cheek.

 **Lima**

"All the perks of dating without the hassles of dating." Unique smiled sipping her soda, Marley was sitting in the middle as they situated themselves for the movie. "One of these days I will have to get one of my own, without having to borrow yours." Unique gave a quick eyebrow raise glancing in Finn's direction as the towering teen returned with more food and a few other items.

Shooting Unique a quick 'shut up' look Marely was all smiles when Finn sat next to her "Oh! What's this?" Surprised Marley accepted the baseball cap that Finn took off his head and tugged down on hers.

"The manager gave it to me, it was stuff they gave out with other movies, he said they were cleaning up and found this box tucked under other stuff so they're giving it away today." Leaning around Finn handed Unique a roled up and rubber banded poster "I thought you might like this instead of a hat."

"Oh?" taking the rubber band off Unique slightly unrolled the poster giving a little gasp "Yes, so much better." giving Marley a quick glimpse of the poster Unique rolled it back up "Thank you Finn."

"What about you?" Marley asked Finn.

"I got a shirt." handing Marley the small pizza in his hand he pulled the shirt off his shoulder, giving it a quick shake he held it open grinning, the same superhero symbol that was emblazoned on the hat was on the shirt.

 **New York**

 **Rachel**

Jesse smiled offering flowers once more when Rachel opened the loft door "Thank you, would you like to come in while I put these in water?"

"Let me get those." Kurt said practically flying off the couch "You kids go have fun." taking the flowers Kurt gave them a quick smell before giving an approving nod. Handing Rachel the wrap Kurt smiled shooing the duo away before he closed the door.

 **Santana**

Yawning Santana shook her head at Brittany pouting "Make him come down here Britt, I don't wanna move."

"I'll see what I can do." Brittany picked up her phone quickly texting Kurt.

 **Brittany to Kurt:** San's comfortable on the couch, can you come down here instead

 **Kurt to Brittany:** I'll bring the ice cream

 **Lima**

Unique smirked, she couldn't decide what was more amusing, watching the duo sneaking glances at one another during the movie, barely missing when the other was looking, or the comedy itself.

Finn glanced over hearing Marley laugh, giving a nervous smile when she caught him he leaned closer whispering "If your not busy on the 4th Mom and Burt are having a few people over for barbeque, it's be great if you and your mom came over."

Staring straight at the screen Unique pretended not to hear the invitation or Marley's stutter of "O..oh, um I'll...I'll ask my mom when I get home tonight."

 **New York**

Following her in the restaurant Jesse took the wrap "I found a place that does vegan if he lets you have it today."

"Thank you." Rachel gave a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I'm just... are you sure about this?" Rachel questioned.

"Aren't you?" Jesse took her hand. "I know how I sounded in high school, I was a pompus ass," he couldn't help but smile "but I wasn't wrong, we could be a powerhouse Broadway couple."

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle agreeing. "We are extremely talented."

"It's just nice to go out with someone who understands me and knows I can get ecotistical." Jesse admitted, turning his attention to the hostess he smiled "St. James for 6:30."

Giving a quick scan of her book the hostess nodded "Right this way sir." grabbing two menus she gestured in the direction they were going.

Rachel was surprised at how easy dinner went, the conversation flowed, Jesse teased her when she was able to not just order a vegetarian meal but to eat it to which she stuck out her tongue, but savored the meal.

Jesse sipped his water "If you don't mind me asking when is the baby due?"

"November, but we're taking time off and going to Lima at the end of October, Mr. Pierce doesn't travel well so Santana suggested they have the babies in Lima and then stick around for Thanksgiving. It will give them help while they get used to two." Rachel sighed "My dads say the same, they worry they won't get to see the baby much after he's born."

Jesse shook his head "Finn's not the kind of guy that would do that, with everything you've told me about his own upbringing, I think he'll welcome every bit of family that you have between you, maybe even Shelby." Rachel's face fell at the mention of her biological mother's name. "What, what's wrong?"

"It's... I...I haven't told Shelby." Rachel admitted.

Reaching out Jesse covered her hand with his "I'll go with you if you tell her."

"Really?" Rachel looked up teary eyed.

"Really." he nodded giving her a half smile. "I know you have Kurt, Santana and Brittany but you have me now too."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.


	13. July 4th

(To my last reviewer, I have always said they need a sarcasm font, but how's this, stick around and when I'm through with the 'What if', I'll give you a Finchel Christmas. No joke, I'll even name it 'A Finchel Christmas' and if I get inspired you'll get it before 'What if' is finished.)

 **Lima**

"Hey Mom?" Marley called out as she and Finn walked in the house.

"Kitchen."

"Oh wow." eyes wide Finn was surprised by the meal prep going on in front of him, his mom could cook but she cooked simple things, Millie however didn't.

"Hey." Marley smiled hugging her mom from behind "Need help?"

"If you'd like." her mother smiled "Are you okay Finn?"

"Oh, yea...um what is all this...I mean it looks good aaand smells good." shoving his hands in his pockets he continued to take in everything on the counter. Marley gave his elbow a tug nodding towards the sink, Finn followed washing his hands at the same time as Marley whispering "What are we doing?"

"Homemade beef stew for next week." Marley whispered back.

"Oh." Finn nodded.

Millie smiled she had no idea what they'd said but whatever it was that was all it took and he was standing next to Marley on the other side of the island with a cutting board and knife in front of him ready to help. Marley had helped so many times she pulled over a few potatoes and started showing Finn what to do, handing him a peeler she explained "First we peel them and then we cut them into bite sized squares, everything the same size so it cooks evenly." Peeling was easy, Carole trusted him with peeling, it was the cutting of things she'd been leary on, Millie and Marley smiled when Finn held up his peeled potato with pride.

While he peeled another potato Finn asked without looking up "Mrs. Rose, we were wondering...my parents and me, if you and Marley weren't busy for the 4th of July if you would like to come over for a barbeque and fireworks?"

"That's so sweet are you sure?" Millie asked.

Finn gave a shrug and a grin "Yea, I mean it'll be fun, we don't have a pool or anything but we got frisbee, baseballs and gloves, football and Burt put in a basketball hoop, mainly for me and him but Kurt tries."

"They still talk about his kick." Millie chuckled.

Finn smirked giving a chuckle of his own "If he'd stayed on the team I know we'd have won more."

Marley smiled, glancing at her mom she asked "Is there anything you'd like us to bring?"

Finn's smirk changed to a crooked smile "Whatever you want, we start the barbeque at ten, it's kind of an all day kind of thing, lunch and dinner."

Finn left after helping prep the beef stew, hearing that he never cut vegetables with his own mom at home Millie took a few photos for him with his phone so he could show his mom his new skill, sneaking a few more pictures of the fun with her own phone Millie also captured the looks that Unique had told her about.

 **New York**

"Come in Berry!" Santana called out before taking another bite of her ice cream, Brittany shook her head chuckling as Rachel stepped in the apartment confused by the decorations and unsure as to why Kurt had left her a note to come down until Santana ordered "Spill Berry." pointing at the empty spot on the couch.

Rolling her eyes Rachel sat down "Dinner was nice and he offered to go with me when ItalktoShelby." Rachel blurted.

"What?" Sitting up Santana put her feet on the floor she'd caught one word out of the last group said "Say that again, Shelby?"

"I..." Rachel exhaled clasping her hands in her lap "I haven't told Shelby, I'm not sure what to tell her..."

"So wait until you know what you're going to say." Brittany yawned "Practice your conversations, I used to with Santana, she gave me kisses when I got things right..." Brittany frowned "You practice with Kurt." Santana smirked.

"Just have the same conversation you had with your dads, she should understand." Kurt promised. "You're not ready to be a mom, you're focusing on your broadway dreams."

"Or just tell her you're knocked up and leave it at that, the rest really isn't her business." Santana quipped. "Now, date, kiss? Was there tongue?" Santana smirked seeing Rachel blush.

"R..really Santana th...that's none of your business."

Brittany laughed happily clapping "Totally tongue."

"You guys suck." Rachel pouted.

"Well..."

"Shut up." Kurt interrupt Santana who couldn't help but laugh, he knew exactly where her dirty mind went. "Spill, I'm manless, I need to live vicariously through someone and these two are like an old married couple." Brittany smiled cuddling to Santana's side her hand resting on the small belly, "See, this is a wild night for them." Kurt gestured to the duo disappointed.

"Bite me." Santana flipped him off before settling next to Brittany offering the blonde a bite of her ice cream.

"Do you mind if I invite him to our 4th of July party?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"No bursting into random song." Santana pointed at the smaller brunette."It's all about the fireworks and food since booze is off the table this year."

"That's not nice San," Brittany chided, "you know they can't help it...it's like..."

"A sickness?" Santana offered with a smile when Brittany couldn't find the right word, Brittany wasn't sure that was the word she was looking for but nodded anyway. "One word about our decorations and I kick him in his jingle bells." Santana warned. "Now spill it." Rachel sighed giving in as Kurt pressed a drink in her hands, frowning at the brown liquid she looked up when Santana said "It's your kinda hot chocolate. Now was he a good boy? Opened doors, pulled out chairs or do we need to give him lessons?"

"It was fine Santana, we went to Lightly Fierce, he was a complete gentleman."

"Where's the fun in that?" Santana quipped.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Rachel glared.

"Sorry, please continue." Santana held up her hand in surrender, Kurt took the spoon and empty ice cream container earning a "Thank you." from the Latina.

Rachel began her story with Kurt practically forcing her out of the loft and continued all through dinner, his offer to help her talk to Shelby, her offer of 4th of July and his asking her out on another date.

 **Lima**

 **4th of July**

Millie watched the blushing exchange of smiles between Finn and her daughter as the young man carried the small ice chest from the car, offering his elbow to Marley he took them around the side of the house to his parents, "Mom and Burt are back here, Burt's already at the barbeque, Mom's setting up the tables. Kurt stayed in New York this year so it's just us and a couple of the guys from the shop and their wives."

Burt liked to make sure everyone had a place to go for every holiday. "That's a lot of people." Marley scanned the back yard, the only one she knew was Finn, feeling her grip on his bicep tighten Finn glanced down at Marley.

"I'll introduce you to everyone and then we can go hide." Finn offered.

"Thank you." Marley gave him a small smile.

"Marley!" Carole smiled setting the platter of deviled eggs down, "You must be Mrs. Rose." Stepping away from the barbeque Burt joined his wife "Thank you for coming, I'm Burt Hummel and this is my wife Carole." heintroduced himself and Carole as his wife hugged Marley who was still holding Finn's bicep.

"Millie Rose."

Putting his hand on Finn's shoulder Burt whispered "Take the ice chest to the table, then introduce Marley around, I hooked the game system to the tv if it gets to much for her." Burt had seen the deer in the headlights look on the younger Rose. "Well Millie let's introduce you to the rest of the crowd."

 **New York**

"How are we on the roof top?" Rachel asked looking around in awe.

"A key." Brittany looked at the brunette confused.

"No," Rachel shook her head remembering who she was talking to "I mean, before we were never allowed up here and I'm pretty sure it looked nothing like this." Rachel gestured around her. The roof looked less like a roof and more like a mini park with a small green house. "It's like whoever took over updated everything, they even added solar panels and I'm going to say a larger water heater, which I'm grateful for."

Brittany shrugged, Santana sat in the nearest chair yawning "We're up here, that's all that matters and there's a big ass table waiting for food to be put on it."

Jesse chuckled following Kurt, both boys and Brittany were carrying the food "Are other people coming to this dinner?" Rachel asked seeing the size of the side dishes.

"Wheezy's in town with Shane." Santana yawned again, poking her belly Santana talked to it "You two owe me the biggest coffee ever after I have you...don't kick me." Santana poked her belly again.

"Baby stop fighting with the babies." Brittany shook her head.

"They started it." Santana muttered giving her belly one last poke before settling back in her seat, Rachel laughed sitting in the chair next to Santana earning a glare.

"You guys behave we'll be right back." Brittany pointed warningly at the girls, closing her eyes Santana gave a thumbs up before resting her hands on her belly.

"Do you guys actually have a key?" Rachel asked, Santana knew what she was really asking.

"Yes Berry," Santana opened her eyes "Brittany got a key, this is the break room for the dance studio and being manager apparently has it's perks." Yawning Santana admitted smirking "Janitor closet was the last door I opened."

Rachel rolled her eyes knowing what the other brunette was hinting at, running her hand over her own stomach Rachel sighed "Are you going to sign the babies up for dance, or will Brittany teach them at home?" Rachel asked curiously.

"If they want to dance I'm sure it'll be both."

"Do you think, if he wants to dance Finn will sign him up?"

"I'm sure he'll do whatever he can for the baby, he's already got an apartment and multiple sitters lined up for when he has to work or go to school." Santana informed her.

"Marley." Rachel muttered.

Santana gave an exasperated sigh "What is your problem with my girl? She's helping him get ready for the baby."

"I don't know." Rachel answered honestly. "And I'm dating Jesse so it shouldn't even matter if they're dating."

"They're not, they're just friends." Santana shook her head "And I think it's hormones, they make us crazy."

"I think the others would say crazier." Rachel admitted.

"We have always been a little on edge." Santana agreed.

"A little?" Rachel laughed with her.

"Okay so I've been known to go Lima Heights from time to time and you sent someone to a crack house." Santana laughed.

Rachel chuckled shaking her head. "No one's ever going to let that go, it wasn't an active crack house." Rachel reminded. "Oh!" Rachel's hand shot to her stomach.

"What?" Santana struggled to sit up.

"I...I think the baby kicked." Rachel looked up from her stomach wide eyed.

"Scared the hell out of me the first time too." Santana admitted.

"There it is again." Rachel gasped, tears forming in her eyes she stared down at her stomach in awe.

 **Lima**

Most of the neighbors lined the street in various lawn chairs as fireworks were lit up and down the middle of the road, laughing Finn ran back to the sidewalk, the kids squealed at the array of colors as the fireworks exploded. Grabbing his waist Marley pulled him back on the sidewalk as he stumbled teetering on the curb, arm around his waist she held her hand to his chest. Dropping his arm across Marley's shoulders he grinned down at her "Thanks."

"Just think, next year you'll be doing this for the baby." Marley smiled.

"Yea." Finn grinned at the thought, then his eyes widened "This'll be his first Christmas."

"And Hanukka." Marley reminded "I'm sure the Berrys would be more than happy to spend it with you, and Rachel."

 **New York**

"He kicked me!" Rachel grabbed Jesse's hand pulling it to her stomach, Kurt smiled he'd never seen Rachel so excited.

Jesse's face lit up feeling the kick "Might be a football player like Finn or a dancer."

"We can only hope his dance skills lean more towards Berry." Santana chuckled then poked her belly "Stop it, that's my bladder not a trampoline." Squirming Santana tried to get up before muttering "Help." Offering his hands to her Kurt pulled Santana to her feet "This sucks."

"And it's only going to get worse the bigger they get." Kurt reminded earning a glare.

"Be nice." Brittany chirped at the duo taking Santana's hand "You okay?"

"Yea," Santana mumbled heading for the stairs "I have to pee again."

"Understandable, between the babies and all the water you have to drink." Brittany nodded walking with her. "We'll be right back."

"We forgot the chips." Kurt called out.

"We'll grab them." Brittany promised.

Once they were out of ear shot Santana shook her head amused "Who would have thought Jesse St. James would get her intrested in being a mom."

"Right." Brittany laughed.

 **Lima**

Laying on their backs in the bed of Finn's truck Marley and Finn watched the city fireworks exploding overhead, his hands clasped at his waist Finn stared up in awe. "Everything's going to change."

"And you're ready for it." Marley promised leaning her head against his shoulder. "I saw the 5 gallon water bottle you had by your door with change in it, I'm guessing it's for him."

"Yea." Finn smiled. "I want to do so much with him when he gets older so I thought I'd start saving now, I mean I know it's silly but..."

"It's not silly," Marley shook her head "and when you're ready to roll it call me and I'll help, we can make a day of it." she chuckled.

"Movies and rolling change." Finn agreed. "Thanks Marley, you have no idea how much easier you've made all this." reaching down Finn took her hand giving it a squeeze, Marley shrugged blushing.

"That's what friends do, they help each other."

 **New York**

Snuggling back into Brittany's arms Santana closed her eyes, it wasn't about the fireworks for her, it was being with Brittany, that was all that mattered, resting her cheek on the top of Santana's head Brittany sighed contently.

Rachel yawned leaning back against Jesse on the small bench they were sharing, wrapping his arms around her waist Jesse asked "Are you having fun?"

"Mmm-hmm." Rachel nodded "Thank you for coming." dropping her head back on his shoulder Rachel watched the dance of lights from the multiple fireworks displays "It's beautiful."

"Sure is." Jesse murmured looking down at the top of her head.


	14. August

**Lima**

To say she was surprised was an understatement, Finn had thrown her off balance when he yanked his apartment door open, seeing it was Marley he yanked her into his arms for a hug.

"Ooof." Marley wrapped her arms around Finn's waist, her head resting on his chest she could feel and hear his heart rapidly beating "Finn?"

"She sent me an email, I'm afraid to open it." Finn admitted into her hair, slowly pulling away he asked. "What if she's changed her mind, what if she wants to keep him?"

"It'll be okay." Marley promised, taking his hand she pulled him into his apartment "Let's read it together." closing and locking the apartment door behind them Marley tugged him to the table where his laptop was. "Okay let's open it and see." Marley sat down, reaching around her Finn typed in his password pulling up his email, clicking Rachel's he sat down next to Marley.

"What if she wants to keep him?"

"It'll be okay, I promise." Marley gave his hand a squeeze.

' _My dearest Finn,_

 _This has taken me sometime to compose, not because of what I'm going to say but because I want you to understand I'm not taking the baby away from you. But I have begun to feel a connection with the baby and would like visitations and input on certain things in his life. For example, if he would like singing or dancing lessons I would gladly pay for those, or any other lessons he may require as time goes by._

 _After he is born I would like to get together and discuss things of this nature and visitations as well._

 _Deepset regards,_

 _Rachel'_

Finn looked at Marley slightly confused. "She wants to pay for things and visit?" Marley nodded "But I keep him with me?" Marley nodded again.

"I think she means until he's old enough to travel that she'll come here to visit and once he's older he can go to her too." Marley explained. "It's good that she wants to be more involved."

"I should send her an email, tell her thank you for letting me know."

Marley nodded in agreement adding "You should send her pictures of his room, I think she'd like it."

"That's a good idea." Finn smiled asking "Could you take them, my pictures come out fuzzy."

"Of course, then we'll put them on your laptop and send them." Marley smiled, she knew Finn was able to email from his phone but he didn't know how.

Tugging her to her feet Finn pulled her down the hall to the baby's room "He's already started the mural, he says it'll take a few weeks to finish it."

"This is beautiful Finn." Marley smiled at the sight before her, the room was a baby blue with a music mural on one wall, "Wait, I know this song." Marley hummed the tune, Finn smiled when she started to sing 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo. "It's perfect, we can take a video when it's complete so Rachel can see the whole thing." Marley said seeing the words outlined in pencil.

 **New York**

Santana glared at the lamaze teacher "Seriously? You want my ass on the floor? Have you any idea at all what it takes to get off the couch with these two? I mean seriously, are you going to help my girlfriend help me off the floor..." hearing a snort from behind her Santana turned snarking "Do you have a problem?"

"Santana..."

"Keep out of it Berry." Santana glared at her before zeroing in on the man that had made the noise giving him a quick once over Santana sneered, "You're just pissed that not only am I hotter than you and your girlfriend, my pregnant ass scored a hotter chick than you did." Santana gave a smug smirk.

"You..."

"Okay." the teacher clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "Everyone is welcome in my class, if you have an issue I'll return your money and you can leave." Santana blew the man a kiss as he pulled his girlfriend out of the room. "Please take your seats I'll be right back."

"We can sit here." Jesse pointed at two yoga mats side by side, taking Rachel's hands he helped her to the floor before helping Brittany get Santana situated.

"Thank you." Santana murmured.

"Did that hurt?" Rachel snipped at Santana.

"Oh don't start with me heifer." Santana glared at the diva.

"H...heifer!" Rachel quietly hissed at Santana, Jesses shook his head sitting behind Rachel "That's rich coming from a roly-poly like you."

Sitting behind Santana Brittany rolled her eyes "Stop, stress isn't good for the babies." Brittany whispered to both girls as the teacher walked back into the room.

"Tons of fun started it." Santana sneered.

Rachel huffed "I swear to..."

"Rachel." Brittany shook her head, "You did start it, I'm ending it." pointing towards the teacher Brittany turned her attention to the woman now at the front of the room. "Eyes forward baby." Brittany nudged Santana's head with her chin.

Leaning forward Jesse murmured in Rachel's ear as he slipped his hands around her waist "Practice makes perfect and we are nothing if not perfect, let's do this." Rachel nodded determined to be better than Santana.

 **Santana**

Quinn looked up from the script she was studying when the door opened "She started it." Santana muttered walking in ahead of Brittany.

"I know baby, let's just get you settled with Q and then I'll go check on the studio."

Sitting up Quinn patted the couch next to her "What happened?"

"Rachel called me roly-poly." Santana sniffed taking Quinn's hand to keep her balance as she sat down. "She picked on me for telling her boyfriend thank you." Santana snipped "I mean really, who does that?"

Quinn tugged the brunette closer "It's okay Ducky, it's hormones, how about I make you a BLT while you help me with my script? And when you nap I'll talk to Rachel about being mean to you."

"M'Kay." Santana nodded with a sniffle. Quinn gave an amused eyebrow raise which Brittany caught as she headed to the door, it was weird as hell to see the Queen of Mean, crying because she was called a name, they'd both had times when they had to stop her from beating Rachel's ass. The only other time Quinn could remember Rachel managing to make Santana cry was when she told her she wouldn't amount to anything other than a stripper.

 **Rachel**

"I should apologize, I didn't mean it and she's very sensitive." Rachel sighed walking with Jesse to Brittany and Santana's door "She can't have sugar anymore, she can't see her feet..." Rachel glanced down, hers were slowly disappearing as well. "I can still see mine, sort of."

"I promise to make sure your shoes always match." Jesse leaned down kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled up at him. Pulling her hand back as the door opened Rachel gave a weak smile tothe scowling blonde in front of her. "I'm here to apologize."

"Don't make her cry." Brittany warned.

"I won't, I promise, I'm sorry I made her cry." hands clasped in front of her belly Rachel bowed her head embarassed.

"They're in the kitchen, I'm going to check on the studio, I'll be right back."

Nodding Rachel entered the loft softly calling "Santana?"

"We're in the kitchen." Quinn answered for her.

Chewing her lower lip Rachel joined them, Quinn was frying bacon and Santana was sitting at the counter reading a script, stepping next to Santana she sighed rambling "I'm sorry Santana, I didn't mean to pick on you, sometimes I can't stop it. It's no excuse..." Rachel continued to ramble "and I can't say it will never happen again, these hormones have me overreacting to everything."

"Me too." Santana admitted.

"Peace? Truce?" Rachel asked. "We could go to dinner?"

"No you two have a date night," Quinn shook her head "I'm just going to grab us girls food after my audition."

 **Sam**

Yawning Sam continued to study his script, he'd memorized his lines already but as his audition wasn't for twenty more minutes he had nothing better to do. It was a small indie film based on a novel he'd actually read, it was one of Quinn's, his dyslexia made reading difficult for him but the book was interesting. His head snapped upwhen he heard "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, my agent said your boss wanted to see me." Her hair was longer and wavy but a natural honey blonde and not the platinum it was the last time he'd seen her. Swallowing Sam stood up as the secretary picked up her phone to check with her boss.

"Quinn." It was all he said.

Turning around Quinn smiled seeing it was a brunette Sam "Hi." moving to hug him Quinn pushed up on her toes giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding her arms around his waist, smiling Sam wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

Stepping back from the hug he held up his script "Audition."

"I thought you went back to Lima after the bus ad."

"I did for a few months but then I got word about this movie and my agent said they asked if I would audition." Sam shrugged "I mean they asked for me so I couldn't say no."

"They're ready for you Miss Fabray." the secretary gestured to the door behind her.

"We should get dinner." Quinn said before kissing his cheek again.

"We should." Sam agreed "Wait for me and we'll share a cab." Sam said dropping his hands to his sides.

Sitting back down he started tapping his feet out of boredum. "Mr. Evans?"

"Yes?" Sam looked at the secretary.

"They would like you to join Miss Fabray." she gestured to the door Quinn had just walked through moments before.

"Okay."

Opening the office door Sam peaked in "Hello?"

"Well he definetly looks the part." the brunette seated at the table commented adjusting her glasses, the others nodded "Come in. We need you to run lines with Miss Fabray, give her someone to play off of."

"Oh, okay." Sam nodded. Quinn was quickly scanning the script she'd been given, Sam stepped closer.

"Miss Fabray you're reading for Tiara, she is very playful but serious when she needs to be." the brunette joined them, lifted her glasses she began flipping the script to the page she wanted "Read here to here." stepping back the brunete took her seat "Begin when you're ready."

Quinn nodded, showing Sam the page and scene they wanted her to do, Quinn ran her fingers through her hair exhaling "Ready."

Quinn and Sam played off one another well as they read the scenes that they were asked to, at least that's what they were told as they were given the line "We'll call and let you know." as they were walked to the door.

Laughing as the door closed behind them Sam exclaimed "You nailed it, if you don't get a call back then they don't know what they're doing." leaning around her when they reached the elevator Sam poked the down button "It was fun to get to read with you, I had more fun with you then on my own audition."

"Thank you Sam." Quinn blushed "And even though it wasn't the part you auditioned for I couldn't ask for a better Neal." Quinn stepped in when the doors opened.

"Thanks." Sam smiled following "Now I promised you dinner, so you pick a place." he poked the lobby button.

"Actually I suggested, and I'm headed to Santana and Brittany's..."

"Oh...then I will see you later." Sam stepped out of the elevator first walking in a different direction then Quinn.

Linking her arm with Sam's Quinn tugged him towards the doors and cabs outside "You're safe, they're together and you're with me...not like that." Quinn added seeing his quick glance "Santana won't see you as a threat especially if you bring food."

"So bribe a pregnant woman with food?"

"Always." Quinn chuckled. "It worked with me."

"Brittany said bacon worked with you." Sam chuckled, opening the door Sam let Quinn get in first.

"Bacon always works with me." Quinn corrected.


	15. August complete

(to my last reviewer, I wish I could but for the 'What if', this was what they asked for lol. I will promise you, anything not in the 'What if' universe will have Finchel, thank you for your request and I promise I will work on it. I do like to write for Brittana so no worries there lol.)

 **New York**

"Trouty?" Santana looked over Quinn's shoulder.

"Hi Sam." Normally Brittany rushed to hug people but with Santana being over emotional Brittany simply smiled at the other blonde.

"Hey." Sam nervously smiled back.

"We ran into each other at the audition." Quinn explained, reaching back she tugged Sam into the loft. "We got dinner, Sam's pick."

Sam held up a couple bags "Mexican."

"Tamales?" Santana scooted closer.

"And other stuff." Sam couldn't remember what all Quinn had ordered, and she'd ordered extra in case Rachel, Jesse and Kurt stopped by.

Closing the door behind them Quinn tugged Sam towards the kitchen area "Do we want to eat in the living room or the kitchen?" Quinn asked over her shoulder.

"Kitchen." Santana answered, Brittany grinned watching Santana waddle to the kitchen.

"You are such a horn dog." Quinn laughed catching Brittany learing.

"She's hot and she has a cute butt." Brittany shrugged, Santana blushed.

Putting the bags on the table Sam stepped back letting Santana dig through them squealing when she located what she wanted "Tamales!" Sam froze when she threw her arms around him hugging him, "Thank you." Quinn and Brittany smirked at the panic in his eyes when he heard the sniffle. Slowly wrapping his arms around her Sam gave Santana a gentle squeeze, "You're a nice guy when you're not going after my girl."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks. Oh!" Pulling away Sam looked down at Santana's belly, "They kicked me." Santana gave a sheepish grin wiping at her eyes, getting kicked again Sam laughed. "Fiesty." Santana knew it was a possibility when she hugged him, they were always moving to Brittany when they cuddled and Brittany had even been hit repeatedly while they tried to sleep at night. "So aside from the obvious how've you been?" Sam asked completely releasing Santana.

"Good." she nodded, wiping at her eyes again. "We're going to refurbish the loft next month."

"We'll be staying in a hotel while they work on it." Brittany added. "I don't want Santana around the construction."

"So what are you guys going to do?" Quinn asked putting the plates and silverware on the table.

Santana sighed "Well as much as we like the rustic look, we agree that we want bedrooms for us and the babies and of course a real bedroom for you and Beth, not just a cubby or curtained off space. Finn gave us the idea really, have you seen what he's had done to the baby's room?" Santana sat down letting Sam push her chair in. Both Sam and Quinn shook their heads. "He sent us pictures."

Brittany nodded getting their phones, they'd been getting updated pictures from both Finn and Marley. "It's almost done." unlocking her and Santana's phones she handed them to Quinn and Sam. "He has a music theme, we're leaning towards a comic book theme."

Sam looked up confused "But they're girls, aren't you going to do princesses?"

"Technically she is a Princess, she just happens to be a bad ass." Santana shrugged grinning, Brittany did as well. "Thank you Sweetie." Santana smiled up at Brittany as the blonde plated her food for her kissing the top of Santana's head Brittany sat down next to her.

Quinn laughed realizing they were talking about a certain Amazon that they both liked, Brittany because she was hot and nice to animals, Santana because she was hot and as Santana had just said was a bad ass. "Oh." Sam nodded catching on as well.

"Are you back in town permantly?" Brittany asked Sam as he handed back her phone.

"Yea, I mean I got my dream of being on the side of a bus, but yea I'm looking for a place."

"Are you staying with Rachel and Kurt? They didn't say anything." Santana said before taking a bite of her food.

Shaking his head Sam grabbed food for himself "A hotel, I didn't want to intrude."

"Cancel it, we have an open couch." Santana shook her head before taking another bite, getting that stared at feeling Santana looked up from her plate to see three bewildered sets of eyes staring at her. "What?"

"You want our ex-boyfriend to stay here." Quinn gestured around them.

"I don't plan on sleeping with him, do you?" Santana looked to Brittany.

"No baby." Brittany shook her head.

"I just mean it might be awkward." Quinn rolled her eyes, she couldn't call Santana an idiot because she knew the brunette would cry if she did.

"Sam?" Santana glanced over to him.

Quinn would describe it as 'deer in the headlights' when she would tell the story to Kurt later. "Um..." his fork partway to his mouth Sam straightened up "I...I don't want to intrude."

"I'm inviting you." Santana reminded.

"Um..." Sam's eyes darted between the trio.

Santana laughed "Just say yes Trouty."

"O..okay. But if it becomes a problem I'll leave."

Quinn smirked, things were about to get more interesting.


	16. September

(To khazrn43, I know but it's only for my 'What if' universe I promise, unless requested to change it up it will be Finchel in anything else I write. But I won't lie, yes FHandMR fan I do like Farley lol but sorrythe only reason these are rated M is language, everything else is on a PG level.)

 **New York**

"What the hell is this?" Brittany demanded seeing Santana cuddled up to Sam on the couch, his arms around her, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

Sam tried to bolt but Santana made it difficult "It's not what you think." Sam promised squirming away from Santana but helping her sit up at the same time.

"My belly button looks weird." Santana sniffled, it wasn't a pout Santana was genuinely upset at the change in her belly button, Brittany bit her lower lip embarrassed by her outburst and also trying not to laugh.

"It's okay baby, you know the book says your body changes." Brittany reminded Santana, sitting next to her Brittany took Santana's hand.

"But I'm fat." Santana sobbed pulling her hand away from Brittany "How can you even look at me? How can you even love me when I look like a whale."

"Hey." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand "One, I love you. Two, you're not fat, you're pregnant." brushing Santana's hair away from her eyes Brittany kissed the brunette's forehead. "You will always be sexy to me baby even when we're old, I mean I've seen your mom, so there's no way you're not going to be hot." it was a sobbing laugh but Brittany had heard a laugh.

"I'm sorry I keep crying at everything." Santana sniffed finally looking at Brittany.

"Hormones." Brittany reminded her promising Santana "Not much longer baby."

"I'll get us some ice cream." Sam offered standing up, snagging his fingers as he stepped by her Brittany mouthed 'thank you' getting a wink from him as he continued to the kitchen. It was sugar free ice cream, Sam had brought it home his second day living there.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the hotel with us?" Brittany asked rocking with Santana in her arms.

"I mean if I stay here I can keep an eye on things for you." Sam called over his shoulder as he grabbed out three bowls for the ice cream.

"You don't have to do that really." Brittany promised, more afraid the workmen would spill the truth.

"It's the least I can do, I'm here rent free." Sam reminded.

"You split groceries and utilities with us that's not rent free, if you change your mind you know where we're staying." Brittany reminded.

"I know."

 **Lima**

"This is beautiful." Marley smiled at the finished paint job, the words and music flowed acrossed the walls giving the empty room a sort of elegance and comfort. "Are you putting the furniture together today?" Marley asked noting the different boxes leaned against the wall.

"I was thinking about it." Finn answered shoving his hands in his pockets, giving a shrug he asked "Do you wanna help? We could order pizza."

"Sure." Marley smiled, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear she headed to the boxes. "How's school going?"

"I can get college credit for working with the Glee club."

"That's good, is Mr. Shue going to let you help him again?"

Finn nodded grabbing one of the boxes, he wasn't going to mention that Shue had left the Glee club, pulling it to the center of the room he gave them plenty of space to build it and to toss the garbage. "I'll get the tools and order pizza."

"I'll get the drinks." Marley followed him out of the bedroom.

"Mom said oak was a good color for the baby's room, I didn't even know that was a color." Finn shook his head.

"For furniture it is." Marley nodded. "Brittany says they're going to remodel their apartment, make bedrooms and according to Santana a 'bitchen' bathroom."

Finn chuckled "She always talked about a claw bathtub, she showed me a picture once, it's this tiny little bathtub with feet, I..I didn't even know bathtub could have feet." he shrugged glancing down at Marley she was smiling. "It means a lot to me that you're helping me, thanks."

"When everyone else was mad at me, you weren't, you didn't blame me for losing." Marley said softly taking his hand she gave it a squeeze. "I just can't let you do this by yourself when you and Santana wouldn't let me go through that alone."

Reaching back Finn pulled her next to him, wrapping his arm around her he gave her a squeeze "They were wrong, you were sick and it wasn't your fault and I'm never blaming you for that."

"Thank you." Marley murmured before clearing her throat "Happy times, happy thoughts."

"Happy times, happy thoughts." Finn agreed. "Mom said a simple sheet set works, Mercedes said Noah's Ark, Puck suggested that set that has musical instruments."

"That one, it goes with the theme, I mean you have music on the walls so his bedding should match too." Marley nodded then blurted "Does Rachel hate me?"

"What?" Finn asked, the thought clearly upset Marley.

"One minute she's nice to me and the next she's glaring at me." Marley chewed her lower lip.

"Pregnant hormones." Finn explained "I mean Kurt says Santana's crying all the time so I...I'm sure they could make Rachel mean." Finn felt bad he'd hoped Marley hadn't noticed. "Let's not think about that, let's go shop for the bedding, we'll grab the pizza on the way home and then when we're finished with his bedroom we'll watch movies or something." Finn suggested with a smile.

"Okay." Marley nodded. "Santana said they were doing a comic book themed room for the girls."

"Brittany said just Wonder Woman." Finn nodded.

"I dunno, I'm partial to Supergirl." Marley shrugged.

Finn smirked, then grinned "I know what to get them for the girls room." Marley laughed knowing they were going to end up in a comic book store before the day was over.

 **New York**

Lamaze class over the group seperated for lunch, Rachel was hesitant but was ready to tell Shelby she was pregnant so Jesse set up reservations at _Lightly Fierce_ hoping that if Shelby had a problem she wouldn't make a scene. Shelby smiled seeing the duo already seated at the table. "Breathe." Jesse gave Rachel's hand a squeeze, standing up Jesse shook Shelby's hand "It's nice to see you again."

"Interesting to see you again." Shelby eyed Jesse suspiciously before asking Rachel "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm okay." Rachel nodded slowly standing.

"Oh my..." Shelby stared at Rachel's belly stuttering "I...I ...what am I supposed to say?"

"Just don't be mad." Rachel looked moments away from crying.

"Oh, no." Shelby gathered Rachel into her arms hugging her before kissing the top of Rachel's head. "Not mad, I promise." Jesse stepped back, if looks could killed, he'd be dead and buried. She wasn't mad at Rachel but Jesse would be toast if she got him alone.

"Shelby, you're squeezing."

"Oh, sorry honey." releasing her Shelby stepped back between Rachel, Jesse and Rachel's stomach "So when did this happen?"

"Oh, no, no." Rachel shook her head seeing the daggers in Shelby's eyes "Not Jesse, it's Finn's."

Shelby shook her head "Oh honey."

"It's okay." Rachel promised "We're working things out."

Helping Rachel sit back down Shelby took the seat next to her, glancing at Rachel's stomach Shelby said "Tell me everything."

Rachel told her a little in between the server getting their drink order and then returning for their meal order, including Santana being pregnant which made Shelby chuckle, after reassuring her that Santana and Brittany were doing great despite how Santana was in high school Rachel continued explaining everything about her and Finn and Jesse during the meal.

"So are you going to be in his life?"

"I am...just not all the time." Rachel admitted. "I want Broadway Shebly, badly, it's all I've ever wanted, and a Tony by the time I'm 25. I never thought of children, just me, Rachel Berry star."

"And now?" Shelby asked.

"I still want Broadway." Rachel admitted.


	17. September too

**New York**

Brittany stared at the two older men standing in the middle of her dance studio, the tall silver haired man and shorter Korean man stood side by side and looked to be discussing her studio. She was glad Santana was still upstairs, Brittany was pretty sure if the brunette knew both Geoffry Fallon and Man-Young Pierce were on the floor below she'd freak out. Clearing her throat Brittany greeted the duo with a very business like "Good morning."

"Brittany." Both men smiled though it was the taller one who spoke.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"I'm fine Grandfather, but what are you guys doing here?" hugging them both Brittany stepped back nervously shifting foot to foot.

"Well that's a fine greeting." Mr. Fallon smirked.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, I just meant you weren't supposed to show up until next week, I haven't even talked to Santana yet. I mean what am I supposed to say to a very paranoid pregnant woman? Hey honey my billionare grandparents want to meet you?" Brittany shook her head "She's already afraid that everyone will think she's after my money."

"Your Uncle says she's a very nice young woman, he does not seem to think she is with you for the money." Mr. Pierce pointed out.

"Uncle Garret only met her once." Brittany shook her head.

"Twice," he corrected "which both times he said her eyes rarely left you." Mr. Pierce smiled before saying seriously "Brittany we are okay with your lifestyle, you know this, she appears to love you as much as you love her, but you have not brought her to meet us." Brittany chewed her lower lip as her grandfather pressed "Your father says you are serious about her, are you?"

"I am she's my soul mate...but..." Brittany dropped her head, she hadn't meant to insult anyone she just didn't want to scare Santana off. "I don't want to stress her out, like I said, her love of money isn't a secret, she just doesn't want mine."

"Honey we know all about Santana Lopez..."

Brittany shook her head, Mr Fallon shook his head and held up his hands when he realized Brittany thought they'd looked into her girlfriend. "She's very protective of you, she will do anything for you."

"Yes I am and yes, I will." Brittany stiffened up, closing her eyes, it wasn't the weepy voice that cried over her belly button the day before, nope it was Santana Diabla Lopez in all her Lima Heights glory, it didn't matter that she was pregnant, she was pissed. "You forgot your lunch Sweetie." opening her eyes and turning around Brittany saw Santana smile sweetly at her holding out her unicorn lunch box, stepping forward Santana glared at the two men "Is there a problem gentlemen? Your sugar babies bored and looking for something other than you to do? Or are you planning to troll our studio to find new ones? Because that's not what we do here gramps so take your buddy and go afore I call the cops and have you arrested for solicitation." Brittany cringed, glancing back at her grandfathers, Mr. Pierce blinked fighting a smirk, he knew he should be offended but the situation was all too amusing.

"Actually we came to talk to Brittany." Mr. Fallon gestured to his granddaughter.

"I'm sure you did." Santana frowned "You're not the contractor so who you are?"

"Geoffry George Fallon Senior, her grandfather." stepping forward he extended his hand to the now wide eyed Latina.

Brittany snagged Santana's arm as the brunette realized who she was standing in front of and began stepping back "Oh sweet Jesus."

"Baby it's okay." Brittany promised.

"No it's not, I just said very inappropriate things to your grandfather...grandfathers." Santana whispered to Brittany correcting herself. Both faces now suddenly familiar as she'd seen them in numerous magazines.

"I like her." Mr. Pierce nodded giving an amused grin "She's how do you say, feisty?"

"I am so sorry." Santana apologized "I didn't know who you were..."

"Which is good, we got to see the real you." Mr. Fallon chuckled. "Very protective."

"I'm..."

"Here baby sit down." Brittany lead Santana to the front desk, the receptionist wasn't set to come in for another hour.

"I'm going to throw up." Santana shook her head resting her hand on her stomach.

"Breathe." Brittany ran her hand over Santana's hand "You're just nervous."

"Nervous?" Santana gaped wide eyed at Brittany "I just accused your grandfathers of being sugar daddies on the prowl, I threatened to call the cops on them."

"Mint?" Both girls looked up at the hand reach over the receptionist's desk, it held a mint. "Sugar free." Mr. Fallon promised, Santana looked at him confused, clearing his throat he explained offering it again "Brittany's parents said you have gestational diabetes."

"They say peppermint helps with the sickness but ginger works better." Mr. Pierce offered Santana what looked to be a piece of candy as well.

"Um...thank you." Santana took both pieces.

"Can you guys wait over there?" Brittany jerked her head in the direction she wanted them to go, both men nodded before going over to the mirrored wall. "I'm sorry baby, they called and said they were going to be here next week, but as you see they are here now."

"But why, why are they even here? Don't they trust you to run the studio?" Santana gasped "It's not you it's me."

"Baby they just want to meet the mother of their future great grandchildren."

"That's sweet Britt but you and I both know they'll never see them as your kids." Brittany frowned causing Santana to sigh "I didn't mean it like that."

"I guess I have one more secret to tell you, they don't know that I know." Brittany sat on the desk looking down at Santana "I know I promised no more secrets." Brittany lowered her voice glanceing over her shoulder "But this one has nothing to do with money." brow wrinkled Santana waited "I know they will love these babies as much as they love me... because I'm not a Pierce and it's never made a difference to them."

"Wait...what?"

"I overheard Mom and Dad talking about it, how and when to tell me, they wanted to wait until I was older."

"But you're just like your dad, I mean you look like your mom but..." Santana shook her head "I'm confused."

"Nurture verses nature, it's more common than you think." Brittany shrugged "No one cares San, it's like a secret that everyone knows and no one cares, I am Brittany Susan Pierce."

"Does Q know?"

"No, I mean she doesn't even know about my grandparents." Brittany shook her head.

"Do you think she likes you for the money?"

"No but I think that's why her dad pushed her to be my friend, but Q's as bad as you, you two never let me have fun with my money." Brittany pouted.

"You're not buying a bouncy house." Santana knew what Brittany was hinting at, it was the last thing the three of them argued about before Quinn went back home.

"You're no fun, Beth would love a bounce house."

"They live in an apartment and I swear if I find out you bought one, I am sending it back and telling them your credit cards got stolen." Santana warned.

"No fun." Brittany pouted.

Mr. Fallon cleared his throat before speaking "Sorry to interupt what looks to be an important conversation but we must be going, we promised your grandmothers a day of shopping." he glanced at Santana before adding "We'd love for you to join us at the restaurant this evening say 6?"

"We'd love too." Brittany nodded.

"What?" Santana hissed.

"We'll send the car." Mr. Pierce offered.

"We'll take a cab." Brittany shook her head.

"We'll see you there." Mr. Fallon smiled before adding "It was nice to meet you Miss Lopez."

"Um...sure." though Santana couldn't see anything nice about it, she nodded to the older men as they left. Brittany chewed her lip waiting for Santana to say something, anything. "We need to talk to Q, you have to tell her everything you've told me. I mean if I slip up and say the wrong thing in front of her she'll be mad, but hearing it from you she'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked "I mean I know she doesn't like me for my money, but do you think she'll be mad when I tell her?"

"She won't be mad." Santana promised.

"She's going to call tonight after dinner with her mom and her mom's new boyfriend, I could tell her then?" Brittany offered.

"This is a more face to face thing B." Santana shook her head.

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Santana held her hands out to Brittany, who instantly pulled her to her feet, tugging her shirt Santana lifted her chin "I need to go throw up."

Brittany cringed watching Santana walk away.


	18. September dinner prep

(To my last reviewer, Brittany's always worn the pants lol she was just a little more sly about getting her way. But she also had a few stand out moments like her and Santana in the 100th episode and telling off Santana's Abulea lol.

I know part time parenting is bad but sometimes it's the only option and 4x16 after she found out she wasn't pregnant Rachel was very thankful and very clear she didn't want kids, her back to business attitude even threw Santana for a loop.

And I know first loves always have feelings for one another but Rachel and Finn want different things, and that's why he is pursuing Marley.

To my reviewer that simply wrote and I quote "Nasty", could you explain please.)

 **New York**

"I wanna throw up." Santana shook her head sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It'll be fine baby." Brittany promised.

"Is everything okay?" Sam called from the kitchen looking in the bedroom's direction when he heard Santana and Brittany yell.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Do I need to get ice cream?" Sam offered trying not to laugh when they both yelled.

"Yes!"

"So is everything really okay?" Sam asked Brittany when she stepped out from behind the curtain by herself.

"It's just nerves, dinner with a few of my family members she's never met." Brittany admitted. "We're going to take a quick nap before we go."

"Oh, yea meeting family's always awkward." Sam nodded adding ice cream to the shopping list. "Quinn's meeting her mom's new boyfriend tonight, well not new they've been dating for like 6 months, but this is the first time Quinn's going to meet him."

Brittany nodded "She's going to call us after dinner and let us know if he's a jerk." tapping the eraser smug on the shopping list Brittany said "Brussel sprouts."

"She says they give her heart burn." Sam explained.

"Yes but I like them too and they don't give me heart burn." Brittany laughed.

 **Lima**

Finn shifted heel to toe waiting for Millie to open the door, giving a nervous smile he nodded when Millie told him "Marley's still at Glee practice."

Clearing his throat Finn said "Actually...I...I wanted to talk to you."

Stepping back she gestured him in and towards the kitchen. "I'm just doing some meal prep, care to help?"

"Sure."

"Marley showed me videos of the baby's room, it's beautiful." Millie followed behind him into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Marley was a huge help in getting the furniture and everything set up, thank you for letting her come over... I know most parents wouldn't 'cause..." Finn fidgeted not wanting to say what they both knew.

"It's a difficult situation you've found yourself in." Millie agreed "And you need friends by your side in times like these."

"Thank you." Finn blushed taking the knife and washed potatoes she slid over to him.

"So what has you so nervous today?" Millie asked putting gloves on before grabbing an onion.

"Oh...um, so I know I'm older than Marley," Finn said without looking up from his potato, Millie waited as he paused gathering his thoughts "like 4 years, I mean if we went to McKinley I'd have met her when she was a freshman and I was a senior, but that didn't happen." Finn continued rambling "Aaa..and the whole I'm gonna be a dad thing now...b..but I was wondering..." exhaling he looked up blurting "CanIdateyourdaughter?" slowly inhaling and exhaling again he asked slightly calmer "I would like your permission to ask Marley out, i...if you say no I...I promise I won't bring it up again."

 **New York**

"So what do you think about what Shelby said?" Jesse asked massaging Rachel's feet.

"She has regrets and she's worried I will too." Rachel sighed resting her hands on her belly admitting "At first I was okay with not seeing him at all, I mean before Santana convinced me to tell Finn I was going to give the baby up for adoption." Jesse nodded but said nothing just letting Rachel continuing talking "And then I just couldn't connect, I mean Santana the Queen of Mean instantly connected and became all mommy while I felt nothing, she didn't even freak out when she found out she was having twins. I freaked out just finding out I was pregnant." Rachel chewed her lower lip. "The only thing that got to her was having to tell Brittany. And we see how that turned out, it's great." Rachel snorted "Brittany grabbed on and is in it for the long haul." Rachel sighed dropping her head to the arm of the couch. "Everything is roses for Ms. Santana Lopez."

"Hey," Jesse squeezed Rachel's big toe, waiting for her to open her eyes and look up at him Jesse said "I'm here for you, the long haul if you'll have me."

"Really?" Rachel's lower lip trembled.

"Really." Jesse promised.

 **Lima**

Headphones on Finn continued to rake the leaves into a pile, he was going to bag them and take them to Mr. Pierce for his compost pile, he had no idea how it worked but Mr. Pierce said he used it for his landscaping business and since Brittany had helped him he had no problem helping her dad. Getting out of Kitty's car Marley gave the blonde cheerleader a wave before turning to see what the cheerleader had burst out laughing at before pulling away from the curb, unsuccessfully fighting back a smirk Marley watched Finn dance as he raked leaves.

Spinning with the rake in hand Finn spotted Marley, quickly yanking the headphones off he blushed dropping the rake "Oh, hey."

"Hey." Marley grinned. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yea." Finn grinned back running his fingers through his hair "Hey...um...when I'm done would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Marely shrugged.

"Like on a date?" Finn nervously clarified.

"A date?" Marley asked surprised. "With you...I mean me?"

"I...if you don't... th...that's okay..." Finn stuttered.

"Yes." Marley blurted.

"Yea?" Finn smiled relieved.

"Yea." Marley nodded again this time shyly smiling. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"I'll finish up and take a shower and come back, like 6? We could do Breadstix and a movie." Finn suggested.

"Okay."

 **New York**

"So it's set I can stay with my Dads while I'm in Lima and they said you could stay in the stay in the guest room, that is if you're still okay with going back with me?" Rachel rambled looking nervously at Jesse.

"Haven't changed my mind." Jesse shook his head giving a crooked grin "You're stuck with me Berry."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled then frowned down at her stomach. "Seriously, we just ate."

Standing up Jesse headed to the kitchen "Snack time."

"I'm eating like 6 times a day now, every couple of hours."

"That's okay, that's what you're supposed to be doing, 3 small meals and three snacks, let me throw something together and we'll watch a movie, your pick." Jesse smiled, Rachel squealed quickly waddling to the movies causing Jesse to chuckle.

 **Lima**

"I... I can't do this."

Unique giggled watching Marley pace around her bedroom. "Yes you can."

"Why did I agree to this?" Marley asked wide eyed.

"Because you know he's a nice guy and you've been crushing since the first time you saw him." Unique reminded her. "Now let's get you into that outfit you wore when we tried out for the musical and he won't be able to take his eyes off of you. " Marley blushed.

 **New York/Lima**

Sam frowned at Santana's phone as it went off, a cute picture of Marley with the words 'My Girl' popped up, "I get Lips and she gets My Girl?"

"Cause they're huge and she is." Santana quipped poking her her phone and picking it up, she talked with Marley at least once a week "Hey, what's up?" Santana asked waddling over to the couch.

"Finn." Marley blurted, Santana froze "He asked me and I...I..."

Santana smirked hearing Unique singing "She said yes, he asked her out and she said yes." in the background, waving off the concerned looks of Brittany and Sam she glanced at Brittany who offered her a hand in sitting down.

"So you said yes, where's he taking you?" Santana gave a little grunt as Brittany helped lower her to the couch.

"Breadstix and a movie." Marley answered putting her phone on speaker before putting it on her dresser. "Unique's helping me get dressed." Unique watched Marley pace.

"Good girl, send me photos when you're dressed." Santana requested, Sam looked confused but he was only half paying attention.

"Is he picking you up?"

"At 6." Marley nodded forgetting Santana couldn't see her.

"Just remember he's kinda slow, you may have to make the moves."

"What?" Marley squeaked, Unique laughed.

"Not those moves," Santana said sternly "if he tries those moves he will end up missing body parts, I still know people in Lima." Brittany couldn't help but chuckle as Sam cringed crossing his legs. "Cuddling in the movie is okay depending on where his hands are, holding hands is okay but no kissing, not on the first date, you can kiss his cheek at the end of the date."

"Bet your daughters get the same lecture." Sam chuckled, Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Okay, thanks Santana."

"You're welcome, just remember he'll be as nervous as you, watch your drinks at Breadsticks and call me tomorrow with details. I'd say tonight but I'll be meeting Britt's grandparents tonight."

"Oh, good luck." Marley chewed her lower lip before asking "What do I do if he tries to kiss me?"

"Turn your head." Unique shrugged.

"Exactly." Santana laughed "Have fun and don't forget to relax."

"Thank you, bye." Marley dropped back on her bed.

"Bye." Santana smiled.

"Bye." Unique poked the phone hanging up. "Come on girl, jump in the shower, I'll be downstairs with your mom." Unique patted Marley thigh on her way out the room.

Hanging up her phone Santana quickly dialed Finn's number, Brittany watched the brunette impatiently bouncing her leg, he didn't get a chance to say hello "Why am I the last to know?" Santana was back to her stern voice.

"Um...ah...what?" Finn asked confused.

"You asked my girl on a date, why am I just finding out now?" Santana pushed, Sam and Brittany watched ready for Santana to scare the hell out of the mystery boy.

"Wait I..." Finn paused a moment realizing she was talking about Marley, yep he'd put Marley with the right mentor "Yea, I did." he smiled "I asked her mom if it was okay, she said yes."

Santana smiled hearing the change in his voice "It's a school night..."

"Breadstix and a movie, home by 10." Finn promised amused by her protectiveness "Anything else I should know?"

"No kissing on the first date, and no groping in the movies."

"I...I wouldn't do that." Finn blushed.

"Be the nice innocent boy I know you really are and I won't have to get someone to key your car for me."Sam and Brittany grinned at the threat.

"Yes Ma'am." Finn chuckled.

"Lay out your clothes and send me a picture." Santana ordered, Sam looked at Brittany confused, shrugging Brittany tried to get a look at the name on the phone.

"Okay." Finn nodded heading for his closet and a button up shirt.

"Oh, do you still have that blue button up?"

Finn looked in his closet hoping she meant the one from sophmore year Glee because that was the only blue one he had. "Yea."

"Try it on, if it still fits you wear that, the whole outfit, minus the tie, send me a picture."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana smiled hanging up.

"What am I missing? Why were there no threats of violence?" Sam asked.

Santana smirked "He asked her out." Brittany squealed but Sam remained confused. "Finn asked Marley out."

"Oh...and we're okay with that?" Sam wanted to make sure he was on the right side of things.

"Yes." Santana nodded.


	19. September dinners

(My apologies for not updating sooner, November and December were a sad and difficult time for my family)

* * *

 **New York**

Jesse's arms wrapped around her Rachel snuggled against him getting comfortable for their movie. "This is nice."

"It is." Jesse agreed.

"We should do this more often." Rachel covered a yawn.

"Does that mean I don't have to take you out to dinner next week?" Jesse teased earning an elbow to the ribs, chuckling he leaned kissing her cheek. "Just kidding."

 **Lima**

Marley smiled up at Finn taking the single pink silk flower he offered her "You look beautiful." Finn murmured causing Marley to blush.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready or do you need a minute?"

"I'm ready." Marley nodded before calling over her shoulder. "I'll be home after the movie mom."

"Okay honey have a good time." Millie called back.

Flicking on the porch light before she closed the door Marley grabbed her purse, giving a nervous smile she walked with Finn to his truck. Smiling he opened the passanger door for her helping her in, closing it when she was situated he quickly jogged to his side of the truck climbing in.

 **New York**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Santana ran her hands down over the front of her dress, a black empire waist it flowed nicely over her belly.

"Baby you're beautiful, my grandparents will love you." Brittany promised taking Santana's hands. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

Even with Sam out of the apartment Santana whispered "I'm meeting billionares, two of which I accused of being sugar daddies, nervous is my middle name."

Leaning Brittany kissed the tip of Santana's nose before resting her forehead against the little brunette's "Your middle name is Diabla and you can handle anything _mi dulce diabla_."

 **Lima**

Breadstix didn't really have romantic seating but they were seated at a cozy out of the way table for two, drinks and appetisers ordered they made small talk over the different dinners that caught their attention. "I like their bow tie pasta, but the cheese ravioli is good too."

"I did like the eggplant parmigiana." Marley glanced at the menu "Have you tried their braised beef bolognese?"

"I haven't." Finn admitted grabbing one of the fried mozzarella sticks offering it to her. "Are you going to stick with Glee?"

Marley shrugged taking the mozzarella stick "I guess, I mean it was fun for the most part."

"Schue's leaving, he's going to coach Vocal Adrenaline." Finn said before taking a bite from one of his own.

"Seriously?" Marley asked taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Mmm hmm." Finn nodded swallowing, "I'm not sure what happened with their last coach but they offered Schue more money so he took it."

"So we may not have a Glee..."

"Actually, Sue said I could take over and I can also get college credit for it." Finn grinned.

"Really?" Marley asked surprised.

"Something about proving we're not the losers she says we are." Finn chuckled, Marley did as well.

"I think she likes the fighting."

"It does seem like that." Finn agreed. "So what do you say, help me find people and make sure we have a Glee club?"

"I'm in." Marley nodded smiling.

 **New York**

Taking Santana by the hand Brittany helped her out of the cab, looking up at the restaurant signage Santana eyed the blonde "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Brittany glanced at the name above her head _Fierce_ , "It's not mine, neither is the other one." Brittany promised "They started Fierce and Lightly Fierce for Fallon, she loves cooking like I love dancing, she's talking about going to a cooking school when she graduates." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. "I swear San, and if it gets to much we'll leave."

"I'm just tired sweetie, this last month sucks, I've just been so damn tired. And my emotions are everywhere."

"Almost time." Brittany promised bringing their linked hands up to her mouth, kissing Santana's knuckles she winked at the brunette before opening the restaruant door.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked dryly barely hiding a sneer at their clasped hands.

Smiling at the hostess Brittany said "Yes, I'm Brittany Pierce..." Santana couldn't help but laugh watching the woman's face fall as she scurried away. It was the manager that returned, a slightly paniced smile in place, Santana had seen the same look many times at Breadstix.

"Ms. Pierce, apologies I had to step away for the moment, if you will follow me please." He gestured bringing two menus with him as he lead the way. Brittany kept a slow pace with Santana so she didn't have to waddle faster, Santana hated that she waddled.

Her grandfathers both stood when they arrived at the table "Glad you could make it." Mr. Fallon smiled. Keeping Santana's hand in her's Brittany rounded the table hugging both sets of her grandparents.

"San these are my grandmothers Mae Pierce and Susan Fallon." Brittany introduced each woman as she stood, the slender blonde was simply an older version of Brittany, the smaller Korean woman studied her while the tall blonde smiled. "Grandmothers this is my girlfriend Santana and our babies." Brittany beamed resting her free hand on Santana's belly.

"Nice to meet you both." Santana murmured extending her hand for either woman to take.

"Nice to meet you too Santana." Mrs. Fallon took her hand first, then Mrs. Pierce.

"Pleasure to finally meet you."

A hand on her shoulder she knew wasn't Brittany's had Santana stiffen up. "San?" exhaling Santana smiled turning.

"Quinn, Bethie." hugging the smallest of the blondes and her mini me Santana relaxed whispering "I thought you were having dinner with your Mom and her boyfriend?"

"We are." Quinn nodded. "We had a quick potty run."

"Britty." Beth clapped excitedly.

"Hi honey." taking Beth from Quinn Brittany introduced her to her grandparents "Everyone this is Quinn's daughter Beth, Quinn is our other best friend I told you about."

Keeping a hold of Santana, Quinn smiled at everyone "Hi."

"Q these are my grandparents."

"Nice to meet you." smiling Quinn took Beth back from Brittany "I should get back." Quinn nodded to her table.

Confused Brittany asked "Um...Q why's your mom with my uncle?"

"Your what?" Quinn asked. "B that's my mom's boyfriend." Santana couldn't help it, it started as an amused smirk but then burst out into a full hearty hand on belly, tears in eyes laugh. "Not funny S." Quinn hissed at the brunette by her side when she realized what was going on. Clearing her throat Santana couldn't keep the smile off of her face, Quinn glared at her before saying "I should go."

"So she's the one that has Junior settled." Mrs. Fallon nodded approvingly.

"I think you should join us Miss Fabray." Mr. Fallon gestured to the manager "We're going to the room at the back and tell them to join us, bring a high chair for this young lady." Mr. Fallon wiggled his fingers at Beth getting a giggle from her. Quinn and Santana watched as the manager scrambled to do exactly what he was asked to do, as Mr. Fallon took the group, Quinn and Beth included, to a room at the back.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and behind the waddling Santana at her mother and her mother's boyfriend as they stood up, her mother just as surprised as she was.

It was a decent sized room Santana was sure was used for dinner meetings, with a larger table in the center of the room it was still as elegant as the rest of the restaruant. Quinn looked at Brittany whispering "We are talking later." biting her lower lip Brittany nodded. With everyone gathered in the room and a high chair brought in for Beth the door was closed and the group was left alone.

"Well this is cozy." Santana murmured remaining between Quinn and Brittany.

 **Lima**

They'd discussed their ideas for Glee all through the appetizer, from letting Kitty choreograph and having Unique in charge of wardrobe to throwing in an original song now and then by Marley.

"I thought coach was going to have a heart attack when Kurt made the kick during practice." Finn chuckled remembering the stunned look on the man's face.

"Did you guys really dance on the field?" Marley asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Which time?" Finn laughed nodding at the surprise on Marley's face "There was the time during the game but also during half-time with the Glee club, pretty sure there's video of both." he grinned.

"I will have to see those." Marely smiled, glancing down at her plate Marley bit her lower lip before looking back up at Finn "This is nice, I'm having a good time."

"Me too." Finn smiled again. Leaving money on the table Finn stood up offering Marley his hand "You have enough room for popcorn and candy?"

"Of course." laughing she took his hand standing.

Being a small town it was impossible to go somewhere without running into or seeing someone and though they weren't paying attention to the people around them Finn and Marley had definetly been spotted. With the movie theatre located close to Breadstix the duo decided to walk, holding Marley's hand Finn continued to chat about football "I was so sure you know, that football was my way outta here, then Glee, go to New York like the others but I see that it was all a set up, I wouldn't. I really do enjoy teaching the Glee club and I wasn't the greatest football player, Shane deserved the scholarship." Marley rubbed his bicep continuing to listen "But I don't think I would have gone for teaching without you." Finn added softly "Thank you."

Marley shrugged embarrassed. "You have the drive and you make it fun, it's supposed to be fun, and you were having as much fun as we were, I think Mr. Schue forgot that by the time we joined."

"Hopefully he can remember." Finn sighed. "But enough about that," Finn gestured to the theatre as the stepped into the parking lot "anything you really want to see?"

"What about that one, it's supposed to be good." Marley pointed.

"I've heard that too." Finn nodded. Marley slid her hand up to hold his bicep as he paid for the movie, handing her the tickets he kept his wallet out, they didn't have to decide what they were going to get at the snack bar because they'd already decided. "Two cokes, small popcorn, raisenettes and gummie worms." Finn smiled. Tucking his wallet back in his pocket Finn handed Marley one of the sodas before grabbing the rest.

Letting Marley go up before him Finn followed to seats she picked and since they were early enough the choice seats were free. Middle of the row, middle of the theatre.

Settling in they watched the pre-show which consisted of trivia slides and advertisments, taking turns shouting out the answers if they thought they knew them they laughed when they got them wrong. Opening the gummie worms Finn offered her the first grab, she was still very weight concious but it was becoming easier for her to handle, taking two she smiled "Thank you."

"So what do you plan on doing when you graduate?" Finn asked, he wasn't sure what to talk about.

"Music, I'd love to hear something I've written on the radio" Marley said remembering her conversation with Mercedes. "but also teaching, a music class, showing kids how much fun music can be and that loving music and singing isn't anything to be ashamed of." Leaning her head on Finn's shoulder she added "I mean we shouldn't have to hide the things that make us happy but that's all we seem to do in life."

 **New York**

The girls sat together, Santana in the center, the Unholy Trinity united against the table. "So Brittany told us you met when you joined the cheerleading squad." Mrs. Fallon looked at Santana.

Santana nervously glanced up from her plate murmuring."Yes."

"And started dating junior year?" Mrs. Pierce pushed.

"Yes." Santana nodded still not quite looking at Mrs. Pierce.

"But you broke up when you were in college?" Mrs. Pierce questioned.

"Yes." Santana mumbled not proud of the last question or answer.

"What are your intentions with my granddaughter Miss Lopez?" Mrs. Pierce finally asked.

"My intentions?" Santana's eyebrow arched as she finally looked at Mrs. Pierce, Quinn gave Santana's thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, you two broke up, Brittany never said why, yet here you are pregnant and back together." Mrs. Pierce gestured to Santana's belly. "What am I supposed to think?"

Her eyes narrowing Santana hissed "Oh I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Grandmother." Brittany gasped.

"Brittany we have the right to know, she comes crawling back into your life after discovering she's pregnant and you take her back...how are we supposed to know she's not after your money?"

"One, I didn't come crawling back she dragged me back," Santana growled "I was staying away. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I admit I was miserable without her but I still wouldn't rope her into being with me." Santana shook her head "And two, you go ahead and think I love her for her money, I don't. She is the sweetest person I have ever met, she never tried to change the bitch I am she just tried to get me to love myself and be myself. And three," Santana smirked "my intentions with your granddaughter are sex, yep." Santana nodded "As soon as this nightmare of a dinner are over we're going back to the apartment and have sex, I mean really can you blame me? Legs for days and damn those abs." Santana gave an excited inhale "I just wants it all the time."

"Wow." Quinn hadn't meant to say it out loud but did, Brittany just blinked as her Grandmother Pierce started laughing.

"Now that is the Santana we've heard so much about." slapping her hand triumphantly on the table Mr. Pierce beamed. "And we know you're not after her money, she spends less with you around."

 **Lima**

They'd finished the popcorn and candy during the previews and first twenty minutes of the movie, middle arm rest pushed up Finn had Marley's hand in his resting on his thigh while her words echoed in his mind 'we shouldn't have to hide the things that make us happy'. Glancing down at the top of her head, which was still resting on his shoulder, Finn smiled, she made him happy.


	20. September's End

(I apologize for not updating sooner, things have some what settled, thank you for sticking with me)

* * *

 **New York**

"I can't believe you." Quinn gasped.

Santana smirked in the bathroom mirror "She pushed me."

"So you tell her you're going to have sex with her granddaughter?" Quinn asked still in shock, Santana shrugged still smirking.

"I could have said I was going to have sex with her in the bathroom."

Quinn groaned hearing Brittany sing sing from the stall "Wouldn't be the first time."

Quinn buried her face in her hands shaking her head "Eww, nope, stop it." Brittany giggled. "No more over sharing, I will meet you two back at the table, where you will, for the sake of my sanity stop over sharing and behave." Quinn pointed at Santana.

"No promises." Santana grinned.

* * *

 **Lima**

Holding her hands Finn stood on the porch with Marley "I had a really nice time." she smiled.

"Me too." Finn gave a crooked smile "Hey..um do you want to go skating Friday?"

"Sure." Marley nodded, pushing up on her tip toes she lightly kissed Finn's cheek. "Good night."

"Night." Letting her hands go he waited for her to unlock the door and go in before moving away, he'd text her the details when he figured them out.

* * *

 **New York**

Mr. Pierce and Brittany had busied themselves coloring with Beth while the others were beginning to have actual conversations. "So what is it that you do Santana?" Mrs. Fallon asked.

"At the moment Quinn and I are spokeswomen for Javan's Java a local coffee shop, but I'm also going to school, I plan to be a lawyer like my mother." Santana said honestly "Brittany and I will be starting classes after I have the babies, we'll be doing as many classes on line as we possibly can so we don't have to be away from them."

"And what about you Quinn, Geoffry says you attend Yale for drama."

"I do." Quinn nodded putting her cup back down glancing at Geoffrey junior she looked back to Mrs. Fallon. "I know my singing isn't on level with say Santana or Mercedes but I'm a pretty good actress. Aside from the commercials with Santana I've auditioned for a role in a small independent movie, I'm just waiting to hear back."

"And you moved to New Haven with her?" Mrs. Fallon asked Judy.

"Yes." Judy nodded, Santana wondered if her lack of nerves was due to the fact that she had been one of the riches women in Lima and constantly at social engagements. "I didn't think it fair to keep Beth with me in Lima or have her there with Quinn where she would be forced to put her in daycare for classes and auditions. So we sold the Lima house and found a nice place with yard, nothing too ostentatious."

Brittany looked up scowling at Santana and Quinn "You lied, you said you lived in an apartment."

"Damn it." Santana muttered and Quinn cringed, they hadn't thought to clue Judy in on their lie.

"No still means no Brittany." Quinn shook her head, Judy glanced at the girls.

Quinn whispered so Beth couldn't hear "Brittany wanted to buy Beth a bouncy house, we said we lived in an apartment because she wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Just a small one." Brittany defended herself.

"Still no. She has a playhouse, that's all she needs." Quinn shook her head again.

"No fun." Brittany muttered returning to her coloring, her grandfather chuckled.

"So it's both of you making sure my great granddaughters aren't spoiled brats," Mrs. Fallon glanced at Santana and Quinn "as I'm sure Brittany will try to buy them everything."

"Yes Ma'am." Santana and Quinn nodded. Brittany was spoiled they knew that, but Brittany never asked for much, cars and jewelry weren't her thing and with her heart of gold they knew Brittany could never be the mean rich kid like Quinn's sister.

"So I know this is none of my business but none of you seem upset or mortified that Britt's bi and San's a lesbian, I mean isn't that frowned upon?" Quinn asked Mrs. Pierce.

"Brittany has a heart of gold and loves everyone, yes perfection is something those of our culture strive for, and when Pierce began having difficulty in school we pulled him out to avoid bullying, he was given private tutors. He doesn't have a mind for business like his brother but what he can do with plants." Mrs. Pierce smiled touching her hand to her heart "His gift is elsewhere as is Brittany's. and Fallon's." smiling in Brittany's direction she asked "How can you be angry with someone who gives so much and asks so little?" Quinn and Santana smiled "It does not bother us that Brittany is bisexual or Santana is lesbian, Brittany doesn't go out partying and ending up on the news or those horrid magazines,unlike her cousins. She has never once brought any shame or embarrassment to our family."

"She's a good kid." Geoffry Junior nodded, Judy did as well, Brittany blushed.

Leaning in Mrs. Pierce whispered "And yes Santana we know she isn't Pierce's biological child but it doesn't matter, Pierce formally adopted her after she was born, she is my granddaughter just as they will be my great granddaughters. Our lawyers already have the adoption papers drawn at Brittany's request."

"Oh." Santana looked up at Brittany, they hadn't discussed it but it seemed Brittany had the paperwork all set up. Not knowing what they were discussing Brittany smiled and winked at Santana, Santana smiled fighting back tears, she didn't want Brittany to think she was upset.

"You guys never said anything." Quinn bumped Santana's shoulder.

Santana whispered so not even Mrs. Pierce could hear "I didn't know, she never said anything."

Quinn smiled at Brittany "In for a penny in for a pound, she'll ask when she's ready."

* * *

 **Lima**

Hearing her phone ping Marley smiled seeing it was a text from Finn to go with the four unanswered text from Kitty and Unique, picking up her phone she grinned, it was the selfie he took at the movies before the actual movie started. The text that followed said:

 **Finn to Marley:** I had a great time. I thought we could catch dinner before we go skating, I could pick you up after school?

Tapping out her message Marley pushed send.

 **Marley to Finn:** I had a great time too. :) Sounds good 2 me, I'll see U Friday.

Laying back on her bed Marley waited a few minutes before reading the texts from the girls.

 **Kitty to Marley:** Did I witness a date?

The second text was a picture of Marley and Finn at Breadsticks, Marley smiled.

 **Marley to Kitty:** Yes

 **Unique to Marley:** Dish girl, Kitty texted me all kinds of nosey

Laughing Marley sent both pictures to Unique before adding her actual text.

 **Marley to Unique:** We had a nice dinner, he asked me to help recruit for Glee, he's taking over. Went to the movies. He also asked me out for Friday.

Marley laughed she could practically feel the excited scream on the other end of the phone as she read Unique's immediate reply.

 **Unique to Marley:** We are talking in the morning! You need to tell me EVERYTHING!

 **Kitty to Marley:** Seriously you and Hudson?

 **Marley to Kitty:** Yes

 **Kitty to Marley:** Finn Hudson?

Rolling her eyes Marley typed

 **Marley to Kitty:** Yes

 **Kitty to Marley:** We are talking in the morning!

 **Marley to Kitty:** Good night Kitty

Chuckling she put her phone on her dresser, digging through she grabbed her pajamas pants and over sized shirt to change into after her shower.

* * *

 **New York**

"Sorry I didn't tell you Q." Brittany chewed her lower lip.

"I get it B, with my dad and sister I totally get it." Quinn shook her head, "If I would have slip and said something that tipped them off Frannie would have tried to go after your cousins and he would have bothered your dad to no end."

"Eww, can you imagine being related to Frannie?" Santana scrunched her nose up making both Brittany and Quinn laugh.

"Don't have to." Quinn reminded.

"Sucks to be you." Santana laughed, picking up the playpen Brittany carried it over by their bed.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind me bunking with you for the night?" Quinn asked putting a completely passed out Beth down in the playpen once Brittany had it situated.

"Unless you'd rather bunk with Sam." Santana smirked wiggling her eyebrows, Brittany joined in the teasing by making kissing noises as they rejoined Santana by the couch.

"Minds out of the gutter girls." Quinn chuckled. "We're just friends."

Santana smirked as Brittany helped her down on the couch "Right just friends."

"Shush." waiting for Santana to be settled on the couch Quinn gently shoved Santana's shoulder. "Just friends." Brittany quietly laughed sitting on the other side of Santana "Your Uncle seems really nice B."

"He is." Brittany smiled. "He was always so focused on work, so focused he never had time for a serious girlfriend, Mom called him a cereal dater. I don't understand what his breakfast had to do with those girls..." Brittany shook her head with a shrug, Quinn couldn't help but smile when Santana gently corrected.

"Sweetie she meant serial like a lot, not breakfast."

"Oh." Brittany nodded "That makes so much more sense now." As much as Santana liked the new 'having it together' Brittany she missed the Brittany she needed to take care, she liked the appearance of that Brittany every now and again. "And you owe the swear jar two dollars baby."

"Seriously?" Santana muttered "I think I did great and should get a break, it's not like I said any _big_ words."

"She has a point." Quinn agreed.

Brittany sighed giving in "Just this once."

"Oh, question. Should this concern me?" Quinn poked her phone before handing it to Santana who smiled at the picture.

"Nope." Santana shook her head showing Brittany.

"Awe." Brittany smiled as well. Marley wasn't the only person Kitty had texted, she'd sent a couple photos to Quinn, Santana was scrolling through them all.

"Quite the photographer." Santana handed the phone back to Quinn. "And no, everything's fine, we may have to keep an eye on Rachel when she goes back to Lima to have her kid but until then." Santana shook her head leaving it at that.


	21. October

**Lima**

Kitty, true to her name, pounced on Marley the moment she saw her "Spill."

"Girl she is telling me first." Unique appeared on Marley's other side.

"Seriously?" Marley held her books closer to her chest. "I shouldn't be talking about it here."

"Are you kidding me?" grabbing Marley's sleeve Kitty steered the girls down another hall and away from football players with slushies, pulling Marley into an empty classroom Kitty leaned against the teacher's desk. "You had a date, with Finn, I mean I know you guys were getting closer but I thought...what happened with Ryder?" Kitty demanded. "Jake cheated, he's out, but you said Ryder was a nice guy."

"He was, he is." Marley assured Kitty shrugging. "I don't know, Jake tried to say I was cheating on him with Finn when I was totally not, I was helping him with baby stuff. And I don't know, Ryder just stopped texting."

"He knew a lost cause when he saw one." Kitty shrugged, "You know Finn's had his eye on you from the beginning?" Kitty asked. "And you've been all..." Kitty fluttered her eyelashes at Marley.

"No." Marley scoffed, shaking her head she chuckled.

"Swear on my Cheerios uniform." Kitty smirked, Unique giggled. "Musical tryouts ring a bell? Artie said Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Unique agrees, Miss Mercedes said the same." Unique nodded.

"Oh come on." Marley shook her head.

"Accept it, he's had a thing for you from the beginning, and I've seen you check out his ass." arms folded across her chest Kitty continued smirking quite proud of herself as Marley blushed.

"Sweetie we just want to hear, how was dinner, what about the movies?" Unique grinned watching Marley blush a brighter red.

"I...it wasn't like that." Marley insisted "He was a gentleman, we talked about Glee club and how he was taking over, then we held hands during the movie and I gave him a kiss on the cheek when he took me home."

"So he was a total gentleman?" Kitty asked.

"Complete gentleman...and he asked me out again." Marley smiled and then laughed as Kitty and Unique squealed excitedly.

* * *

 **New York**

"I still can't believe you're going back there for a month." Sam shook his head putting a plate of tamales on the table.

"I won't be able to travel for much longer so, it's now or never." Santana took two tamales. "Are you sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yes Mom." Sam grinned promising "Kurt and Rachel are going to let me bunk there if the workmen need me out, I'll come down with them in a couple weeks. Are you sure you don't want me to send pictures of the progress?"

"No." Brittany shook her head carrying suitcases to the open door. "We want to be surprised."

"Alright we need to get goi...San!" Quinn shook her head "No, you've already had three tamales you don't need anymore."

"Damn it." Santana reached for the plate as Sam took it away from her.

"Swear jar." Brittany called out from the door.

"Thanks Fabray." Santana scowled, Quinn smirked.

"Come on Ducky, you have a plane to catch and I have to pick up my mom from the hotel."

Slowly standing Santana couldn't help herself "You may want to call from the lobby, never know what you'll walk in on." Santana winked, Quinn balked shaking her head, Brittany laughed walking out the door.

"You're horrible." Quinn shuddered again, Sam chuckled earning a glare and finger point from Quinn. "Not helping stripper boy." Sam grinned giving Quinn a wink and body roll, Quinn shook her head trying not to laugh as she smacked Santana's hand that was waving a dollar at Sam. "Idiot."

Santana grinned leaning close to Quinn she whispered "You're just jealous that like your Mom I have sex, lots of sex."

"Such a bitch." Quinn gagged lightly shoved Santana away.

"Ooh." Santana pointed at Quinn yelling for Brittany "Sweetie! Quinn said the bad b-word, she was standing right next to me when she said it, the babies heard it!" Santana smirked, Sam laughed moving further away from them both.

"Quinn!"

Shaking her head Quinn pulled out four dollars from her wallet, dropping them in the jar and looking right at a very proud Santana she quipped "Yep, you're a bitch." Quinn had learned in her stay that a few words that she and Santana tended to use the most cost two dollars instead of one for the swear jar. Santana laughed.

* * *

 **Lima**

"Hey." Finn smiled at Marley but remained a few feet away from her because Kitty was smirking next to her, Unique just smiled.

"Hi." Marley smiled hugging her books close.

"Could you girls hang one of these up in the girls locker room?" Finn held up a Glee club sign up sheet.

"Sure." Marley nodded taking it.

"So you're really taking over the Glee club?" Kitty eyed Finn.

"Mr. Schue left, and if I can get the Glee club up and running I can earn a college credit, what do you say Kitty, come back, we can always use someone that can choreograph."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay." Finn nodded, nervously clapping his hands together he pointed them at Unique asking "Unique could you take over wardrobe, with Tina gone we need someone, I think you'd be great at it because you always look so nice."

"I got you baby." Unique winked getting a blushing crooked grin from Finn.

* * *

 **New York**

"You call me when you land, Mom wants to drive so I'll be free to answer." Quinn said hugging Santana as Brittany handed her luggage to the crewman. "I still can't get over a private jet." Quinn shook her head hugging Brittany.

"Grandfather insisted, as well as him." Brittany gestured to a well dressed older man boarding the plane.

"Who?" Quinn pointed.

"That would be my 'just in case' doctor." Santana said dryly. "Eight months, with twins, the Pierces are slightly overprotective."

"Just go with it Ducky, less stress all around." Quinn promised asking "I thought your dad was allergic to cats?"

"He is, the cats are staying with Brittany's parents while we're there." Santana explained watching Brittany lecture Lord Tubbington before handing his travel cage over. "It's weird not having to work, Gunther said I could come back whenever I want, apparently I'm popular, but Britt keeps telling me I don't have to."

"I get it, we're so used to talking care of ourselves and her it's just weird when she takes care of us and so difficult to not think something's behind it when someone does something nice for us." Quinn admitted.

"I keep reminding myself nice people exist and want to help without getting something in return." Santana nodded. "Our nice people just happen to have more money than we do."

* * *

 **Lima**

Finn sat looking up at the clock, Marley and Unique were the first to come in, they didn't link pinkies like Santana and Brittany but Marley was holding onto Unique's pinky"Well, just ten more to go." Finn sighed.

"We'll keep trying." Unique promised.

"She gave me two weeks." Finn nodded. "So assignment for this week." Finn stood up clapping his hands together "Find more people."

"What about me?" smiling a small Cheerio stepped in the room. "I'm Valerie, Valerie Rutherford."

"Matt's sister?" Finn tilted his head, grinning when she giggled "You've gotten so big." hugging her Finn gestured to the others, "Her brother was in the New Directions with me. Him, Mike, Santana and Brittany were our best dancers."

"He always said you were a really good friend but a really bad dancer." Valerie laughed.

"Still is." Kitty chirped from the door asking "So an all girl group?"

"Interested?" Finn knew she liked Glee club.

"Well someone obviously has to come up with routines to go with whatever old, played out songs you pick." Kitty shrugged crossing her arms.

Finn grinned.

* * *

 **New York**

Jesse smiled at Sam, "Rachel wanted to know if you want to come up for dinner, and promises it's all healthy food." Sam chuckled.

"Tell her I'm okay and yes I'll come up for dinner."

"Okay." Jesse nodded.

"And just so we're clear, you hurt her and I'll beat the hell out of you." Sam warned.

"I understand." Jesse nodded again.


	22. Halloween

**Lima**

 **Oct 31st**

"Britt sweetie, I'm telling you it's nothing it's just a back spasm." Santana muttered as the blonde ushered her to the car.

"Then let the doctor tell me that. I'd rather be safe then sorry San. Crap." Brittany frowned, they were parked in.

"See, let's just stay here." Santana gestured back to the house "Ah hell, hey Quinn." Santana forced a smile at the other blonde as she stepped out of the passenger door of a car, Santiago stepping out of the driver side. " _Hola Diablo_."

"Hey." Brittany smiled relieved "Can you give us a ride to the hospital?"

"I'm guessing someone doesn't want to go?" Quinn realized why she'd heard the 'ah hell' and saw the crappy smile, Sam chuckled getting out of the back seat with Beth in his arms.

"She's claiming back spasms."

"Ducky get in the car." Quinn glared pointing at Santiago's car, Santana muttered and glared her entire waddle to the car "You really do look like a pissed off duck." Quinn chuckled before taking Beth from Sam completely missing the middle finger Santana aimed her way. "Let me get her settled and I'll come with you, Puck's on his way to pick her up." whenever she was in Lima, Quinn made sure Puck had time with Beth, she'd had her all morning so Puck and Lauren were taking her trick or treating.

"Thanks Q, Mama Lopez can't wait to see her little princess." except her princess was dressed like a pirate.

"Thanks B." Quinn said putting Beth down. "Come on honey let's go show Abuela and Abuelo your Halloween costume." Taking out the car seat Santiago followed behind Quinn and Sam, Sam carrying Beth's bright pink backpack and bright pink trick or treat bucket.

"Get in the car." Brittany ordered offering her hand to Santana

Santana glared back muttering "Fine." as she took the blonde's hand.

* * *

Her arms folded above her belly Santana frowned "You can have pie tomorrow baby." Brittany promised.

"But I want it now." the Latina pouted.

"Well they want out now." Brittany gestured to Santana's belly. "I called our parents and Quinn is taking care of letting everyone else know."

Santana poked her belly growling "You two couldn't give me one more day? One more? There was pie, pie! And it was chocolate!" she'd had the knife in hand ready to cut when Brittany stopped her.

Quinn chuckled as she continued to compose her group text, including Rachel : **Hey it's Quinn, for those of you who haven't showed up to the Lopez house, surprise we the Unholy Trinity are not there, Santana's in labor and they're prepping her for her c-section. And somebody better save her some of that damned chocolate pie.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marley chuckled as she saw Finn quickly swipe the last chocolate pie away from Sam and hold it above his head.

"Check your text." Finn glared at Sam moving the pie out of his reach "No."

"Not a false alarm, San's having the babies!" Marley squealed as they started hearing other phones going off in the house, hers going off again Marley checked it.

"What's that gotta do with the pie?" Sam whined not checking his phone, it wasn't like he ate pie all the time, it was a rare treat,

"It's the last one and she didn't get any." Marley said stepping between Sam and a glaring Finn, "They asked me to get San's bag." Marley told Finn.

"I'll wrap this up and go with you." Finn said lowering the pie and smacking Sam's hand "Pumpkin and pecan are over there."

Grabbing the plastic wrap Finn carefully wrapped the pie while Marley headed to Santana's room to grab her bag. Pulling on his jacket Finn picked the pie back up off the table by the door waiting for Marley "Ready." Bag in one hand she tried to pull her jacket on with the other, chuckling Finn used his free hand to help her out.

"Whoa!" Puck stepped back to avoid being ran into by the laughing Finn and Marley "Where's the fire?"

"San's having the babies." Marley beamed.

Puck chuckled glancing at the pie in Finn's hand "Yea, I got that text."

"We're taking her bag." Marley held up the overnight bag.

"Daddy!"

"Beth! Hi baby!" crouching down Puck swept his daughter up in his arms straightening back up Puck said "Tell Britt not to hold Santana's hand, trust me." Puck patted Finn on the shoulder as Finn and Marley slipped by "Drive safe. Sorry Mama Lopez traffic sucked."

"It's okay, you take her trick or treating and in a few hours she'll have new cousins." Maribel patted Puck's cheek as she hurried out the front door.

Luis clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Alright everyone Santana is in labor and they are prepping her for her c-section. We will keep you updated." Luis promised. "Stay here and eat, no need to waste the food."

"I got this Tio." Santiago promised.

"I...I think I should go too." Rachel said wide eyed.

"Rachel?" Kurt sprung to his feet, Jesse was already by her side.

"I...I think I'm in labor." Her hand resting on her stomach Rachel gasped at the pain.

"Finn!" eyes wide Kurt called for his brother.

"Yea!" hearing his brother panic Finn peaked back in the front door.

"Rachel's in labor!" Kurt pointed to the pint sized diva, Finn stood dazed.

"I'll take Marley, you be with your baby." Kitty nodded, Finn nodded as well, he didn't even realize he'd given the chocolate pie to Kitty as the tiny blonde slipped by tugging Marley with her.

"Kurt can you get her bag and tell our parents?" Finn asked.

"O..of course." Kurt nodded.

"Finn!" Puck called out.

"Yea?" Finn looked over the group at his best friend.

"Don't hold her hand!" Puck shook his head.

* * *

"How are you doing Ms. Lopez?"

"Seriously?" Santana arched her eyebrow trying to lift her head so she could glare at the nurse, they'd put a blue sheet up in front of her face she couldn't see a damned thing, Brittany cringed.

"She means can you feel anything baby?"

"Just pressure, are the babies okay?" Santana asked nervously.

"They are fine Ms. Lopez, here is your daughter." the doctor showed both women the first baby before handing the loudly crying baby to a nurse. After a few moments he held up the second baby for them to see "And here is your other daughter." she was not as loud as her sister she was crying too.

Brittany beamed "Our girls are here..." giving Brittany a tired smile Santana wanted to laugh as Brittany's eyes went wide "They are so never dating."

Brittany beamed at all set of parents in the waiting room, she was only slightly confused by the Hummel-Hudson and Berry's but didn't ask. Quinn was up and immediately hugging the taller blonde "They're all fine, they're cleaning the girls up and doing check ups and putting San in a room. Isabelle Susan 6 pounds even and Brighton Elizabeth 5 pounds 9 ounces." Whitney and Kurt sobbed, Burt gave a chuckle and Mercedes gave an amused smirk pulling Kurt into a hug. "They want to give us time with the babies before anyone comes back...where's Finn?" Brittany asked Marley noticing the towering teen wasn't next to her.

"Rachel's in labor." Tina blurted before Marley could open her mouth, Marley nodded.

"Oh."

* * *

Nothing said awkward like standing next to your ex-girlfriend and her present boyfriend while she had you kid, Finn had no idea what to do, chewing his lip he watched everything wide eyed.

* * *

Brittany smiled opening Santana's hospital room door, "Hi baby, I brought Q with me."

Santana smiled at the blondes as they closed the door behind them "Hey Q."

"Hey S." Leaning Quinn kissed Santana's forehead before going over to the other side of the bed to look at the babies, "Hello babies." Quinn whispered smiling at the sleeping duo. "So who's older?"

"Brighton." Santana yawned, Brittany pointed. "You can hold them if you want."

"Oh baby, Rachel's in labor." Brittany informed her picking up one of the babies to give to Santana.

"Seriously?" Santana asked finally lifting her head off the pillow.

"Yep." Quinn nodded cradling the other baby in her arms "Okay baby Lopez let's see the thick ass hair..." Quinn peaked under the baby's pumpkin themed beanie before looking at Santana confused. "She's blonde."

Santana tilted her head looking just as confused, there were no other babies just her girls it was impossible for a mix up "She's blonde?" Santana looked to the nurse who nodded "How is she blonde?"

"Was the sperm donor was blonde?" the nurse asked, it was obvious to her that Santana and Brittany were a couple. The girls all looked to one another before Santana answered.

"He was." Santana nodded, the trio had decided sperm donor sounded a lot better than drunken hook up "We just thought because I'm Latina both babies would share my features and just be a little lighter in color."

"Well it looks like you have two perfect blends of both of you." the nurse smiled seeing Brittany peak under Isabelle's beanie, "Your blonde has the darker of the eyes, while this young lady may end up with blue." the nurse nodded to Isabelle before leaving the room.

"They're beautiful San." Quinn smiled at blonde baby in her arms, the beanie back in place. "Hello my little one, I'm your _Tia_ , your _Mami's_ with your sister."

"So tiny." Santana murmured. "Hello my Bella, I'm your _Mami_ your sister's with your _Tia_ Q."

Looking up from the baby in Santana's arms Brittany asked tearfully "San...I know we're not married, but I was wondering if I could adopt them, you know so they could be Lopez-Pierces like I hope you'll be one day soon." Santana and Quinn gasped, they knew Brittany was going to ask to adopt the babies but that last part sounded like a proposal. "You're my soulmate, my other half and I don't want to spend another day without you by my side, so _mi dulce diabla_ will you marry me?"

"Yes." Santana nodded tearing up.

"Yes?" Brittany smiled asking to make sure she'd heard correctly.

"Yes to both." Santana nodded trying not to cry.

"Really?"

Quinn chuckled at Brittany's surprise "Really." Santana promised.

Leaning carefully so as not to squish the baby Brittany gently kissed her crying fiancée. Leaning back Brittany shoved her hand into her pocket producing a ring. "I promise I didn't break the bank." Brittany said seeing Santana's eyes widen at the sight of the ring. "It's just a yellow diamond with a smaller blue diamond on either side of it." Brittany slowly and carefully slipped it onto Santana's finger, Quinn smirked shaking her head at Brittany's use of the word just when speaking about the three princess cut diamonds.

"Britt it's beautiful." the blue stones matched Brittany's eyes perfectly.

"I had one made for me too so that way they know I'm engaged... it's in my other pocket." Brittany said seeing Santana looking at her left hand.

"May I see it?" nodding Brittany pulled the other ring out, Santana couldn't help but smirk. "Sweetie are you sure that's not my ring?" It was a black stone with a smaller dark brown stone on either side of it, it was a darker copy of Santana's ring, Quinn noted the stones were smaller too.

Brittany smiled, she could understand Santana question "This one's mine." Brittany promised slipping it on her own finger, "I wanted a ring that would remind me of you whenever I saw it, if you can't tell the black diamond is the same color as your hair," Brittany reached out lightly brushing a stray black strand of Santana's hair before tucking it behind Santana's ear "and the dark brown diamonds match your eyes." Brittany smiled cupping Santana's face, Santana could feel her face heating up, she knew she was blushing, even though she would deny she blushed.

Kissing Brighton on her pumpkin beanie Quinn murmured "Your mommies are getting married."


	23. November

**Lima**

 **Rachel's room**

Carole and Burt smiled at Finn who nervously held the tiny baby in his arms, they didn't see Kurt snap a quick picture with his phone but they recieved the photo texted to them, Santana and Brittany. "What have you decided to name him?" Carole looked over at Rachel, the Glee group had talked about it but Finn hadn't told his parents.

Finn smiled still looking at his son "Christopher Brice Hudson." Burt smiled, Carole gave a little gasp.

Kurt's fingers quickly tapped the screen sending the stats for the baby, not that the girls wouldn't be seeing them as soon as they could.

After everyone left Rachel softly spoke "I..I'm sorry for what I said. I...don't hate you."

Finn chuckled looking up from the baby "I know, Quinn said it really hurt and you would say mean things, Puck wore a cup for months after some of the things Quinn yelled at him." Rachel chuckled, she remembered.

"What happened to us?" Rachel asked softly.

Finn shrugged "We just want different things, you want the spotlight, I want the house, picket fence, kids and a dog."

"Is it wrong that I never wanted any of that?"

"No." Finn shook his head gazing back down at the baby in his arms "But thank you for letting me have it."

Hearing a knock they both looked to the cracked door "Come in." Rachel chirped still not comfortable with being alone with Finn, the door slowly opened.

"We thought we'd come visit, if that's okay." Brittany spoke softly. "We brought the babies."

Rachel pushed the button on her bed raising herself up a little as Brittany wheeled Santana in with both babies in her arms, Finn spoke to the still sleeping Christopher "Hey buddy, these are your cousins I was telling you about "Bella and Brighton, you may be younger but it's your job to watch out for them just like they're going to watch out for you." Santana smiled, they'd texted everyone, Finn included, with the twins's information.

"So what are their names?" Rachel asked making sure she'd heard Finn correctly.

"This," Brittany took one of the babies from Santana and gave her to Rachel "is Isabelle Susan Pierce." getting up Finn handed Christopher to Brittany before gesturing to the baby in Santana's arm, nodding Santana held her out to him "That is Brighton Elizabeth Pierce."

Finn chuckled carefully taking the sleeping girl "Kurt cried didn't he?"

"Wheezy said he sobbed." Santana chuckled taking Christopher from Brittany. "Hello Sprout." Santana smiled at Christopher, he was bigger than the girls but she knew it was because not only were they twins but Finn was tall "Hopefully you get your dad's height, but no matter what your _primos_ got your back."

"She's blonde." Finn said amazed. Rachel was peaking under Isabelle's beanie finding the raven hair.

"That's what we said." Brittany laughed. "But she's Santana through and through."

"Baby Snixx." Finn grinned, Santana smirked. "You'll keep the others in line won't you? Aaand she flipped me off." Finn chuckled, Brittany snapped a picture with her phone, she'd snapped one of Rachel with Isabelle and Santana with Christopher, she was quick with her phone.

"Babies don't do that." Rachel snipped.

"Actually she does." Santana interrupted Rachel from making fun of Finn. "Britt got a picture, she flipped me off while I was feeding her." Pulling out her phone Brittany showed Rachel and then Finn the picture, Rachel let out a gasp when Brittany showed Finn, it was after all a photo showing most of Santana's breast.

But Finn wasn't looking at Santana's breast, he chuckled seeing the finger in the photo looking back at the baby he murmured "You were hangry huh Baby Snixx but you're okay now, your _Mami's_ like that too and it's a little cold out here and if you're anything like your _Mami_ you don't like to be cold." Santana couldn't help but smile at how gentle he was. Giving the picture a quick double take he glanced at Santana who acted like she was talking to his son.

"We have so much to talk about but we'll do that later." Santana murmured.

They spent only a few minutes before the nurse shooed them back to their room "We'll visit tomorrow." Finn promised, Rachel frowned.

"Why did you tell them that?" Rachel hissed as the door was closing.

"Because it's true." Finn glared at her, he was tired of her trying to bully him "Sprout and I are going to visit tomorrow after breakfast."

"She called him Sprout to make fun of you." Rachel snarked.

Finn sighed rolling his eyes "Freshman year, we were friends, she called me the Green Giant, I called her Sprout. So no, she's not making fun of me." Finn was going to be grateful when her hormones were back to normal.

* * *

 **Santana's room**

He didn't have the baby with him but he had Marley, Jesse was visiting Rachel so Finn called Marley. Giving a light knock he slowly opened the door. "I know I said tomorrow but I brought Marley."

"Come on in." Santana smiled seeing both of them peak around the door.

"Hey can I ask something?" Finn asked moving over to Santana's bed.

"Yes you can have my jello." Santana held it up hopefully.

"That's not it." Finn chuckled as she pouted putting the jello back down, reaching out he quickly but carefully grabbed her left hand gently turning it so he could see the ring, Marley gave a gasping squeal.

"Brittany asked me yesterday, I didn't want to steal Berry's baby thunder by saying anything just now. So jello?"

"Congratulations." Finn smirked taking the jello that Santana offered him again.

"Santana Diabla Lopez." Finn and Santana cringed, Finn slowly handed the jello back.

"Baby I was just trying to feed him, I didn't want him weak and dropping one of the girls." Santana blurted

"I...I didn't know you told her to eat it." Finn stuttered, Marley chewed her lower lip fighting a smile, it was amusing watching two grown ups in trouble.

"Stop trying to give your jello away and eat it." Brittany pointed at Santana who muttered.

"It's lime, I hate lime."

"It's all they had baby, you need to eat it."

"Sucks." Santana pouted.

"Santana just told us about the engagement, congratulations." Marley finally smiled, Brittany grinned.

"Thanks." Like Santana she was excited they were engaged but it was still all about the babies. "Finn already held Brighton, would you like to hold her?" Brittany asked lifting the sleeping baby from her bed.

"Of course." Marley sat on the foot of the bed. "Finn said she was a mini Brittany."

"Eyes and attitude are all mine." Santana said before taking a bite of the jello and muttering "Happy?"

"Yes." Brittany chuckled before turning her attention to Marley, "So whenever we get married, you're in it." Brittany said handing the baby to Marley, Finn picked up Isabelle sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Cool." Santana glanced at Finn smiling, Isabelle's eyes were open "Are they going to stay this color?" they were a very pale gray.

"The nurse thinks they may turn blue." Santana explained "Her's however, I can't see her pupil which I never realized how creepy that was until it was looking back at me."

"You're eyes are not creepy and neither are hers." Brittany promised Santana on the temple.

"So where are you guys going when you get out?" Marley asked snuggling the baby close.

"My parents, Mami of course is excited because she gets to show off the girls." Santana chuckled then groaned lightly placing her hands on her blanket covered stomach "Keep forgetting that hurts a bit."

"How long until you're healed?"

"I..."

Santana interrupted Brittany "He doesn't mean sex Britt." Brittany shrugged giving Santana a leering grin, Marley giggled and blushed, Finn chuckled used to Brittany and Santana's bluntness on the subject. "We'll be out in a few days and it'll take six weeks to heal. November at my parents, December with Britt's."

* * *

It'd been a week, he wasn't sure if Rachel trusted him or not but they were all three at his new apartment, she was surprised he could afford it. His voice low Finn murmured "Hey buddy I got ya." carefully lifting him from the bassinet Finn took him the two steps to the bed laying the crying baby down. He was exhausted but he didn't care, lightly placing his hand on the baby's belly and chest he informed little Christopher "Diaper change and then you get to eat." Kneeling on the side of the bed Finn reached under the bassinet, his parents had gotten him one with a shelf underneath, grabbing the diaper and wipes he continued to talk to the baby "We got this pre-made bottle the nurse said was perfect for the night feedings." Finn grabbed the bottle and nipple he was talking about from his nightstand drawer showing it to Christopher.

Rachel stood at the open bedroom door watching as Finn easily undressed the still crying baby, quickly changed the soiled diaper with only a slight wrinkle of his nose and then re-dress him. "You are so good at that." Rachel finally spoke up. They really hadn't spoken since she'd accused him of sleeping with Marley, just the random email, they hadn't even talked since she'd been in town, nothing major anyway.

Finn smiled at the compliment, fixing the bottle he put a burp cloth on his shoulder before picking up the baby, "All better?" Finn couldn't help but smile at Christopher.

"I never know what to do, I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt him." the defeat in her voice was obvious, Rachel Berry was not use to failure but she was clueless when it came to her baby.

"Um... well Mom helped me a lot an...and Brittany, Marley and Tina watched youtube videos with me." He spoke to Rachel but was watching Christopher with the bottle, he could practically feel the eye roll at the mention of Marley's name but ignored it, he was tired of trying to avoid saying the slender brunette's name, Rachel was going to have to get use to Marley as his girlfriend just as he was that Jesse was back with Rachel. "We practiced on dolls, Brittany's sister let us borrow them." the picture of the four of them with the dolls was in a frame by his bed as was the picture of Santana and Kurt with their babies.

"I guess I should have listened to Santana and Kurt, they told me I should take classes." her voice cracking Rachel swallowed. "I didn't take classes but I started changing diapers and watching videos with them and Jesse."

"Brittany, Tina and Marley went to classes with me." Finn smirked remembering how he and the girls fell into hysterical laughter when his first attempt of a diaper fell off his practice doll. Brittany had been the best of the four of them but she did have a younger sister that she'd helped with. "We even took a CPR class for adults and babies, me and Marley, apparently Tina and Brittany already took the class with Kitty." Finn eyed the bottle "Alright let's burp." Finn carefully shifted Christopher to his shoulder.

"How can you do that without him throwing up every time?" Rachel softly asked, the couple times she tried at the hospital he'd spit up every time.

"They said the less air he swallows the less he spits up." getting a burp Finn smirked "You sound like your Uncle Puck good thing you're a boy."

Rachel glanced at the stack of books on his nightstand, folded pages and bright pink tabs marked things. Sitting at the foot of the bed Rachel watched him cradle their son. "I was wrong when I said you wouldn't know how to raise him on your own."

"I'm not alone." Finn shrugged "I have my parents, Marley and the Glee kids and your dads." Finn adjusted the baby in his arms feeding him the rest of the tiny bottle. "They said they'd help with the Jewish stuff."

It would be a few more weeks until the paternity test came back but he was sure the baby was his, if he hadn't been he wouldn't have named him after his father. "I..it's more conducive if he stays here, to pass him back and forth while I'm in New York and he's so young, it...it just wouldn't work, I'm at work all hours and the show has picked up." Rachel rambled on. "I...it's best if he stays with you and when I'm on break I..I'll visit." Rachel added with a hint of conviction, Finn wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself of the last part. "Is it okay if Jesse comes?"

"You guys seem pretty serious, so if he's in your life, Christopher should get to know him too, just like he'll get to know Marley."

Rachel and Jesse had flown back to New York together as soon as the doctor cleared Rachel leaving Finn all alone in his apartment with the baby for about twenty minutes.

* * *

Finn smiled down at Marley, wrinkling her nose she smiled back holding up flowers and a gift bag. "Welcome home baby."

"Thanks." Finn continued to smile as he let her in. "Puck's trying to convince me to have a housewarming party, I keep telling him I've had the apartment for awhile and it's not a good idea with the baby." Marley shook her head, closing the door behind her Finn lead her to the kitchen, grabbing an over sized cup he filled it with water explaining "I don't have a vase but this should work."

"It's perfect." Marley smiled.

"How're you doing?" taking the flowers he put them in the cup carrying it to the living room, he hadn't really seen her since the baby was born. Putting the flowers on the small table next to his television he asked. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Really?" Marley beamed, unlike Jesse she stayed away from Rachel's room so she hadn't really gotten to see Christopher.

"Yea, I mean you and Britt and Tina have been with me from the start, plus that whole you're my girlfriend thing." he teased leaning over the bassinet Finn carefully picked Christopher up as Marley put the bag on the table. "You were the first person I told."

Marley sat down smiling at the baby once he was in her arms "So are we calling him Chris or Christopher?" Marley asked glancing up from the baby, just in time to see Finn tuck his phone back in his pocket and blush.

"Um Santana calls him Sprout...but it's Christopher for now, I figured we see what he responded best to." Gesturing to his pocket he stumbled through his explanation "I.. Mom got me a baby book, she told me to record his firsts...y..you're his first visitor at home."

Marley smiled "That's sweet."

"Do you wanna see it?" Finn gestured to his small book shelf.

"Sure." Marley nodded before looking back at the baby in her arms whispering "Hello Christopher." before kissing his forehead, this time she ignored the click of the camera on the phone murmuring. "Such a sweet baby."

Finn grinned sitting next to her, opening the book he showed her the first page. It was the hospital photo of Christopher and all his stats including parents names and a brief explanation of why he was named Christopher Brice. "Mom and Burt said they're going to print up pictures for me."

"I have a few you might like." Marley offered looking up from Christopher. "Like the one with you Santana, Brittany and the babies."

"Thanks." Finn beam.

"Oh, look in the bag." Marley nodded to the bag on the table.

Pulling the blue tissue paper out of the bag Finn smiled at the clothes he saw, picking up the onesie he let it unfold, it was brown with football markings. Grinning he put it on the table pulling out the matching booties, beanie and gloves, "This is awesome." pulling out the second onesie he smiled it was covered in music notes and it also had matching booties, beanie and gloves. "Thank you." Leaning Finn kissed her cheek.

Marley blushed "You're welcome. Oh, Mom sent you a present too, it's under that last piece of tissue paper."

Moving the tissue paper Finn picked up the small dollar store food container, looking through the clear side he smiled, two brownies. Thanks to his mom and Marley's mom his freezer was full of dinners, things he could just throw in the microwave."Tell your mom thank you, I mean really she's done so much already."

"I will but you've done a lot for us too." Marley reminded.

Finn shrugged. "Have you seen the twins yet? I mean out of the hospital."

Marley nodded "I just can't get over how one looks like Brittany."

Finn chuckled, "Santana said the same thing, apparently the guy was tall and blonde like Britt."

"Oh more news, Brittany's adopting them." Marley said glancing up from Christopher.

"That's great." Finn smiled then bit his lower lip "I...I'm sorry about what Rachel and Jake have said through this whole thing."

"It's not your fault." Marley shook her head "Kitty said because he cheated he accused me and Quinn said it was pregnancy hormones for Rachel."

"Still no excuse." Finn shook his head.

"Still not your fault so you don't need to apologize." Marley shook her head "For now we need to focus on the good things like Christopher, the twins, Santana and Brittany getting married."

"And we have enough people to continue Glee."

* * *

 **New York**

Blaine pulled the loft door open surprising Kurt at the table, "Oh." Kurt smiled then gave a slightly louder "Oh!" when he realized it was Blaine. Jumping to his feet Kurt hugged him Rachel came into the main part of the loft from her bedroom.

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel clasped her hands in front of her face before dropping them to her waist.

"I have a NYDA audition." Blaine beamed. "Oh and Finn sent this for you and this for you." Blaine handed wallet sized photos to Kurt before handing an envelope to Rachel.

Rachel opened her envelope, it held the same wallet photo Kurt got.

* * *

 **Lima**

 **Pool House**

Santana sipped her coffee, she'd finally changed out of her robe and her hair was now dry "So what's up Trouty?"

"I...I don't know what you mean Santana." sipping his water he tried not to look at her.

"Don't bullshit me, have you even started the on line classes." Sam stiffened up, Santana sipped her coffee again. "Spill."

"With as much trouble that I had in school I really don't want to keep going." Sam admitted.

"Britt and I will help you." Santana offered him a piece of fruit from her breakfast.

"Do I really need a degree to smile at a camera?" Sam asked waiting for her to laugh. Santana nodded stabbing at the fruit on her plate "Hey are you okay?"

"Fine, just tired." Santana gave a smile "Twins are a definite handful, I'm sorry Britt and the babies are still sleeping, we had a long night."

"That's okay." Sam smiled.

"Has anyone heard from Rachel?"

"Not since they returned to New York. She's thrown herself into rehearsals for the show."

"She wasn't ready to be a mom, sometimes that happens." Santana commented taking another drink of her coffee. "So did you tell your parents?" Santana asked, Sam wouldn't look at her "I'm not here to judge, why not just tell your parents?"

"I dunno." Sam shrugged. "I just... I wanna be a model and act, they don't even know I auditioned."

"You're a big boy no one can tell you what to do, if you want to model, then model, you wanna act then act." Santana said flatly "Quinn said you were good."

"Really?" Sam grinned excitedly, Santana smiled nodding.

"When Britt and I go home, we'll see if we can't find you an agent, for now let my mom go over any contracts before you sign them, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Finn's place**

Slowly opening the door Finn looked at Santana confused, she was holding two bags and her mother was with her. "Let us in, it's cold."

"Oh, uh yes, please come in." Finn stepped back, remembering his manners he offered to take their jackets.

"Hello Finn."

"Mrs. Lopez." He smiled hanging her coat up next to his, Santana had already scurried away. "Marley's feeding the baby in the living room.", his smile grew when he heard Santana and Marley give a squeal at the sight of one another.

"It's Maribel." the small Latina smiled patting his bicep.

"He's so big _Mami_." Santana looked up from the baby in her arms beaming "He's beautiful." Finn snapped a picture with his phone, he'd gotten quick and sneaky, Marley had turned off the sound to the camera. "You are sending me that." Santana nodded at his phone before turning her attention back to Christopher, Finn nodded. "Hello my Sprout, I'm your _Tia_." Finn grinned he liked that Santana was back in his life as a friend. "Sit, open."

"Santanita." Maribel scolded making Santana cringe and Finn smirk. "You sit please," Maribel gestured to Finn's only other empty chair. "House warming and baby presents, and just a little something to put in the freezer." Finn peaked in one bag, his eyes widened at the sight of the amount of food in the bag. Picking up the cloth between her and Marley on the couch Santana put it up on her shoulder before putting Christopher up there to burp him.

Marley snapped a picture of her own waiting to take more. Finn pulled the food out first, he was glad Burt convinced him to get a small deep freezer. "Thank you."

"Now anything you want to learn to make you just call me, Santana's abuela has offered to teach you." Alma Lopez was very old fashioned, she actually hadn't spoken to Santana since she'd come out as lesbian and she wasn't happy that Finn was an unwed father but she wasn't going to let him or the baby starve because as she said 'that girl didn't stick around'.

Santana gave him a weird smile but said "Tell her beans and rice." it was her favorite comfort food. Finn nodded seeing it still hurt Santana. Turning her face Santana kissed Christopher's cheek as she continued to pat his back.

"Let me put this..."

Finn reached for the food, Marley shook her head pointing at the food and then the bag "I've got this, you open presents."

"Thanks." Finn smiled.

"She is a very nice girl." Maribel smiled when Marley left the room.

"Yea, her and Brittany and Tina have been great," Finn gave a dopey grin "Brittany sent him a unicorn and Tim the Beaver, he's MIT's mascot when she was still at MIT." Finn pointed in the corner of the living room there was a small stack of stuffed animals. "The guys all sent me their mascots too." Santana and her mother recognized the more famous of the mascots in the pile of stuffed animals. "Hey uh, Santana, so I know babies are supposed to have godparents, like one of each but I was wondering if you'd like to be one of his godmothers."

"What?" Santana looked up from Christopher to Finn as the baby burped.

"Mom said I need to get him baptized and he needs godparents, Kurt's his uncle so I know if anything happens to me or Rachel he'll step in but you've been right there too trying to help Rachel, I thought maybe you could be his godmother."

"Really?" Santana teared up.

"Yeah, I mean you and Brittany have helped so much."

"Me?" Santana asked. Finn nodded nervously, Santana sat quiet for a moment but nodded "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Finn smiled in relief.

"Now open your presents." Santana ordered, kissing the baby she handed him off to her mother. Pulling out the red tissue paper Finn put it on the table as Marley came back in snapping a picture of Maribel with Christopher. Finn pulled out a thick red blanket with a black border, Santana shrugged "Go Titans." Finn chuckled, it would go well with Christopher's red and black pajama's that Marley had gotten him. Finn picked up a wrapped present eyeing Santana "Oh Christmas, I'm not sure if we'll still be here for Christmas so I brought it now." Setting it aside Finn picked up a small hanger with three different onsies, all red but all very boy, firetrucks, basketballs and of course a football "Red is perfect with his skin tone." they had black pants and red socks to go with them. "You should see the girls."

"It's like you all called each other." Finn laughed. "Tina bought him a little letterman jacket that's like our high school ones."

"Mike bought him a stuffed football and a stuffed microphone." Marley laughed sitting on the arm of the chair Finn occupied, her arm draped across his shoulders. "Coach Sylvester sent over a onsie with a megaphone on it."

"She sent the girls the same thing." Santana nodded.

Maribel smiled at the baby sleeping her arms "He is loved and he knows it, let me put him down."

Finn nodded continuing to go through the bag, binkies, bottles, more burp clothes and a few teething toys for when he was older. Standing Finn pulled Santana to her feet hugging her "Thank you, and thank you for saying you'll be his godmother, I haven't asked Brittany yet but..." Finn shrugged he knew Brittany'd say yes.

"You're welcome and it's an honor." Santana let him hug her as long as he wanted. "And if you need a babysitter any time we're in town call us." Santana offered.

"Same for you, we can set play dates." Finn smiled.

"Mrs. Lopez would you like a drink? We have water and ice tea, both bottled." Marley offered.

"It's Maribel dear, and a water would be fine." Maribel smiled at Marley, smiling at Finn when he released Santana Maribel said. _"Ella parece una buena chica."_

 _"Muy agradable, muy dulce e inocente. Ella es mi aprendiz."_ Santana agreed.

 _"Él podría hacerlo peor."_ Maribel smiled at Marley who nervously smiled back.

Santana shook her head _"Han estado saliendo desde septiembre, son buenos el uno para el otro."_

Finn whispered to Marley who looked just as confused as he did "Just listen for your name, it's what I do." they both could only understand a few words of Spanish but Maribel and Santana were speaking too fast for them to understand anything.

Santana chuckled as her mother apologized "Apologies for our rudeness, sometimes it's easier to speak Spanish, it was a first language for both of us."

"We should get going, Britt and the babies should be waking up from their nap." Santana slowly stood up, they were spending Thanksgiving with her parents so the girls had moved into Santana's old room.

"It was good to see you." Finn hugged her.

"Good to see you too Finnocence." Santana returned his hug.

* * *

 **Lopez home**

Santana helped her mom wash dishes "So how are they doing?" Maribel asked.

"I thought the whole Rachel and Jake thing would mess them up but they seem to be doing okay" Santana rinsed the cup out putting it in the rack.

"And this Jake is Noah's brother?" Maribel asked.

" _Sí_." Santana nodded "I thought Puck had an ego and chip on his shoulder but this Jake.." Santana shook her head admitting. "If he wasn't a minor I would beat his ass."

"Violence doesn't solve anything Santana." Maribel reminded.

"It made them stop picking on Brittany." Santana muttered.

Maribel rolled her eyes "How a sweet girl like Marley...she needs someone to watch her at school."

"She does, now." Santana admitted, since the shooting Kitty had watched over Marley. It took a bit for Marley to accept Kitty wasn't messing with her when she tried to help. Hearing a light cry from the monitor on her waist Santana washed her hands quickly drying them "That's my cue."


	24. Thanksgiving

(I know things are different from the series, I hope you still like it.)

 **Thanksgiving**

 **Lopez house**

She'd fed Brighton and now was leaned back against the head board of the bed feeding Isabelle, Brighton in true Baby Snixx form was in the bassinet bitching, not crying, just making noise "Your Momma will come and get you in a moment _niñita_ " Santana sighed adding "and then you will be dressed and introduced to the Lopez clan." It wasn't that Santana was upset that she was still sporting a slightly rounder face and baby weight, she knew she would look hot in her outfit, leggings were comfortable and the button ups made it easy to feed the babies and her cleavage was rockin' if Brittany's leering was any indication.

"Hey baby," Brittany leaned against the door frame "ready for me?"

"Someone's being a grouch ass." Santana smirked nodding to the bassinet.

Brittany chuckled hearing the noise, "Just like her _Mami_ ," Santana stuck her tongue out at Brittany, lifting the grumbling baby from the bassinet Brittany took her over to the bed where Santana was sitting and had both little dresses already laid out. "Let's get you dressed Baby Snixx and then some cuddles it works on your _Mami_."

"Because cuddles with you are amazing sweetie." Covering herself up Santana put Isabelle on her shoulder to burp her "How many people are here?"

"About 30." Brittany said glancing over her shoulder.

" _Dios mío_." Santana gasped, last Thanksgiving hadn't been that much.

"Some from your mom's side are here too, everyone wants to see the babies." Brittany said blowing a raspberry on Brighton's belly earning a giggle.

"Almost everyone." Santana muttered then laughed at the burp next to her head "That was a little Puckish _mija_."

"He would be proud." Brittany agreed.

Santana sighed putting Isabelle next to her sister "It's not that I don't want to see everyone it's just not the same witho..." Santana bit her lower lip exhaling "I miss her you know and whenever I dreamt of getting married, she was in the front row bawling with my mom, and if I could drag her into this century I would, she's my _Abuela_ , she's supposed to yell at me about how I raise my kids..." Santana's lower lip quivered "but she can't stand the sight of me."

"And why would I yell at you about how you raise your kids?"

Santana's head snapped up, her Abuela was standing in her bedroom door, Santana swallowed " _Abuela_?"

Brittany put her hand on Isabelle allowing Santana to stand up "Santana."

"What are you doing here?" standing between the bed and the smaller woman Santana blocked her view of Brittany and the babies.

"I was wrong, I don't agree with everything you do, I still don't believe two women should be together but I do believe that family is the most important thing in the world." Alma moved closer "I love you Santana and I don't want to cause you anymore pain and I don't want to miss a day I have dreamed about your whole life." Santana swallowed letting her grandmother continue to speak. "I love you Santana and I already missed the birth of your children, I am sorry...I don't want to miss out on another thing." Alma shook her head. "I love you Santana."

"I don't agree with everything you do either," Santana admitted stepping closer to Alma "I just want my _Abuela_ back, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Alma nodded in agreement stepping into Santana's now open arms.

"I love you _Abuela_." Brittany smiled watching them hug

"Come meet your _bisnietas_." Brittany spoke up when they finally separated, stepping out of the way Santana followed her grandmother back to the bed. Brittany still had her hands on both pajama clad babies.

"Oh!" Alma glanced back at Santana in surprise "She is blonde."

Biting her lip Santana murmured " _He_ was blonde with blue eyes." she was sure Alma had heard the stories so there was no use lying, Santana was surprised by the simple nod and not a lecture.

"What is that look?" Alama chuckled at a glaring Brighton, Santana smiled watching the scowl leave her daughter's face when Alma tapped the baby's lower lip, Isabelle giggled. "May I?" Brittany nodded stepping out of the way letting Alma take her place on the bed.

Cuddling up to Brittany's side Santana sighed again, Brittany smiled, it was a happy sigh as they watched Alma with the twins.

* * *

 **Hummel house**

Carole smiled opening the door "Hi come on in."

"Thank you." Marley smiled.

"This is for dinner, I just couldn't come over here empty handed." Millie explained holding out a bowl.

"Thank you." Carole smiled, "The boys are in the living room watching football."

"Do you need any help?" Millie asked.

"I could do with some girl talk." Carole admitted, shooing Marley to the living room Millie followed Carole to the kitchen.

Marley was happy her mom had someone other then her to hang out with, standing in the opening she saw Finn and Burt were watching the game, tucked in his arm Finn held Christopher dressed in his football onesie with matching gloves, booties and beanie. Christopher looked like he was asleep but Finn was still telling him about football, Burt smiled as he watched Finn, as if he sensed her Burt said "Come on in."

Finn looked away from the television, seeing it was Marley he smiled standing "Hi."

"Hi." Marley said shyly "My Mom's in the kitchen with your Mom, doing mom stuff."

Finn chuckled walking over to her "Happy Thanksgiving." careful of the baby he hugged her before handing Christopher over.

"Hello Sprout." Marley nuzzled the baby before kissing his cheek, holding him against her Marley smiled when he squirmed in her arms trying to cuddled closer, Finn aimed her to the couch where he was sitting. "So who's winning?"

"No one yet, you're just in time, it just started." Finn beamed.

"You're going to have to explain things, I mean I know the basics, quarterback, touchdown." Marley said sitting down, sitting next to her Finn covered the baby with a small red blanket before settling in. Putting his arm across the back of the couch Finn looked at the tv. Scooting closer Marley leaned against him her head resting partially on his chest, smiling Finn placed his hand on her shoulder lightly and absentmindedly brushing his thumb against the skin it was touching as he began to explain the different parts of the teams and their purpose.

* * *

 **New York**

They'd watched the parade in person, Kurt and Rachel, it was on their bucket lists they'd made since moving to New York and now they were back in their nice warm loft preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Finn had sent them both a Happy Thanksgiving text with a picture of Christopher in his football onesie, they knew Finn was watching the game.

It was just the four of them, Sam had returned and Jesse was a guest as well but they were having fun with their cozy Thanksgiving each preparing something different and slightly cheating, Kurt had bought turkey breasts for the three of them as Rachel was back to being a vegetarian. "At least we don't have to worry about the weird relatives showing up." Jesse chuckled.

"Or football." Kurt said thankful that he wasn't in the living room with Burt and Finn, he did enjoy the parade every year. "Everybody together for a picture." Kurt gestured the group to gather around him.

* * *

 **Lima**

Her phone ringing Santana peaked at it, it simply said Q and had the most recent selfie the blonde had taken with Santana's phone in the background. Santana answered it asking "Is everything okay Q?"

"Do you have any idea where I am?" Quinn hissed quietly into her phone.

"New Haven?" Santana answered honestly.

"Boston!"

"What the fu...why the hell are you in Boston?" Santana whispered stepping away from Brittany and Alma but keeping an eye on them.

"Brittany's Uncle invited us to Thanksgiving dinner with his parents." Quinn, at the moment, was hiding out in one of the bathrooms.

"Is he being a jerk? Are other relatives?"

"No, they're all being nice." Quinn sighed "Is it wrong that I keep expecting bad things to happen?"

"That's what we're used to, I keep expecting Brittany to snatch this ring off my hand and say just kidding. Or my _Abuela_ to flip out and scream that I'm an abomination." Santana admitted.

"Wait _Abuela_?"

Santana gave an unsure laugh "Yea, she's here standing right next to my fiancée holding Isabelle, she says she loves me and doesn't want to miss out."

"Well Damn." Quinn said surprised.

"I get it though. We've watched the others get their dreams so when things start going our way after having to go through the hell we've been through, we're scared. We're scared for everything we gain we think we're going to lose something." Quinn chewed her bottom lip listening to Santana "Our dreams are coming true and it scares us."

"Beth loves him so much," Quinn teared up "and he was carrying her around while he introduced us to his brother and other sister and their families. You know the 'This is my girlfriend Judy and her daughter Quinn, she's studying drama at Yale, and this is Beth, her daughter and she's already learned her alphabet.' He was so proud, of me, of her.." Quinn gave an odd amused chuckle "like my dad never was."

"Britt said he was a nice guy." Santana reminded "And hell I'm proud of you too, you've overcome a lot to get to where you are."

"I'm proud of you too S, you've grown up so much." Quinn murmured. "And Brittany will never let you go, she has loved you since that first locker room smile." both phones pinging from a text they agreed to end the call. "I will be in Lima for Christmas."

"I'll see you then. Bye Q."

"Bye S."

Hanging up their phones they both rejoined their parties.


	25. December

**(I apologize, among other things I was taken out by the flu)**

* * *

 **December**

 **New York**

Her life was becoming Groundhog's Day, get up and go to rehearsal then go home and go to sleep. It was the same thing day after day since her return, she woke up to a new picture from Finn everyday, she would text him a thank you and move on, she couldn't afford to fail, not after going through everything she had. At the moment the pint sized diva was sleeping, on the couch, with her mouth open and drooling, she was pushing herself harder than the others, her voice was powerful but her dancing was average and so she worked harder and came home exhausted every night.

Pulling a blanket over her Kurt headed to the kitchen it was his turn to cook and he was making a spiced vegan lentil soup, something to warm them up. They were going to have movie night, just the two of them and decorate the loft, they'd barely had time together now that he was back with Blaine and she was dating Jesse, he wanted a day just for them before Blaine moved in with them. He'd pulled the boxes out so they were ready when they finished eating, hopefully she would go right back to sleep when the decorating was complete.

"Something smells good." Rachel yawned shuffling into the kitchen, she'd slept another hour until the wonderful smell of dinner woke her up.

"A new recipe I found, a little something to warm us up on manless night." Kurt shrugged.

"We are not manless" Rachel chuckled.

"Well not in that sense." Kurt agreed. He and Blaine had just gotten back together after yet another break up "But we are having a night to ourselves without them and," gesturing around him he added "throwing a little more holiday cheer up in otherwise gorgeous but still un-festive dwelling." the only thing up was the menorah.

"I bought him presents." Rachel said quietly then rambled "I...I know he's too young to remember any of this but I knew Finn would do Hanukkah..." Rachel sniffed.

"Oh honey." Kurt gathered her in his arms.

"I sent them to my Dads," Rachel rested her head against Kurt chest "they Skyped me for lighting the menorah, Finn had him in a little suit, a different suit every day," Rachel couldn't help but chuckle as she held him closer. "you sent them to him didn't you?"

"I may have." Kurt chuckled with her. "I was thinking of a small party for Christmas." Kurt explained "Us, Sam, Jesse and a few other people, just like Thanksgiving."

"That'd be nice."Rachel nodded.

"Oh, did you see?" Kurt smiled pulling out his phone, poking it he handed it to Rachel, Rachel smiled seeing the picture of Santana, Brittany, the twins and Abuela.

"Yes, I'm so happy for them." Rachel smiled asking "Did Finn send you one? Christopher's dressed as a football?"

"I'm just happy it wasn't a pumpkin." Kurt chuckled.

"He was holding him, I know she was taking the picture." Rachel said, her lower lip trembling. "Why does it hurt so bad seeing him with Marley when I'm dating Jesse?"

"First loves hurt when they don't work out." Kurt hugged Rachel from behind, resting his head on her shoulder he murmured "What's important now is you two are moving on, you don't have to like Marley any more than he has to like Jesse, you just need to respect that they are together now and she will be in Christopher's life. I know my brother, he's hurt when he sees you with Jesse, he wishes it could have worked out but you don't belong in Lima and God love him he's too naive for New York."

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, Finn was really too much of a small town boy, he didn't like all the noise, you couldn't see the stars and she was sure he'd be mugged multiple times because he tried to help someone. "We're where we need to be right now." Rachel agreed.

* * *

 **Lima**

Quietly closing the apartment door Finn headed straight for his bathroom, he'd had class that morning but had worked at the garage until close. He was in the living room before too long clean hair slightly damp and smiling at the sight before him. Marley was on the floor with Christopher in his bouncer looking at her, she had been a lifesaver helping out after Rachel's return to New York, and Marley didn't mind she loved the baby. Kitty loved to watch him too. "There's beef stew in the slow cooker."

"Thanks Marley." He lowered himself to the floor on the other side of the bouncer, leaning he kissed her cheek "You know you don't have to make me dinner."

"Oh because you'll make it?" Marley teased kissing his cheek and giving his shoulder a push as she stood, Finn chuckled, Santana's grandma had joined in with his and Marley's moms in giving him pre-made dinners, Mrs. Lopez's he used when he had company, she always made him larger meals and not single servings.

"How about you eat with me and we'll do homework together." Finn suggested unhooking the baby from his bouncy chair "Hey Sprout." Finn smirked at the pajamas, Brittany had picked them out, red feetie pajamas with a football on the butt. Kissing the baby's cheek Finn gave gave a nuzzle with his nose too, Christopher yawned. "Am I that boring buddy?" Finn chuckled. "I missed you, did you miss me?" Christopher yawned again getting another chuckle from Finn, slowly getting to his feet Finn moved over to the bassinet, Marley had brought it out to the living room. Putting Christopher in the bassinet Finn swaddled him, when they were first learning Brittany called it burritoing, he agreed. "Alright buddy, you're burritoed."

"So how was work?" Marley smiled asking over her shoulder as she grabbed two bowls from the cupboard.

"A couple of brake jobs, four tires." Finn smiled down at his now sleeping son. "Steer clear of main and 3rd, there was an accident last week and I don't think they got everything." it was the one thing all his tire changes had in common.

"Okay." Marley nodded dishing up both bowls "Mom sent over chocolate chip cookies, I put them in your cookie jar."

"Thanks." Finn moved away from Christopher "Hey do you wanna go see Santa Claus with us tomorrow? I mean I know he won't remember it but I know my Mom would be excited for a picture of him with Santa."

"Oh that's a great idea and I'd love to." Marley smiled carrying the bowls to the table. Grabbing two waters from the fridge Finn smiled at the two pictures on front of the fridge, him and Marley together with Christopher at Thanksgiving and a beaming Santana with her Abuela, Brittany and the twins.

"I'll pick you up at like nine we can do Santa and lunch."

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping? We could hit a few stores while we're there." Marley suggested.

"I haven't got anything, well except that one thing, but that's a baby present so we need to them something else too," Finn admitted sitting with her "any help would be great."

"After homework we can go over your list and just hit the necessary stores, we should get there when it opens." Marley said then promised. "I'm really good at finding things on sale."

"Me too, before Burt things were really tight, we couponed, still do" Finn shrugged "you know why waste money you can use for other stuff." Marley nodded, she understood. Finn shook his head. "I still can't believe I can afford this place."

"I know, it was great that Brittany's uncle has a student discount." Marley agreed.

Finn smiled watching Marley pushing the stroller, he had tried but he was just too tall and ended up hunched over, he didn't make it two feet before Marley took over. Diaper bag stashed underneath in the basket, they made it inside the mall before taking off their jackets and stashing them underneath as well. Finn just followed Marley, she seemed to know where she was going, he shoved his hands in his pockets looking around at the stores they had discussed the night before. Their plan was Santa first because the line would get longer through out the day and then shopping and then lunch. "Oh, your baby is so precious." Marley stopped pushing the stroller when the older woman touched her arm.

"Oh...thank you." Marley glanced at Finn, they hadn't thought about it, people mistaking them for a married couple or Marley for Christopher's mom. But they were both over sized for their ages and Marley's fingerless gloves covered where any ring could be.

"How old?" the older woman asked fawning over the sleeping infant.

"He's a month and a half." Finn answered.

"Enjoy this age, they grow up so fast, get in all the cuddles you can, Merry Christmas."

"We will, Merry Christmas." Marley smiled starting to push the stroller again.

"Sorry about that." Finn mumbled following her, embarrassed he admitted "I didn't think about that happening when I invited you." they hadn't taken Christopher anywhere together.

"Me either." Marley shrugged admitting "It's fine, I mean I would think the same thing if I didn't know us."

"I guess that's gonna happen all day. Sorry." Finn mumbled.

Stopping the stroller Marley touched Finn's arm waiting until he looked at her before he spoke "It's fine, I'll handle it like I did I minute ago, now let's go get his picture with Santa." pushing up on her toes Marley kissed Finn's cheek, grinning she tilted her head in the direction they needed to go "Come on."

"Kay." Finn followed happy that she was enjoying herself, if she didn't mind he was going to leave it alone, why tell a stranger _'Hey it's me and my ex-girlfriend's baby and this is my new girlfriend I met teaching Glee club at a school I just graduated from.'_ yep that wouldn't get him stared at like he was some perv, it wasn't weird at all. Bumping into Marley's back Finn lightly grabbed both her biceps to help regain his balance, Kitty Wilde stood in front of the stroller hands fisted on her hips. "Um...hi?"

"Why is my baby at the mall? It's cold outside, you call me, I watch the baby while Marley makes sure you don't buy horrible, hideous, ugly gifts, that's how this works."

"Uhh..." Finn stared down at the fiery blonde.

"We would have but we're doing Santa pictures." Marley explained.

"We need to be first in line, my baby is not sitting on Santa's lap after some snot nosed little booger breath." Kitty linked her arm through Marley's. "Let's go. Finn clear the way, you're ginormous they'll move out of your way for fear of being crushed." Finn wasn't sure why he did as he was told but he walked in front of the girls, essentially clearing the way because people really did move out of his way. "So what does he need?"

"He has a bunch of stuff already Kitty you don't need to get him anything." Finn said over his shoulder.

"Quinn asked me to watch over him and that's what I'm doing." Kitty shook her head.

"Quinn?" Finn glanced back at the mention of his first ex-girlfriend's name.

"You may not have asked her to be his godmother but don't think she's going to ignore this baby." Kitty huffed.

Finn stopped "I didn't name her as a godmother because..." Finn just didn't, his mind went straight to Brittany and Santana.

"Look she gets it, really, but if you think you can have two of the three you're mistaken. Now, go, baby with Santa pictures." Kitty shooed Finn forward. "Then me and this young man are leaving, you shop, we'll go take a nap." Slightly confused Finn just did as he was told.

Finn grinned seeing Brittany and Santana with their double stroller, they were walking towards the line from the other direction, Brittany was pushing the stroller, she didn't let Santana do anything really physical. "Whoever said babies make you a morning person lied out their ass." Santana muttered. Finn chuckled, Santana would never be a morning person.

They had a half hour before it opened, the elves and photographer were getting things set up.

"Did Kurt get your outfits too?" Finn asked glancing down at the sleeping duo, matching red and black dresses with red headbands, his son was in a pants and vest style suit, no jacket but there was a bow tie that matched the red vest.

"He did." Santana chuckled then yawned. "Go Titans."

"I wish Quinn was here, then we could have all the Glee babies in one picture." Brittany sighed.

"She comes in next week sweetie." Santana covered Brittany's hand with her own.

"Actually she came in last night." Quinn chuckled, Brittany squealed spinning around. "Merry Christmas." Brittany beamed Quinn had a sleeping Beth in an umbrella stroller, Judy and Geoffry were standing behind them.

"Merry Christmas." Brittany quietly and excitedly clapped.

Quinn smiled, her mother knew almost everyone "Mom you remember Finn," when Judy nodded Quinn continued "this is his girlfriend Marley and his baby Christopher. And this is Kitty."

Kitty smiled "Quinn's my idol."

"You're a Cheerio." Judy guessed correctly, Kitty nodded proudly, Judy could tell just by how Marley held herself she wasn't."Glee club?" Marley nodded as Judy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, and Finn your baby is beautiful."

"Thank you." Finn smiled.

"Guys this is Geoffry, Mom's boyfriend. Geoffry this is Kitty, Marley and Finn." the trio nodded and smiled "And Finn's little boy Christopher."

"Nice to meet you all." Geoffry smiled.

"Soooo...Glee baby pictures?" Brittany grinned asking hopefully.

"We have a while to wait but why not." Quinn chuckled glancing down at her sleeping toddler, Beth's outfit was the same colors as the other three, red and black plaid skirt with the solid top with a black bow hair clip. "They are never going to believe this was a coincidence."

Stepping away from the small group Geoffry made a phone call while the group chatted about Christmas plans. "We had Thanksgiving dinner with my side so Christmas and Christmas dinner is with Brittany's parents." Santana explained.

"My parents are coming over in the morning, they have things for Sprout, then we're all having dinner with Marley and Millie." Finn glanced down at the brunette by his side with a smile.

"I'll get coffee." Kitty excused herself.

Tucking his phone away Geoffry rejoined the group looking to Finn and Marley he said, "Would you like to come to lunch with us?"

"Oh, ah..." Finn glanced down at Marley again. "Thank you for the invitation, we actually have shopping to do."

"That's okay." Geoffry smiled then pointed behind them all at Santa's village "Looks like they're opening early."

The mall manager was nodding and gesturing wildly as the elves hurried to their places and Santa took his place on the over-sized chair, Santana glanced at Quinn who simply mouthed 'See.' at her. Scurrying over to them the mall manager softly clapped his hands together "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, such a large and lovely family."

"Thank you." Brittany beamed, Santana smirked, in the sea of blondes and brunettes she stuck out, there was no way the man really thought she was related. "We need a picture of us and our babies together."

"Of course Miss Pierce." he smiled unclipping the rope barrier, Quinn and Santana exchanged looks, no one had said a last name.

Santana smirked unbuckling Isabelle while Brittany unbuckled Brighton, it seemed Santana wasn't the only one with the 'what Brittany wants Brittany gets' attitude. Geoffry smiled watching them all unbuckling the sleeping babies and toddler. "At least they won't be crying." Judy chuckled hearing a loud snore from Beth.

"Here," Finn stepped closer "let me get her up there for you." Finn nodded towards the stage.

"Okay." Quinn nodded, Marley was getting Christopher so it wasn't like he had anything to do, empty handed Quinn followed behind, she wasn't sure where the bench came from but Brittany and Santana were already seated and situating the babies to face forward. Handing her Beth once she was seated Finn took Christopher from Marley before standing behind the trio and next to Santa.

"So how are you all related?" the photographer asked looking at Quinn and Brittany she asked "Siblings?"

"Wha..." Brittany shook her head "Well he's my brother," Brittany smiled up at Finn who grinned down at her "And we're cousins, well not this hottie, she's my fiancée." Brittany beamed lightly bumping Santana's shoulder with her own, Santana grinned when Judy squealed clapping excitedly and Geoffry sent a mock glare Brittany's way, who shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Didn't tell your Mom." Santana stated the obvious.

"Britt said keep it quiet, Mom would have told Geoffry." Quinn shrugged.

"You do realize if Geoffry marries your mom you and B really will be cousins." Santana whispered to Quinn chuckling when she saw Quinn's eyebrow arch and her head tilt. "We are so talking after this."

"Alright." the photographer smiled checking her shot."Well then are we ready?"

After taking a few photos the photographer let them figure out who was first with Santa, "You guys need a picture of just you and the girls, you know the Unholy Trinity the next generation." Finn teased.

"Quinn you needs to sit in the middle, me and Britts on the sides," Santana glanced at Santa as they took over his chair "do whatever big man." Quinn gave an amused snort and Brittany giggled.

Handing Marley a hot chocolate Kitty stood next to Finn, "I thought they didn't open for another twenty minutes." Finn shrugged taking a hot chocolate from Kitty.

"They opened early for us." Marley explained.

After taking the photo with Quinn the girls stood to the side, Beth being the biggest they didn't want to make Quinn get up again, so it was Quinn and a sleeping Beth with Santa. It was then that Beth chose to wake up and excitedly squeal at the sight of the bearded man next to her causing Quinn and the others to laugh. Finn handed Christopher back to Marley to help with Beth but Geoffry was already taking a giggling Beth out of Quinn's arms. Quinn glanced at Santana before following Geoffry back to her mom and the stroller, if anyone had trouble letting someone do something for them it was Quinn and Santana. Unless they'd tricked someone into doing something for them or the rare case of Kitty, smiling the smallest of the blondes handed Quinn a coffee. "Thank you." Quinn nodded watching Geoffry moved off to speak to the manager still carrying Beth, her giggling daughter with her arms wrapped around his neck as far as they could reach.

After Santana and Brittany it was Christopher's turn, putting him in Santa's arms Finn stepped out of the picture. Handing Santana and Brittany their coffee and chocolate after they buckled the twin in their stroller Kitty pointed, Finn was holding Marley's hand and bringing her in the picture with him and Christopher. It was the last of the photos to be taken which was good because people were starting to get into line to see Santa. Quinn joined Finn, Santana and Brittany by the small photo kiosk while the others remained with the babies and toddler, "Um hi." Quinn gave the woman at the kiosk a small wave to get her attention. Kitty was making sure she had all of Christopher's things.

"One moment..." the woman smiled at Quinn before looking back at her computer and printer, they couldn't see what she was doing but she was sorting something with two other people. "Okay, here you go." Handing Quinn an envelope the woman smiled.

"What's this?" Santana and Brittany saw the eyebrow arch.

"Your photos Miss Pierce."

"I'm Pierce." Brittany held her hand up.

"I'm Fabray." Quinn corrected handing the envelope to Brittany.

Santana peaked as Brittany opened it "Q, I love you but things are wrong with this picture most importantly, this ain't my kid..."

"And you're hot but you're not my hottie." Brittany shook her head, Santana tugged a photo high enough to reveal a laughing Quinn and a squealing Beth with Santa.

"Okaaay." Quinn took the envelop back narrowing her eyes "I haven't ordered yet."

"Your parents did." she answered pointing to Geoffry and Judy and explaining as she handed Brittany and Finn envelopes too. "Packet B for every group shot, and packet A for every other pose."

"Oh." Quinn glanced over at her Mom and Geoffry.

"I...I can't afford this." Finn shook his head trying to hand it back.

Holding her hands up she refused the packet "You misunderstand, your Uncle already paid for it."

"My uncle?" Finn looked confused.

Gesturing for Finn to lean down Santana whispered "Geoffry."

"Oh." still confused Finn whispered back "But he's not really my Uncle."

"I don't think he really cares." Santana admitted giving Finn's chest a pat. "Just go with it Finnocence."

"Okay." straightening up he looked over to the couple who smiled, Judy blocking her mouth from view was speaking to Geoffry.

"Oh and key chains." one of the other people behind the counter handed a photo key chain to each of them, Finn getting two.

"Thank you." Quinn nodded with a strained smile.

"Relax Q, he's just being nice." Santana whispered.

"I know," Quinn sighed shaking her head "it's that damned 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' crap."

"Sometimes they don't Q, this is one of those times, but I promise if he hurts your mom, you or mini Fabray I'll go all Lima Heights on his ass." Santana promised.

"Thanks S."

"Now let's go thank Daddy and maybe get him to buy his favorite niece a churro." Santana wiggled her eyebrows throwing her arm over Quinn's shoulder causing Quinn to burst out laughing knowing Santana was talking about herself and not Brittany.

"Thank you Uncle Geoffry." Brittany bounced into her uncle's now free arms hugging him, Judy smiled buckling Beth into her stroller.

"You're welcome." he chuckled.

"Thank you sir." Finn smiled catching Brittany around the waist as she bounced into him excitedly before turning to Marley and Kitty to show them the pictures.

"Thank you Geoffry." Quinn smiled, inwardly struggling with what she would say next she cleared her throat asking "Would you like one?" Santana smiled at the happy surprised looks on both Judy and Geoffry's faces.

"Yes. Thank you."


	26. December continued

**Lima**

"You should go lay down baby, I know feeding the babies wears you out." Brittany hated seeing Santana tired, she knew it was more than their trip to the mall the other day.

"Sweetie I'm fine, I'm just a little tired it's nothing." Santana shook her head.

Brittany frowned. "Then sit, you don't need to be up and cleaning."

"My Abuela is coming over..."

"Baby, the house is clean." Brittany gestured around them, the pool house was spotless, Christmas decorations were up, the cats were resting on the large one story cat house by the sliding glass door, nothing was out of place. "I know you're scared, I know you're afraid she's going to change her mind." Brittany sighed "I know she means the world to you..."

Santana's lower lip trembled hugging herself she shook her head explaining, "You weren't there Britt when she threw me out of the house, I'd rather be beaten with a million _chanclas_ then go through that kind of rejection again."

"There's nothing I can say that will reassure you that everything will be okay, I know you too well, you and Q always waiting for something bad after the good." Brittany said softly as she wrapped herself around Santana from the back, the brunette sighed wrapping her arms over Brittany's she rested her head back against Brittany's shoulder. "Just know I love you and I will always be here for you." Brittany rested her head against Santana's

"I love you too." Santana sniffled.

"How about we go to the couch and cuddle while we wait for your parents and Abuela?"

"M'Kay."

Brittany knew Santana would fall asleep, ever since Thanksgiving Santana hadn't been sleeping well and it wasn't because of the babies. "Come on." unwrapping herself from Santana she took her hand leading her to the couch. "No thinking, we'll watch movies." Santana couldn't help but smile knowing Brittany meant Disney movies.

* * *

 **New York**

Leaning down Jesse kissed the top of Rachel's head, rubbing her shoulders he asked "So we're staying here for Christmas?" as she dished up left overs for them.

"My Dads said they would come up this year." Rachel smiled. "They did Hanukkah with Finn and Christopher so they're coming up here for Christmas, they said it was a bucket list thing, the tree at Rockefeller Center plus their therapist thought a small get away might do them good."

"I will go where ever you want to go for Christmas, we can Skype with Finn and see him opening Christopher's presents. I'm sure Kurt got him more clothes." Jesse teased.

"Everyone needs a stylish wardrobe." Kurt defended from the living room. "I have no fear with my nieces, they are in good hands but my nephew, my brother needs help." Blaine chuckled, the suits they'd picked out came with little bow ties, they'd picked a few different colors and styles. Finn had sent them a picture of each suit as he wore it for Hanukkah, Kurt had been so excited.

Sam looked at the Christmas stocking in his hand asking "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Don't be silly," Blaine chuckled "just hang it up, you know if you were with Santana and Brittany you'd have a stocking right with theirs."

Nodding Sam hung it next to Jesse's on the end. "Yea, oh hey thanks for letting me send the presents with yours."

"No problem." Rachel smiled. "How's the redecorating going?"

"It doesn't even look the same." Sam shook his head joining Rachel and Jesse in the kitchen. "And they won't let me send pictures, the babies room is amazing."

* * *

 **Lima**

Finn looked at the phone in his hand, he hadn't the chance to talk to Quinn at the mall, she'd left with her mom and Geoffry after the pictures. He didn't even know if the blonde still had the same number, sighing he tapped her name in his list of favorites, all the Glee kids were there, even Rachel. Sitting down he looked at Christopher sleeping in his bassinet, Kitty had not only fed him but bathed him and put him in a new set of pajamas he hadn't seen before. After two rings he heard the familiar and newly deeper "Hello."

"Um...hi." Finn wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You know I was wrong," Quinn interrupted "when I said you wouldn't be a good dad..." pausing Quinn collected her thoughts before continuing "You're a really sweet guy you know, sure you had a few stumbles," he knew she meant when he outed Santana in the hall and the crap he gave Kurt "but you've apologized and moved on. You've grown up in the short time we've been out of school and yea you and Rachel split but you've got a beautiful son who I would totally babysit anytime I'm in town." Finn chuckled. "Just know I'm here for you too."

"Thanks." Finn nodded even though she couldn't see him "H...hey..." Finn paused "I know you heard that I asked Brittany and Santana to be his godmothers... and... I was wondering if...you'd be his other godmother?" when she didn't respond Finn bit his lip mentally calling himself stupid before stumbling into his explanation "It's just that Kitty reminded me it's not just Brittany and Santana, it's always the three of you, the Unholy Trinity..." he relaxed hearing her chuckle "I mean you guys balance each other, I know Santana will teach him bad words, Brittany to dance a...and about ducks and math but you'd be there to balance everything out."

"What does Rachel think about this?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I know she's Jewish and that makes him half Jewish but I'm not so he's getting baptized." Quinn nodded even though he couldn't see her "Her Dads have visited and they respect that I'm raising him Christian but they're also helping me understand the Jewish stuff. They got us a menorah and came over to light it with us, I wish Rachel had come down, I took pictures." he sighed "They said they'd be there when he's baptized and if he decides when he's older he wants to do the Jewish thing they said they'd take him to church and everything."

"When?" Quinn asked quietly.

"When what?" Finn asked confused.

Quinn chuckled "When is he being baptized?"

"We thought January when everything calms down, Marley says tickets are cheaper after the holidays." Finn explained, he didn't see Quinn smile on the other end of the phone. "And it gives Kurt, Rachel and Jesse time to ask for time off."

"When you have a set date let me know."

"You'll do it?" Finn couldn't believe she agreed.

"You are my daughter's godfather a weird thing in itself all things considered."

"Yea." Finn had to agree.

"But when Puck asked you, you didn't hesitate you said yes even when it meant you were stuck paired up with Santana as her godmother." both Finn and Quinn chuckled "You've been a great godfather despite our personal history, I only hope I can be as good to Christopher as you are to Beth."

"I have no doubts that you will be an excellent godmother, you're a great mom." Finn grinned.

"Thank you for that," Quinn sighed admitting "because there are days..."

"I thought I was going to lose my mind when he had gas for the first time." Finn admitted. "Mom and Marley helped me with that."

"Marley's a sweet girl, I'm glad she's getting better." Quinn felt guilty not seeing the signs or believing Santana about everything.

"Kitty still takes her to any meeting or therapy, they've both gotten better." Finn paused hearing a muffled 'Mommy' on Quinn's end "I'll let you go so you can get her to bed, tell her Uncle Finn says hi and he loves her."

"I will, you tell my godson the same from his Auntie Quinn."

"I will, bye Quinn, and thanks."

"Bye Finn and you're welcome." Quinn said before hanging up.


	27. December Nights

**New York/Lima**

Quinn to Sam: _What are you up to?_

Sam to Quinn: _Rachel's dads are coming up tonight, you?_

Quinn to Sam: _Chaperone for Glee club, they're giving a little concert tonight at the senior center_

Sam to Quinn: _What are you doing for Christmas?_

Quinn bit her lip reading what he wrote, deciding to go with the truth she typed: _Missing you, are you sure you can't come down?_

Sam smiled typing back: _You miss me?_

Quinn to Sam: _I do. Spend Christmas with me?_

Sam to Quinn: _I would love to but I don't know if I can get a flight_

Quinn bit her lip looking up at her mom and Geoffry cuddled on the couch watching television, she didn't want him to think she was using him but she missed Sam. Her mom spotted her looking "Are you alright Quinnie?"

"Just talking to Sam." Quinn looked back down at her phone.

"That's the boy in New York." Geoffry asked. "Is he coming down for Christmas?"

"He doesn't know if he can get a flight." Quinn said honestly.

"Do you want him here?" Geoffry asked reaching for his own phone, Quinn sadly nodded. "I'll get him here."

Wide eyed Quinn looked up from her phone "You don't have to."

Geoffry smiled, "Do you know how I've spent most of my holidays? Sad and alone." he admitted "Now I have your mom and you and Beth, I'm not alone anymore why should you be?"

"But..."

"You didn't ask, I offered, now would you like him here?" Geoffry grabbed his phone, Quinn nodded.

"Then I will get him here, you just text him the information of where to go."

"Thank you." Quinn murmured. Giving herself a moment she texted Sam: _It's getting handled on my end, I'll text you the information_

Sam grinned at his phone texting: _I'll see you soon_

* * *

 **Lima**

Santana's head resting in her lap Brittany continued lightly running her fingers up and down the sleeping Latina's arm, as much as Brittany enjoyed her Disney movies she knew she had a couple that tended to make Santana fall asleep. But then she was an expert on Santana Lopez, she'd played with the brunette's hair until she fell asleep, the same trick she used on Brighton, she knew Santana wouldn't sleep long but hopefully it was long enough. She couldn't swap out herself with a pillow because Santana had a grip on her waist, but she didn't care.

Alma was due any minute but Santiago was bringing her so Brittany wasn't worried about having to answer the door she knew he would just bring her right in. Yawning Brittany turned the dvd player off switching the television input, flicking the channel to Univision, Brittany settled back she blamed Santana she'd gotten her hooked on the telenovelas when they first started hanging out it. Hearing the door Brittany rested her hand on protectively on Santana's blanket covered hip, she wanted to believe that Alma had a change of heart but she'd watched the older woman stiffen up when Santana introduced her to relatives on Thanksgiving as her fiancée, so as much as she told Santana that everything would be alright she was just as nervous about the older woman flipping out.

Santiago whispered as he stepped into the living room "Nice nap sign."

"Thanks Kitty made it, Finn has one too." Brittany said absentmindedly brushing her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Is she alright?" Alma asked softly.

Brittany decided to go with honesty "She hasn't been sleeping well." gesturing to the two chairs Brittany said "Please sit."

Squinting at Brittany as she sat Alma asked "You don't like me very much do you?"

"I don't dislike you." Brittany answered honestly. "I just don't trust you right now, you hurt my Sanny-bear." Brittany lightly scowled. "When she needed you most, you threw her out...and Thanksgiving you cringed every time she called me her fiancée."

"I was raised in a different time..." she shook her head when Brittany opened her mouth "my religion...our religion..." Alma gestured to Santana.

"She tried to fight it, it caused us a lot of problems." Brittany admitted. "And it hasn't been easy since she was outed, but we've been there for each other, even when we were fighting."

Alma nodded, folding her hands in her lap she took a moment before speaking "When I was a child I saw a man nearly beaten to death, my father and uncles were good men but they didn't try to stop it. I asked my father to stop it but he said no, he said 'his sin makes people uncomfortable', he acts with men the way he is supposed to act with women.' They left him to die." Alma shook her head.

Brittany and Santiago both looked surprised "And did you tell this to Santana." at the sound of her name Santana stirred in Brittany's lap. Brittany brushed her fingers through the brunette's hair trying to keep her asleep, giving a low hum and smile Santana nuzzled Brittany's thigh before settling back down.

"No I did not." Alma shook her head watching her granddaughter.

"Don't you think you should?" Brittany asked.

* * *

 **New York**

Because Rachel was in rehearsal Kurt and Jesse went to get her dads from the airport, it was going to be a simple dinner and drop off at the hotel so they could rest up from their flight. Sam had agreed to cook, even finding a new recipe for Rachel to try. Christmas music playing on the radio Sam sang and danced as he set the table he had timed it so the food would be ready by the time everyone arrived, even giving Rachel a chance to shower, which was her current location, she was also belting out the songs on the radio. Her dads liked to sing, Sam was sure with the piano in the loft they would spend some of the night singing, it didn't matter that they were Jewish they enjoyed all the music of the holidays. Sam quit singing as 'O Holy Night' came on, Rachel perfectly belting it out from the bathroom, the door now open, he smiled just listening as he opened the loft door.

Putting his fingers to his lips he gestured over his shoulder, Hiram and LeRoy smiled instantly recognizing their daughter's voice. They only brought their suitcases and overnight bags as they had already sent Rachel and the others a box containing all their presents, the few they carried along were from Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Finn had sent his on his own. Listening to Rachel her fathers took the presents out of their bags while Kurt and Jesse helped get the food to the table.

"Dads!" Rachel squealed as she exited the bathroom.

"Hi pumpkin." leaving their bags they hugged their daughter.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked waving to the presents on the couch.

"Those girls sent them, the ones who just had babies and your blonde friend."

"Santana, Brittany and Quinn?" Rachel asked looking closer at the packages, she could understand her fathers not remembering their names they weren't exactly besties in high school and she and Santana were more frienemies then friends.

"Yes." LeRoy nodded. "But it was the blonde one, Quinn, she delivered them with the message of these," LeRoy handed Rachel and the boys including Jesse small envelopes. "are not Christmas presents, but Santa pictures and thank you Kurt."

Kurt squealed opening his "So much better than the pumpkin."

Opening her pictures Rachel smiled at the first one, it was the girls and Finn with all four of the babies, well toddler in Beth's case, with Santa. "This is the Christmas suit you sent him isn't it?"

"Yes." Kurt beamed proudly "And the twins, Quinn matched all on her own."

Sam smiled at the photos in his envelope, reading the back them he noticed two different handwriting "I think the girls did theirs together, I don't have a picture of just Christopher."

LeRoy held up separate envelopes after rummaging through his suitcase more "I am sure these are it, they gave them to us at different times." while LeRoy straightened the suitcase back up Hiram handed them out. Chewing her lower lip Rachel opened her envelope, she wasn't sure what she would find but it was a wallet and 5x7 of Christopher sleeping in Santa's arms, flipping them over she gave a little gasp, she knew it wasn't Finn's handwriting but across the top of the back of both in a nice cursive was the date followed by: _To Mommy, my first Santa picture, Love Christopher_

"We need picture frames." Kurt said putting all of his larger pictures from both envelopes on the fridge, the wallets were next.

"We could check out antique shops in the area." Hiram suggested.

"That would be awesome." Kurt sang out joining everyone at the table.

"Are you okay man?" Sam dropped a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"They, ah, gave me a picture." Jesse flipped Christopher's Santa photo over showing it to Sam and a surprised Rachel, the note unlike Rachel's was written in Finn's scrawl: _Thank you for making my mommy happy again_

Rachel sniffed, it was all it took for Jesse to pull her into his arms "I miss holding him in my arms."

"We'll visit, your first break, and we're skyping Christmas." Jesse promised kissing her temple.

* * *

 **Lima**

His phone pinging Finn looked up from the meatloaf in front of him "Excuse me." stepping away from his parents table Finn checked his phone, smiling he answered the text before coming back to the table. "It was Rachel, her dads gave everyone the Santa pictures, she said thank you."

"How's she doing?" Carole asked.

"Kurt says rehearsal's taking a lot of her time, like she's trying to catch up on the choreography."

"Well singing has always been her strength but I'm sure she'll catch on to the dancing in no time." Carole nodded, Finn and Kurt used to talk about their Glee friends so Carole knew a little about each of them, some more than others like the football players and Cheerios who had been around since before freshman year. "Quinn, Santana and Brittany were the best dancers and you always said she could catch onto the choreography almost as quickly."

"For non Cheerios her and Tina did great, not like me." Finn chuckled at himself "For someone who's supposed to be light on his feet I totally can't dance."

"Your father had two left feet." Carole chuckled.

"So freakish height and bad dancing." Finn chuckled again looking skyward "Thanks dad."

"It's not that bad." Marley tried to reassure him causing Carole and Millie to laugh.

"Sweetie, he once broke Rachel's nose." Carole explained, Millie nodded, Carole had told her some of the Glee club stories, the only one they didn't know about was Quinn and Santana.

"Wow." Marley glanced at Finn who gave an embarrassed shrug.

"I felt so bad, and then she was talking about getting a nose job and when everyone started ganging up on Rachel about it, Santana went off on a rant about everyone had something they don't like about themselves." Finn chuckled "At the time I thought she was being a bit...witch about it but looking back, I think she was actually defending Rachel's choice to do whatever she wanted to do."

"She's always been ...abrasive." Burt nodded "But it takes it toll trying to be someone you're not and hide who you are, you start to hate yourself and everyone around you." taking a sip of his drink Burt said "She never went after Kurt because he was gay, true she could have been nicer, but she stood up for Kurt and for that I am thankful." Hearing a slight whimper from the baby monitor Finn excused himself as did Marley both heading in opposite directions, Finn to get Christopher and Marley to get the bottle prepared. "Not that I'm not thankful for everything Marley's doing...do you think they're getting too serious?" Burt asked Millie.

"It's just she's so young and stepping into the role of mom for Christopher," Carole explained "just because she's dating Finn doesn't mean she needs to..."

"I know I don't need to," Marley said quietly "I want to."

"Please believe we didn't mean anything by it Marley, you're young and you need to be a teenager, go on dates, dances." Burt chuckled when Marley scruntched her nose.

"We watch movies and eat dinner." Marley promised then shook her head adding. "And the last dance I went to Tina got slushied, so no I really don't want to go to dances."

"But you never go out to dinner or the movies, you just stay at the apartment." Carole pointed out.

"I don't care." Marley shook her head scowling "I'm not breaking up with Finn and I'm not leaving Christopher, I love them." Burt couldn't help but smile at the defiant chin lift, it reminded him of Santana, but he also saw her pale.

"What's going on?" confused Finn stepped over to Marley, all he knew was she was upset, Christopher secure in one arm he slid the other around Marley's waist. "You okay?" nodding Marley slipped her arms around his waist leaning against him, she'd just blurted to his parents and her mom that she loved him but other then that she was fine.

"She's just telling us old people to butt out." Burt explained "And she's right it's none of our business, but if you'd like a real date night, your mom and I would be more than happy to watch Christopher for you. We're okay for watching him more than school and work."

"Oh." he was still confused but he was sure someone was going to explain later.

* * *

 **New York**

"Dinner was delicious Sam." Hiram raised his glass of wine in salute, the others joined in.

"Thanks I try to cook healthy. I just found the sweet potato and black bean vegan burger recipe a couple of days ago," Sam admitted "what'd you think?"

"Wait that was the first time you made those?"

"Second time, I tried them the other day, I mean I thought they tasted fine..but I'm not sure how they're supposed to taste."

"They were really good." Rachel smiled nodding, Sam grinned earning a thankful smile from Jesse. Clapping her hands as everyone gathered around the piano Rachel reminded "Remember we're all spending Christmas Eve here, because traffic will be horrible." the group nodded "Oh and my dads and I will be going to see the tree tomorrow night, you guys are welcomed to come along."

Running his fingers through his hair Sam gave a bashful smile "I'm flying back to Lima in the morning, Quinn asked if I'd spend Christmas with her."

"Pay up." Kurt held his hand out smugly smiling "Told you." digging in his pocket Jesse gave Kurt a dollar, Rachel took one from the jar on the piano rolling her eyes. "Thank you." Still smiling Kurt explained to a confused Sam "We may have bet you would go to where ever Quinn was, I said before Christmas, Rachel and Jesse said before New Year's."

"You guys suck." Sam shook his head chuckling.

"So then we open your presents tonight." LeRoy gestured to the tree.

"I know you guys like to sing, we can sing first," Sam offered, "my presents can wait, you don't get to sing with Rachel all that much anymore."

"When is your flight?" Rachel asked.

"Like 9."

"Are you packed?" Rachel pushed.

"Yes." Sam promised. "I'll open my presents and go to the airport."

* * *

 **Lima**

Her nose twitching Santana mumbled " _Abuela_?"

Brushing the stray lock of black hair away from Santana's face Brittany whispered "Shh, it's okay, go back to sleep."

Her eyes only half open Santana slowly pushed off Brittany looking around confused she mumbled "Rice and beans?"

"You totally just lost me five bucks." Brittany couldn't help but be amused, Santana squinted at Brittany confused "Abuela's in the kitchen, she wanted to make you something to eat."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning Santana carefully stretched, "How long has she been here?"

"About a half hour...we were talking." Brittany shook her head when Santana's eyes went wide "She and I needed to talk."

"Aaaand everything's okay?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany nodded "Of course. The girls are still napping but we can bring the playpen over to the kitchen so we can see them." truthfully the play pen could stay right where it was, the pool house had an open floor plan.

"Aha, pay up." Santiago chuckled seeing the girls sitting side by side on the couch. "Told you the smell of rice and beans would wake her up."

Santana glared slowly standing, "Why are you still here?"

"Rice and beans." Santiago snorted like the answer was obvious.

Straightening her shirt Santana rolled her eyes "My rice and beans, she made them for me."

"It's called sharing _Pequeña Diabla_."

"You know Santanita does not share well." Alma said from the kitchen.

"I don't like _my_ things messed with." Santana agreed then glared at Santiago when he smirked in Brittany's direction. "Not afraid to cut a bitch." she hissed at her cousin who laughed when Brittany scolded.

"San."

"Shit," Santana cringed "sorry sweetie." digging in her pocket Santana pulled out three wrinkled singles, the pool house swear jar was a clear vase on the island, Santana dropped the money in as she slowly moved into the kitchen " _Abuela_?"

"I made you a plate." Alma gestured to the plate on the island, two cups of coffee next to it. "I know you are worried I am going to leave, I promise you, I will not do that." Alma covered Santana's hand with her own as the younger Latina sat down, Santana chewed her lower lip listening as Alma swore "I will be next to Maribel, in the front row when you marry Brittany, I don't have to agree with everything you do but I will not miss another thing in your life. I am trying to accept these things about you I was taught to hate and mistrust."

Santana nodded "Then I expect to see you at my graduation."

"Is that truly what you want Santana? To be a lawyer?" Alma asked dishing up a plate for Santiago.

"I have children, I need a steady income." Santana said simply, Alma caught Brittany's eye roll.

"To work in a job for which you hold no passion, it is not you Santana, even if you are very good at arguing. You get that from your mother." Santana smirked, it was no secret her mom and grandmother hadn't always gotten along. "But what is your passion, what do you love doing?"

"She can't make money doing that." Santiago smirked in Brittany's direction earning a smack with a wooden spoon and a glare from Alma the spoon still pointed at him. "Ow, sorry _Abuela_ , sorry Santana, sorry Brittany." he rubbed his shoulder. Giving a nod she laid the spoon down.

"I love singing, you know I do, but I can't make money doing that." Santana shook her head before taking a bite.

"Nonsense." Alma waved her hand trying to brush the negative thought away. "You have the voice of an Angel and I'm not just saying that because you are my granddaughter, if you sounded like trash I would tell you."

"That you would." taking a sip of her coffee Santana smirked agreeing with her grandmother, her grandmother was never one to hold back.

"Your mother sings beautifully but gave it up to be a lawyer, a waste of a talent but her passion was law. I don't see the same passion in your eyes for law, though you do like to argue." Alma pointed out handing Brittany a plate."Eat you are all bones."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled taking the plate.

"She's always been skinny _Abuela_ , not like Quinn." Santana shook her head before taking a bite of her own food.

"Mmm." Alma nodded then said "Brittany says that young man Finn asked you to help his class go caroling, why are you not doing that?" Alma sat next to Santana. Her eyebrow arched Santana tilted her head towards the play pen and sleeping twins, Alma scoffed "Is that all? You go, I will take care of them."

"Um..."

"Do you doubt me?" Alma questioned.

"N..no." Santana shook her head eyeing the wooden spoon still within her grandmother's reach, Brittany giggled.

"I took care of your father and his," Alma looked to Santiago "then you and him and believe me you two were horrible. Always getting into trouble, biting and kicking people." Alma rolled her eyes.

"It was one guy _Abuela_." Santana defended herself but really couldn't argue, she and Santiago got into a lot of trouble when they were younger, the neighbors knew the Lopez cousins were bad ass, but they knew Alma wasn't to messed with either.

"They sleep, they eat, they poop." Alma shrugged "I will watch my telenovela, you and Brittany go help that boy."

"Oh!" Brittany looked at Santana both girls remembering at the same time, Brittany patted Santana's hand before getting up and disappearing into the bedroom. "Finn sent these for you, a thank you for the food and teaching him how to make it." Brittany handed Alma a small bag.

Curious Alma opened it, smiling at the picture of Christopher, Finn and Marley with Santa in a magnetic picture frame, it was the small photo book that caught her attention, opening it she smiled showing Santana the first picture, it was a copy of the Glee club year book photo.

"You were so cute." Santiago teased pinching Santana's cheek and getting his hand smack by her.

"I was not cute, I was hot." Santana glared at him.

"Still are." Brittany quipped sitting next to her.

"You're bias." Santiago snorted, Brittany shrugged. Alma flipped through the book, most were pictures of Santana, Brittany and Quinn, but they were all Glee photos, some taken during class others during competitions. All had names and dates on the back.

"Kurt has this one in his locker." Santana pointed to the one of her and Brittany in their Cheerios uniform dancing while Quinn was in one of her 'kindergarten teacher' dresses. "This was...after the competition that Schue couldn't make it to, we were singing for him. And that's our trophy." Santana tapped the next page "I think Brad took the photo." Santana and Brittany explained each photo, eyebrows drawn Alma showed them the back of one, Santana didn't understand at first but then saw written on the back wasn't their names "Um. We were called the Unholy Trinity, Brittany, Quinn and myself, we were the top three cheerleaders even though we were sophomores." Santana waited for her grandmother to chastise her about the name but the older woman nodded. "That's the competition we lost cause Berry and Finn kissed," Santana recognized the black dresses she, Brittany and Quinn were wearing "we didn't see it because our backs were turned but everyone else did."

"All over the internet." Brittany agreed.

"Barry?" Alma asked.

"Rachel Berry, that's the girl who had the baby." Santana explained.

"At least we looked hot." Brittany said before taking another bite.

"That we did." Santana agreed with a smirk then frowned "He put Sue in the book? Oh hells no." Santana shook her head, It was a selfie of Quinn and Sue.

"This is the woman." Alma tapped Sue's face "She came to my door Thanksgiving, said she was your coach and made your life miserable during high school, she offered to stone you to death or have you thrown in jail because you like girls, I was horrified that anyone would suggest that...I would never do that to you." Santana shook her head, Sue had a weird way of showing people they were wrong, and it was always something extreme, she'd pulled it a few times with the Glee club showing Schue he wrong to just showcase Rachel's talent.

"She's my good luck charm. We never would have met if she hadn't put us on the Cheerios." Brittany beamed, Santana gave a little head shake and smile, the two saw Sue vastly different but she would have to find a way to thank Sue for giving her _Abuela_ back to her.

* * *

 **New York**

After listening to the Berrys singing everything from show tunes to Christmas music the group gathered by the tree so Sam could open his presents. "It's nothing fancy but when I saw it I thought of you." Rachel handed Sam a small clothing box.

"It's not gold shorts is it?" Sam chuckled tearing the paper.

"No." Rachel swatted his arm laughing with him.

Grinning Sam opened the box, "Wow, thanks Rachel."

"What is it?" Kurt bounced impatiently.

"Scarf." pulling it out of the box Sam draped it across his neck, it was the same brilliant green as his eyes.

"Very nice." Kurt applauded, "Mine next." putting his trash down Sam took the large box from Kurt.

"Just so you know I'm not used to shopping for a guy so you have to wait until I get back for your present." Sam admitted to Jesse and Kurt.

"A little help from the Unholy Trinity?" Kurt guessed.

"Yea, I mean any other time we exchanged gifts I had Quinn or Santana helping me." Sam gave an embarrassed shrug.

"I'm very difficult to shop for, I accept that." Kurt gave an understanding nod.

Opening the box Sam blinked "Dude." dropping the box from his lap Sam held the black blazer from it by the shoulders.

"Just a little something to class up the wardrobe for those auditions."

"Thanks man." Sam nodded carefully laying on the back of the couch.

"I just stayed with the theme." Jesse admitted handing Sam a bag. Digging through the bag Sam pulled out two button up shirts still in their packages, one black and one green "Rachel." Jesse gave a nod in her direction. "Something about making your eyes pop for Quinn."

"Shh," Rachel gave a quick head shake "you weren't supposed to tell him that part."

Sam chuckled when Kurt rolled his eyes "Oh, please. We know it's gonna happen, Ken must have his Barbie."

"Thanks you guys, really."

"Make it happen champ," Kurt clapped him on the shoulder admitting "Blaine and I are team Fabrevans."

"Just friends." Sam promised.

"So were Santana and Brittany." Kurt snorted.

* * *

 **Lima**

Santana was glad she didn't have to worry about her grandmother freaking out about her feeding the babies in the living room, thankfully the older woman thought breastfeeding was completely natural. "Having children doesn't mean your life is over, or that one of you always has to be with them, it takes a village Santana." Alma spoke softly as she rocked Isabelle. "You and Brittany have many people you can count on to help you."

"Yea here, but New York it's just Kurt and Rachel." Santana sighed, she did't include Jesse even though she knew because he was dating Rachel he would help out too "We have to learn how to do things on our own so when we go back it's not a struggle." Brushing her fingers through Brighton's blonde hair she sighed again "I mean we have Sam living with us right now but we can't constantly ask him to help out, that's not fair to him."

"I am sure something will come up." Alma promised. "And I am here now, so you are going with your Glee club friends."

" _Abuela_..." Santana swallowed, she could feel the glare before she looked up and saw it "I uh...will let Brittany know we are going."

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Singing, with your tall friend." Alma said looking away from Santana to Brittany.

"Oh, I thought we were staying in with the babies?" Brittany asked Santana.

"You are going out." Alma spoke up before Santana could respond.

"Ooookay." Brittany looked to Santana "I guess I should call Finn and let him know." Santana nodded.

Marley practically pounced on Santana when they arrived, pulling her away while Finn and Brittany handed out binders to the arriving Glee club members.

"Are you okay?" Santana brushed the taller girl's bangs away from her eyes, before taking both her hands, the panic was clear to see.

"I told Finn's parents I loved him." Marley blurted.

"Oh." Santana nodded asking. "Have you told him?"

"You're just going to tell me I'm too young..." Marley shook her head.

"Hey." squeezing Marley's hands Santana tried to get the younger girl to look at her and when that didn't work Santana simply said, "Look at me, Marley, look at me." when Marley finally brought her eyes back up Santana shook her head. "I'm not that person, I'm not telling you you're not in love or you're too young to know what love is, that's not me." Santana shook her head. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Finn and Brittany couldn't hear what they were talking about but they could see Marley was upset, Finn sighed "Ten minutes and then we'll head to the care center." tugging Brittany away from the group Finn mumbled "I think she's mad at me but I don't know what I did."

Brittany shook her head "What happened?"

"Well I went to get Christopher and she went to get the bottle and when I got back to the dinning room she was quiet and Mom and Burt and Millie were looking at her."

"Has she made the mad face at you? Santana has a mad face." Brittany asked watching Santana talking to Marley, she was smiling and it wasn't her mean smile.

"No but she won't look at me and now she's talking to Santana."

"Don't worry," Brittany patted his shoulder "they're smiling."

Finn nodded "So I shouldn't worry?"

"Nope." Brittany smiled at the duo as they walked over hand in hand.

"Big sister stuff." Santana explained. "Is everyone here?"

Finn looked at his list of names calling out "Roll call." the small group came closer "Kitty, Unique." he marked off their names with Marley's "Madison and Mason?"

"Present!" the twins called together raising their hands.

"Jane?" Finn smiled marking off her name as well as the twins. "Roderick?" the chunky boy raised his hand "John?"

"There's not a lot of walking is there?" John asked leaning on his crutches.

"No, we'll get you a chair." Finn promised the injured hockey player, he'd found John in the locker room playing air guitar with one of his crutches singing along loudly with his iPod.

"Sorry we're late, my fault." Matt Rutherford chuckled.

"Hey." Finn hugged him before marking Valerie's name off the list.

"Kinda heavy on the girls." Matt commented watching three more teenage girls step out of cars heading their way, hugging Santana and Brittany he stood next to Finn.

"Cheerios." Kitty quipped before barking "Get in line girls."

"Kadie, Elane, Gem." Finn marked them off as they came closer telling Santana "Kitty was great in recruiting." Santana nodded, the Cheerios looked slightly afraid of Kitty.

Hands on hips Kitty barked "Look alive Cheerios, you are in the presence of greatness." Santana chuckled, Quinn had arrived to help out too, of course Kitty would comment on her arrival.

"Luke." Finn nodded to the long haired boy quietly joining the group.

Santana leaned whispering to Marley "Is he okay, he looks nervous."

"He's okay, once we start singing he relaxes." Marley explained.

* * *

 **New York**

Kurt smiled at his phone watching one of the videos Brittany had sent him, the New Directions were singing Christmas carols. "Oh my... is that the new lead singer for them." Rachel rushed over hearing a solo voice singing "She's good."

"Marley." Jesse answered form his seat next to Kurt.

"That girl can sing like that?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Wow."

"She's one of their main singers, Finn bounces between her and Kitty and Unique for his solo lead female singers." Kurt explained, he talked to his brother often about the baby and Glee "He pairs up Jane and Madison with Mason and Roderick." handing his phone to Rachel he explained about the Glee clubbers he knew best. "He's hoping Jane and Madison will try out for solos, they haven't yet. Mason handles the boys solos, Finn tries to get the other boys to sing solo but so far no takers, but he's talking to Roderick about doing 'Mustang Sally."

Rachel stared at the phone as Marley finished 'The First Noel' blushing as the small group applauded. "Are you okay pumpkin?" LeRoy asked sitting next to her.

"She sings beautifully, but look at her she's practically hiding in the group, she should be standing out." the next song didn't feature Marley at all but showed her beaming as Kitty and Unique sang the leads for 'Little Town of Bethlehem'.

"She's like Quinn." Kurt quipped, he remembered all the times he'd caught Quinn smiling when he or someone else was singing. "Now what are our plans for tonight?"

"You have a date to get ready for." Rachel reminded. "Jesse and I are going to the movies."

"We're going to the hotel." Hiram held up his overnight bag. Sam had already left for the airport.

* * *

 **Lima**

Finn grinned at the small group gathered around the table, the couples and Quinn and Matt were at Breadstix, Santana suggested it as a way to celebrate his first success as the Glee teacher. "Thanks, I mean the competition is going to be rough, we're up against Schue and Vocal Adrenaline, and Blaine's back and has taken over The Warblers..., first he yelled at me and now he won't talk to me."

"He thinks Finn stole Jane away from the Warblers." Marley shook her head.

"You're not that sneaky." Santana rolled her eyes. "He's just pissy because he and Kurt broke up again."

"Kurt and Blaine broke up? Kurt didn't say anything." Finn frowned.

"About a week ago." Santana nodded "Sam said they were arguing a lot."

"That's so sad." Brittany shook her head.

"That's why I didn't tell you sweetie, I don't like to see you sad." Santana gave Brittany's hand a squeeze before covering Finn's hand. "Finnocence just be you and you guys will kill it."

"Speaking of killing it," Quinn covered her heart "Marley you sing like an angel."

Blushing Marley mumbled "Thank you."

"That's my girl." Santana gave the pale brunette a smile and wink before turning serious on Finn "What's going on with Schue?"

"I dunno." Finn shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Finn shrugged.

"And why is that?" Santana eyed the suddenly somber Finn.

His voice lower he admitted "He blackmailed me into joining Glee, he found weed in my locker and said if I didn't join Glee he would tell my mom. It wasn't mine but I was so afraid I'd get into trouble I agreed."

"Whoa." Santana straightened up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn whispered.

"I...I couldn't risk it, he said if I told anyone he'd kick me out of school." Finn shook his head before adding "I went to have him sign my year book...he admitted it, he planted it."

"Son of bitch." Santana voiced what the three ex-Cheerios were thinking.

"I forgave him." Finn admitted.

"Of course you did." Quinn shook her head.

"I kissed Miss Pillsbury on Valentine's, she was rambling and freaking out and she wouldn't shut up..."

"So you kissed her." Brittany completed his sentence, it made sense to her, it was something she and Santana did to one another.

"Yea, I couldn't take the guilt so I told him." Finn frowned.

"He told Finn not to come back to help with Glee." Marley shook her head.

"He was pissed at Sue so he threatened to fail us along with every Cheerio that was actually failing Spanish." Quinn gestured to herself Brittany and Santana.

"Are you saying this whole beef he has with you right now is because you kissed Ms. Pillsbury before their 'almost' wedding?" Santana scoffed, Finn nodded, Santana shook her head "And he's supposed to be the grown up."

"Glee wasn't the same," Finn shook his head "Even Artie and Tina changed, it wasn't a place that was open and friendly, I mean I tried before he told me to leave and I like to think I'm getting things back the way they were but I don't know." Finn shrugged "I mean I'd love to win but I'm not going to do it his way, I can't, I can't favor one singer over the others I know what that did to us, to you guys." Finn gestured to the trio across from him. "He let Rachel bully him into solo after solo, he didn't care what he was doing to our relationships. The only time he ever regretted anything was when Sue separated us or when Shelby started the Troubletones. Do you know he suspended Marley because she didn't wear a sea shell bikini for a number?"

"Oh hell no." Santana glared.

"It was not my best couple of weeks." Marley admitted "He gave us a set list, I asked if we could do originals, he said no and I mentioned Finn let us help with the set lists and he went off on a rant."

"A sea shell bikini is not school appropriate." Quinn shook her head.

"They didn't care, any of them." Finn shook his head. "They were different, they followed his lead, Sue even suspended the Glee club for dressing inappropriately, Schue didn't care, he wanted to win no matter what."

"That's not what Glee is about." Matt frowned.

"It's about having fun and making friends," Finn agreed "I'm trying to get it back there."

"Who would have thought Sue would support the Glee club while Schue abandoned it." Santana shook her head grabbing another bread stick "He sucked at Spanish but he could be inspiring at Glee, when he wasn't playing favorites."

"Hey if you guys are still around after break, would you stop by the choir room?" Finn asked.

"Can we San?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I'm sure we can spare a minute or two." Santana smirked "Tubbers?"

"Oh I'm sure I have time Ducky." Quinn bumped her shoulder to Santana's.

* * *

 **New York**

 _Lightly Fierce_ had become their go to place for date night, at least once a month they had dinner there, Jesse smiled taking Rachel's hand "You're going to be great." he promised knowing how nervous she was about Fanny.

"I'm getting the choreography down, that's the hardest part, I know the songs by heart, Kurt's helping me with my lines when you're not...why am I so scared?" Rachel rambled.

"Because it's Broadway, your first show, and I promise I will be there opening night." Jesse smiled, her dads would be too, he promised to buy their tickets with his. "You are Rachel Berry, born to be a star."

* * *

 **Lima**

Waking up to a hushed "I kissed Sam." was not how Santana thought she would wake up, but with those three words the Latina was fully awake. "Santana do you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you." Santana chuckled "What happened to just friends?"

"I... don't know...he walked in the door of Geoffry's house and...I kissed him."

"So you _kissed_ him, kissed him and not kissed him like friendly kissed him?" Santana asked trying to clear things up.

"Yes! I literally jumped into his arms and kissed him." Quinn hissed before begging. "What do I do?"

"Don't sleep with him." Santana offered, she didn't have to see it to know Quinn was glaring at the phone. "Did he kiss you back?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine, you like him he likes you, just go with it." Santana yawned. "Breakfast, Omelette House bring your kid and your boyfriend. Night Q." Santana hung up on Quinn before she could protest.

"Hmm?" Brittany mumbled when Santana snuggled back against her.

"Q kissed Trouty, she's in a panic."

"They just need to hook up and get it over with." Brittany mumbled wrapping her arms around Santana.

"No, no, we don't need a little Sammy running around, no sex for them." Santana shook her head before resting it on Brittany's shoulder.


	28. December Mornings

**New York**

Rolling over Rachel shut off her alarm, she could hear Kurt scurrying around the loft, sitting up and yawning she headed straight to the bathroom to start her day. She didn't know if Finn knew she printed up the photos he sent her, some were on her dressing room mirror at the theatre while most were in a photo book she kept by her bed. Kurt had multiple photos on the fridge and framed throughout the loft. "I've got breakfast going, and you have a gentleman caller." Kurt yelled out hearing her moving.

"Tell Jesse I'll be right out." Rachel promised.

Even though Jesse heard everything Kurt repeated the message "She'll be right out." flipping the vegan pancake he asked "So what is the plan for today?"

"Sight seeing with her dads, maybe some shopping and lunch. You?"

"Lunch with Adam then off to work." Kurt sighed.

Jesse nodded, Rachel called Adam a rebound, Jesse wasn't getting involved.

* * *

 **Lima/Fallon residence**

A finger to the eye had become Beth's newest way to wake up her mother, grabbing the toddler around the waist Quinn rolled from her side to her back pulling her up on the bed with her, giving a one eyed squinting smile Quinn asked the toddler "Why must you poke Mommy in the eye?"

"Eye." the toddler smiled.

"Mommy's eye, no poking." Quinn gave a grunt sitting up with Beth still in her arms.

"You used to wake me up the same way." Judy chuckled from the open door. "Is everything okay?"

"I kissed Sam last night." Quinn admitted only for her mom to chuckle again.

"Saw that."

"I still like him."

"Well that's good, I'd say from that kiss he still likes you." stepping in the room Judy held her hands out for Beth. "So what has you so..."

"Paranoid?" Quinn finished for her mom, Judy nodded sitting next to her on the bed. "I was head cheerleader, dating the quarterback and poof, one mistake and I lost it all."

"So you're waiting for something to happen?"

Quinn nodded "I'm on the Dean's List, San and I have the coffee commercials, I have one last call back on that movie, I mean everything is going great."

"Sometimes good things just happen and you need to live in the moment and not dread that something is going to crash in and destroy everything you've worked for." Kissing Quinn temple she picked up Beth as she stood. "Geoffry wanted to take everyone for breakfast."

"Oh, um San wanted us to meet at the Omelette House." Quinn bit her lower lip admitting "I may have called her last night in a panic."

"Geoffry actually wanted to try the Omelette House, so I guess we will see you there."

"I'm sure we can get a table big enough for all of us." Quinn offered. "I'm sure they won't mind."

* * *

 **Lima/Pool House**

Her phone pinging Santana yawned reaching over Brittany to grab it, it wasn't quite time to get up but it was close enough and she could squeeze in a quick shower while Brittany and the babies slept. Slipping out of bed she read the text from Quinn.

Quinn to Santana: _Geoffry wants to take us out to breakfast_

Santana to Quinn: _We can meet for lunch_

Quinn to Santana: _He wanted to try Omelette House_

Santana smirked typing and sending to Quinn: _So we'll get a big ass table, tell new Daddy we'll meet you there at 7_

Rolling her eyes Quinn typed: _Such a bitch_

Laughing Santana replied: _Always_

Quickly taking her shower and getting dressed in her leggings and blue button up, the one that matched Finn's because damn it she still looked hot in it, Santana dried her hair knowing her mini would be up soon and hungry or as Finn said hangry. "Hey sexy." Santana smiled in the mirror, smiling back Brittany headed for the shower, "Geoffry and Judy are meeting us at Omelette House with Q and company."

"Okay." Brittany yawned turning the shower on.

"I'm going to feed the babies now but I'm going to pack a couple bottles too." Santana called over her shoulder as Brittany climbed into the shower.

"Bag's in the rocker." Brittany called back.

By the time Brittany was dressed and in the living room Santana was tucking a gallon bag in the small backpack, without looking Santana rattled off everything she'd packed. "Bottles and coffee on ice, bibs, spare clothes for everyone, diapers, wipes and pacifiers."

"Sounds like everything." Brittany nodded looking in the playpen and chuckling. "Such a grump in the morning." Pacifier in her mouth Brighton was grumbling and glaring until she heard Brittany then her eyes softened, while Isabelle had spit out her pacifier and was simply looking around. "I still can't believe we have a mini van." Brittany shook her head picking up Brighton to put her in her travel outfit, Santana grabbed Isabelle to do the same.

"I can't believe your _bisabuela_ found these."

"I think they're cute." Brittany smirked.

Alma had found what she called baby snow suits, it looked to Santana like feetie pajamas but thicker and fuzzier and with hoods that had ears and no hand openings "Our daughters look like teddy bears." Santana slipped Isabelle into hers while Brighton fell back to sleep while Brittany put the lighter teddy bear looking outfit on her.

"At least they'll be warm." Brittany reminded putting Brighton in her car seat while Santana did the same with Isabelle.

* * *

 **Lima/McKinley**

The dynamics of the school were changing, the Cheerios were joining the Glee club, the football team was more athletes then thugs and slushies were banned from school property after a random slushie caught Sue in the face. Kitty didn't have to steer Unique and Marley away from anyone, they still had problems but with the slushies no longer a threat it was the typical mean kids which Kitty would fend off.

It was a quick Glee meeting before he went to school himself "So Unique wants to keep our wardrobe simple for this, matching red button ups for everyone, black skirts and slacks."

"I look bitchin' in red." Kitty gestured at her uniform.

Finn smirked "Suggestions for the set list are due by this afternoon. Please think about solos and possible duets you want to do." hearing the bell ring Finn clapped his hands "I'll see you all here after school today so we can vote on the songs and if you'd like to try out for a part please let me know." Finn smiled seeing his students file out together, Unique carrying John's bag as they had their first class together, he was happy to see them on friendly terms, not everyone liked or understood Unique. But John thought she was cool. They were all starting to become friends, Marley and Unique were the closest but Kitty rounded out their trio, not quite the Unholy Trinity but a good trio.

"Hello Mister Hudson." Sue announced her arrival.

"Principal Sylvester." Finn nodded grabbing his duffel bag.

"I just stopped by on my way to class." Finn smiled.

"I can see that." Sue nodded.

"O..oh." putting the bag down Finn pulled out an envelope. "This is for you." taking the envelope Sue opened it, "When he's older maybe we can do a play date with Robin." Sue smirked at the two photos in the envelope, one was Christopher with Santa the other the red onesie with the megaphone she'd given Finn with a high school locker room as the background.

Sue nodded "You know for a screw up high school kid you're not doing a half bad job at this Glee thing."

"Thanks Sue." Finn grinned watching her leave.

"I want that case full of trophies, Mister Hudson" Sue pointed at the trophy case "Full."

"We'll do our best Sue." Finn promised.


	29. Christmas Eve

(I apologize last month was a difficult month. Thank you for sticking around, while this story is almost complete there will be others in this 'What if' universe)

 **Lima/pool house**

"How do I look?" Santana asked brushing off her shirt before looking up, "Eyes up here Pierce." Santana chuckled, Brittany was leering at Santana's chest, her red button up was opened enough to show off a large amount of cleavage, not exactly Santana's fault.

"Not my fault you're hot." Brittany shrugged smirking and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist she pulled the Latina close lowering her face to hers.

"Button up or get a room." Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head Santana planted a quick kiss on Brittany's lips before stepping away from the pouting blonde.

"Tell me again why you're here and not at the party with your mom and Beth?" Santana tilted her head. "Or at least lie and make it believable, you know, tell me you had to get away to grade papers." Santana smirked taking in the red and white dress and sweater combo that Quinn was wearing. "Festive Q, but you still look like a kindergarten teacher."

"I hate you." Quinn rolled her eyes shaking her head "And she's in a sweater too."

"And pants that show off her ass." Santana winked at Brittany checking her out again, Brittany was keeping it simple a fuzzy white sweater paired with tight red pants.

"You like them? I wore them just for you." Brittany giggled giving a spin, shaking her head Quinn sat at the kitchen counter.

"I do." Santana smirked, she knew they were pissing off Quinn.

"You're in leggings, she's in jeans and I'm in a dress yet I'm the one getting picked on?" Quinn huffed.

"You're a MILF and you're hiding in..." Santana gestured to Quinn's outfit "that."

"She's hiding from Sam." Brittany clapped excitedly understanding, Santana smirked, Quinn was trying to pick a fight, Quinn only picked fights when she was nervous.

"I am not!" Quinn glared.

"Are to." Brittany and Santana said together laughing.

"I hate you both." Quinn muttered as they both hugged her.

"I thought you told Trouty how you felt yesterday?" Santana asked.

"Not something you bring up at breakfast with your mom and her boyfriend." Quinn shook her head, her breakfast with the girls had been canceled. "It was slightly awkward but we made it through breakfast, Mom took me shopping for a dress, Sam hung out with Geoffry and then it was dinner and never alone."

Santana shook her head rubbing Quinn's arm. "You need to tell him, he kissed you back, he has to like you."

"You don't kiss people you don't like." Brittany agreed."At least I don't because that would be weird and San would get mad." Brittany rambled.

Santana smirked gently interrupting Brittany."Come on Q you know what you have to say," Santana's eyes sparkled mischievously as she teased Quinn in a light breathy voice "I love you so much Ken."

"I hate Rachel for that." Quinn muttered.

"What's the worse that can happen?" Brittany asked.

"He could say no." Quinn shook her head moving away from Santana she froze hearing Sam say.

"Or Ken could say he still loves his Barbie."

Brittany squealed clapping, "Yay!"

"We'll be going now, you two talk." Santana pulled her leather jacket on before picking up Brighton and the babies backpack, Brittany smiled picking up Isabelle. " No sex on my bed." Santana warned heading out the door with a giggling Brittany close behind.

Quinn blushed slowly turning around to face Sam, he was grinning. "Um...hi." Quinn bit her lower lip.

"Hi." Sam stepped closer taking her hand in his.

 **New York**

Popcorn and Christmas movies, it wasn't perfect, she knew her dads were trying to make their marriage work, they were sitting next to one another on the couch talking about the different things they had seen earlier in the day. She wondered if they went to visit Christopher together, so far the photos she'd seen had them together with Christopher. "I hear you thinking." Jesse wrapped around her from behind.

Rachel sighed "I wonder if they're just pretending."

"Don't think about it, they're here to spend time with you, just think about that." Jesse kissed her temple.

Laughing LeRoy asked "Sweetie where did you find this movie?"

Hiram agreed amused "A singing Ebeneezer Scrooge."

"Oh it's Brittany's," Rachel slipped from Jesse's embrace going to her dads "she lets us borrow movies, Sam brought up all the Christmas ones before he left."

"How did we miss this one." LeRoy asked Hiram, both men chuckling as Scrooge danced and sang, it didn't matter that it was a Christmas movie, it was a musical.

"Probably because he's not Barbra." Jesse chuckled.

"This could be true." Hiram nodded pointing at Jesse before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Brittany loves musicals, she calls them live action Disney." Rachel explained going back to the kitchen to check on dinner again. Chewing her lip Rachel asked the question that she really wanted an answer too "Does Finn really let you see the baby when ever you want?"

LeRoy smiled nodding "Yes, he's letting us see him when we ask, he's invited us for Christmas but we told him we were coming here, he's not leaving us out."

"Have you told Shelby?" Hiram asked, Rachel nodded.

* * *

 **Lima/Finn's place**

Skyping was easier then he thought it would be, holding Christopher so he was visible Finn smiled talking "I wasn't sure you would answer."

"Rachel let me know you'd be calling." Shelby smiled.

"Marley showed me how to Skype and Rachel gave me your Skype stuff and with everyone busy tomorrow..." Marley's hand on his shoulder made Finn realize he was rambling. "I thought you'd like to see your grandson."

Shelby chuckled "Thank you Finn, Michelle come see your nephew." Shelby called, moving out of screen Shelby picked up the toddler, when Quinn decided to keep Beth she'd aimed Shelby at another teen little brunette toddler smiled at the baby on the screen. "That's your nephew Christopher, he's your sister Rachel's baby." Shelby explained.

"We see him?"

"Oh...um." Shelby was taken by surprise.

"Any time you're in Lima." Finn promised.

"Thank you Finn."

Finn shrugged with a grin saying "You're his grandma." like it explained everything. "Oh if you give me your address I can send you pictures if you'd like, we took Santa pictures."

"That would be nice." Shelby smiled.

* * *

 **Lima/Pierce house**

Coming in through the back door didn't get them out of a thing, they were pounced on the moment they stepped in the house. "There's my grand babies." Whitney held her hands out, Brittany handed her Isabelle while Santana handed Brighton over to Pierce, the baby liked him best, "You girls put your things in Brittany's room."

After putting the bottles in the fridge Santana nodded following Brittany up the back stairs "This is going to be as bad as Thanksgiving, I'm going to running around asking people if they've seen a Latina baby and her blonde twin." Brittany giggled, it had been slightly different at the Lopez house, it had been _'¿Has visto a mi bebé blanco y su hermana?_ '

"Looks like my room is the purse room." Brittany didn't like people in her room.

"Just Q." Santana said throwing her jacket on the bed, she recognized Quinn's jacket and Beth's backpack, the man's jacket she was guessing belonged to Sam.

"Okay then." Brittany saw two play pens leaning against her dresser. "That's okay."

Linking pinkies they closed the door behind them before heading down stairs, "Are you sure you want to tell everyone tonight? I mean we don't have to." Santana glanced up at Brittany.

"Is it because some of yours reacted weird when we told them?" Brittany asked softly. Santana tried not to let it show, her parents were happy, _Abuela_ was concerned but that one she knew was going to happen, some of the others just ignored, "Baby, the relatives I care about love you, I don't care what the others think, pretty sure they're just jealous." Brittany shrugged "You're hot, I'm hot, plus my parents and grandparents love you, they can't say that about their husbands, wives, girlfriends and boyfriends. And I don't mind sharing cutest grand babies with Quinn, Beth's adorable."

"That she is." Santana agreed giving a small smile, all the girls were wearing the dresses they wore for their Santa photos. "Well, let's wait for Q and Trouty, I don't know if he knows."

"Okay, oh don't forget we promised Lord and Lady Tubbington a plate." Brittany peaked around the corner at the top of the stair case.

"I'll sneak them a plate." Santana promised.

"Ready?" Brittany asked.

"I'm okay." Santana promised lifting her chin up. "I'm just as good as they are."

"Better, much sexier." bringing Santana's hand up to her mouth Brittany kissed her knuckles, giving Santana a wink she lead her down the stairs and into the sea of Fallons and Pierces.

"At least with your dad's side here I don't stick out like a sore thumb." Santana glanced around the room, Quinn looked like she belonged, like she was born into the Fallon family, mostly blonde with an occasional light red head. Santana knew she could almost get lost in the Pierce side, they were her height and shared the same black hair. It was nice to see that not all Pierces and Fallons got along, Santana could see they were separated into groups. Geoffry and Judy were talking with Brittany's parents, Brittany felt Santana tense up seeing Brighton sleeping in Geoffry's arms, Beth was in Judy's.

"Baby it's okay."

Santana shook her head, it didn't matter that she'd been telling Quinn he was a nice guy and to give him a chance, men just made her uneasy. "Sorry sweetie, it's just the neighborhood I grew up in, not every nice man was a _nice_ man." One too many grown and drunk man grabbing at her when she lived in Lima Heights Adjacent, even family friends.

"I promise Uncle Geoffry will not hurt the girls, he was like a second dad to me, when I came out to my parents as liking girls too, they were like okay." Brittany shrugged then smiled, "When I came out to Uncle Geoffry about liking girls, he just laughed and said 'Me too.' some of the others," Brittany nodded to the group of blondes keeping to themselves "were not as nice, Uncle Geoffry told me just be me and I would find who I was meant for and ignore mean people."

Santana shook her head asking "If you were supposed to ignore mean people how in the hell did I end up with you?"

"You weren't mean to me," Brittany shrugged "you smiled at me and you were mean to the people that were mean to me."

"I smiled at you because you smiled at me." Santana admitted.

"Locker door closed and my angel appeared, how could I not smile." Brittany winked.

"Such a smooth talker." Santana lifted her face to Brittany who instantly kissed her.

"Again? Get a room."

Santana smirked looking over her shoulder, Sam was grinning and holding Quinn's hand. "About damn time." Santana reached back for Quinn's hand. "Come on Lucifer let's go meet the family." keeping Sam's hand Quinn took hold of Santana'a free hand, smiling Brittany lead the way to her parents, Geoffry and Judy.

"Hey it's us." Sam looked around for the speakers the music was coming from.

Brittany listened and simply nodded only giving an answer when Santana looked at her confused when she heard it too "So as part of a Glee fundraiser Finn sold Christmas music CDs with songs from us and the new kids, Mom and dad bought one of each, a lot of people bought them."

"Way to go Finnocence." Santana nodded.

"Yea way better than the calendar." Brittany nodded.

"Calendar?" Santana stopped causing everyone else to as well "Please tell me there isn't a calendar with a scantily clad you in it? Because I will track down everyone..."

"Calm down baby." Brittany shook her head giving Santana's hand a squeeze, trying to call down Santana she explained "I only took the pictures, it was the boys."

"The boys?" eyebrow arched Quinn looked back at Sam, who gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh please, all of New York has seen his half naked self on the side of the bus." Santana scoffed, Brittany giggled at the duos possessiveness.

"Let's get something to drink then see mom and dad." Brittany tugged the group towards the bar, Santana was surprised to find an actual bartender behind it. "Four waters." Brittany held up four fingers, Santana released Quinn's hand passing two waters to her. "Look up." Brittany squealed pointing, Santana grinned, mistletoe hung right above them, Brittany grinned, leaving her water on the bar she grabbed Santana by the shirt pulling her forward for a kiss while Quinn and Sam exchanged a quick chaste kiss behind them.

"Awe, young love."

Brittany blushed releasing Santana's shirt, clearing her throat Brittany pointed up "Mistletoe."

"Like you need any help getting kisses." Susan Fallon laughed.

Adjusting her shirt Santana didn't look at all ashamed for her part in the near make out, she just opened her water and took a drink while Brittany asked. "Where's grandpa?"

"With the babies." Mrs. Fallon gestured to the kitchen, the Pierces were in there too.

"We should do it now, they're all in one spot." Brittany bounced grabbing Santana's hand, Santana shrugged.

"Totally up to you B."

Brittany squealed pulling Santana to the kitchen with her, not wanting to be left alone Quinn followed with Sam, Mrs. Fallon smiled bringing up the rear calling to her husband when they were close enough "My dear see who I found under the mistletoe." Quinn blushed, Sam gave an embarrassed smile but Santana smirked still pleased with herself.

"I'm glad you're all here, we have news." Brittany beamed.

"What is it sweetie?" Whitney asked.

* * *

 **New York**

"Good night honey." Hiram kissed Rachel's forehead "We'll see you in the morning." she'd given up her bed to her dads while Jesse took the couch, she was bunking in with Kurt, who wasn't home yet.

Part of her nightly ritual was checking Facebook, she nearly dropped her phone seeing Brittany's status update "Holy crap! Jesse!"

"What? Everything okay?" Jesse and her dads met her by Kurt's drape.

"I'm reading this right, right?" Rachel held her phone out to them to read.

It was a picture of two left hands with rings captioned with 'My hottie said yes.' with a like from Tina.

* * *

 **Lima/ Finn's place**

"They did it." Finn grinned looking at Santana's Facebook post, it was a picture of Santana and Brittany's left hands with their engagement rings, slightly out of focus behind their hands was the duo kissing and a beaming Quinn.

"Yay." Marley smiled. It was no longer a secret, now everyone knew the duo was engaged.

Standing up Finn decided to take his cue from the girls, taking Marley's hand he walked her over to the couch having her sit next to him, a nervous smile sat on her lips as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I love you." yep, he just blurted it out surprising himself and Marley.

"Oh."

"Don't run...please." Finn didn't know what she was thinking but her eyes were darting around in a panic.

Biting her lower lip Marley blurted "I love you too."

A crooked grin slowly appeared on Finn's face "Really?"

"Really." Marley shyly smiled back.

"Wait, is that why things have been weird?" Finn asked.

"Yea." Marley nodded "I kinda blurted it out to our parents right before we went caroling."

"Oh." Finn nodded still grinning "I thought I did something wrong."

"No." Marley shook her head "It just scared me that I felt this way this fast."

"We go at your pace." Finn promised.


	30. Christmas morning

**Lima/Fallon residence**

"Up." Before she could react Quinn felt the finger graze her closed eye and then nothing but a breeze.

"No poking Mommy in the eye, she needs those" Quinn blinked her eyes open smiling at a shirtless Sam holding her daughter, Sam smiled adding "and they're very pretty."

"Pretty eye." without hesitation Beth poked Sam in the eye, he was quick enough to close his eyes so she hit the eye lid and not the actual eyeball.

Quinn chuckled sitting up as Sam opened his eyes saying "New rule, don't poke Sammy in the pretty eyes either."

"Good morning." Judy smiled from the doorway.

"Morning Mom." Quinn yawned then sniffed "Bacon?" Sam smirked.

"Geoffry's making some to go with the donuts." It was a tradition Quinn and her mom tried to keep, you had to eat one donut before opening presents, they could open their stockings before breakfast. "I'll see you down stairs." Judy smiled leaving them in Quinn's room.

Sam waited a minute before saying "I thought she was going to freak with me in here."

Quinn laughed "She has no room to say anything, we're adults and besides she's bunking with Geoffry." throwing her covers off Quinn stood up, her pajamas matched Beth's and her mom's as well as Sam's pajama pants. "Come on sweetie let's see what Santa left you in your stocking." Kissing Sam's cheek Quinn took her daughter from him heading for the bedroom door, grinning Sam followed behind them, shaking her head Quinn quipped "Stop staring at my butt Evans."

"How'd you..." Sam gave a bigger, cheesy and not at all remorseful grin when he saw the mirror at the end of the hall. "I should get my shirt." he gestured back to his room.

"Not on my account." Quinn smiled putting Beth down and taking her hand "Hold the railing baby, like Mommy." Beth was definitely a mini Quinn, copying her mom as they went down the stairs, Sam still following.

Straight to the stockings, both Sam and Quinn were surprised to see items in their stockings too, Sam was sure there was nothing in them when they opened their pajamas when they came back from the Christmas party, of course he was surprised he'd gotten the pajamas. Taking their stockings he followed Quinn to a spot on the floor next to the coffee table where she was helping Beth with her stocking, Beth squealed excitedly when Quinn simply dumped the entire contents on the floor. It wasn't until after her father left that Quinn realized Christmas was all her mom, she was pretty sure the woman had a stash of stocking stuffers somewhere in the Christmas boxes because they never changed, year after year, crayons and color books (big crayons for Beth), mini stuffed animals, Ike dollars, Franklin half dollars, 2 dollar bills. Sam grabbed the runaway orange rolling it back to Beth who giggled, leaning he kissed Quinn's cheek murmuring "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." cupping his face Quinn lightly kissed his lips, inhaling as she pulled away Quinn murmured "Hmm bacon." getting a chuckle from Sam.

"Should I have just gotten you bacon for Christmas?" Sam teased before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Wouldn't hurt." Quinn smirked.

"Young love." Geoffry teased, Judy'd already taken multiple pictures with her phone, Geoffry chuckled stepping over to the coffee table with two plates, one with donuts and one with bacon.

After helping Beth with her stocking, Quinn and Sam opened theirs, Sam grinned at the color book it wasn't girlie like Quinn and Beth's it was superheros and the stuffed animal wasn't an animal it was a plush superhero. Holding them up he showed Judy who took a picture "I'll send any pictures you like to Quinnie, so you can send it to your parents."

"Thank you Ma'am." Sam grinned.

"Thank you Geoffry." Quinn smiled before shoving the bacon in her mouth.

"You're welcome Quinn." Geoffry smiled, Judy smiled she was happy they were getting along, Quinn was letting down her guard "I'll be right back with the hot chocolate."

* * *

 **Lima/pool house**

"The babies are sleeping, why are we awake?" Santana mumbled accepting the huge cup of coffee from Brittany.

"Because I wanted to give you something before the babies got up." Brittany handed Santana a small wrapped present.

"I said no more jewelry." Santana eyed the box, it was the size of a ring box.

"It's not from me," Brittany shook her head "it's from my grandparents, if it makes you feel better I got something too." Brittany grinned, she knew what it was.

Tearing off the wrapping paper Santana held the ring box in her hand "Why am I getting jewelry from your grandparents?"

"Open it." Brittany beamed. Opening the box Santana squinted, twin pink stones with some kind of black ring, not silver or gold but black. "It's a Mother's ring, those are pink tourmaline, grandma says that's the babies birthstones." holding up her right hand Brittany showed Santana the nearly matching ring on her finger, the ring itself was silver. "It's a Fallon side of the family thing."

 **Lima/Fallon residence**

Quinn smiled watching her mom, Beth had wanted grandma to help her open her presents so Quinn and Geoffry were taking pictures, Sam was helping out by feeding Quinn bacon while he tried not to laugh. Judy couldn't help but laugh when Beth held up a Barbie with a baby saying "Is Mommy and me."

Geoffry was fighting back a smile, but so was Sam. "What's in this one baby?" Judy asked watching Quinn face's bounce between amused and revenge.

Tearing the paper on the other package Beth squealed "Sammy!" holding up a blond Ken. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle when Sam looked at her, smirking she asked.

"Not funny when it's you is it?"

"Brittany dropped them off last night, I should have known something was up she said Santana picked them out special." Sam shook his head giving a crooked grin.

"Let me just thank them right now." Quinn mumbled quickly texting Santana.

"Remember it's Christmas Quinnie." Judy reminded. Taking the dolls she set them off to the side so that Geoffry could hand Beth another present, he also handed Quinn and Sam gifts as well.

* * *

 **Lima/Pierce residence**

The girls sat on the couch with the girls and their stockings for a couple pictures before the babies were put in their bouncers, her phone pinging Santana checked it, chuckling she texted back before tucking it away.

 **Quinn to Santana:** You're an ass

 **Santana to Quinn:** You're welcome, thank you for whatever you got the girls, we haven't opened anything yet

 **Quinn to Santana:** Bedtime stories, I know you secretly like to read

 **Santana to Quinn:** Thanks, they already have a book shelf

"Let's open that." Santana pointed to a box in the corner, "It's from Finn and Marley for the girls."

"It's heavy." Pierce warned handing it to her.

It, turned out to be a statuette of Wonder Woman and Supergirl, reading the sticking note in Marley's handwriting Santana smiled. "Nice job Finnocence."

"It goes with the girls room." Brittany beamed.

Holding the sticky note up on her fingertip Santana said "Marley said it's not their Christmas present Finn was afraid it would break if he shipped it."

"Then what's their Christmas present?" Brittany asked confused.

"Maybe this?" Pierce handed them a slightly larger box, Brittany opened it smiling at the picture it was Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl.

* * *

 **Lima/New York**

"Can you see everything okay?" Finn asked peaking at the screen.

"Yes." Rachel nodded, Carole had Christopher on her lap in his red sleep sack he was awake and watching the lights on the Christmas tree.

"I feel weird opening all his presents." Finn said sitting on the floor next to Carole's feet.

"Someone has too." Carole reminded.

Finn nodded picking up one of the presents Rachel sent "I wasn't sure what to get him, the books talk about bright colors and sounds, Kurt thought you might have one already, if you do I can always get something different." Rachel babbled. Finn quickly unwrapped it deciding no matter what it was he would keep it, even if he had one already.

"These are cool." Finn smiled, a floor mat with overhead toys "We don't have one, I was looking at these the other day."

"We tried to get one that had an elephant," Jesse explained "to go with his room."

"Thank you." Finn smiled. Holding it up to Christopher he asked "See this buddy, Mommy and Jesse got you a play mat." setting it aside Finn picked up the second gift for Christopher asking Rachel, "Did you get your box?"

"Yes, thank you." Rachel touched her neck "The necklace is beautiful." it was a little gold star with a small topaz chip in the center, on the back Christopher's first name and birth date were inscribed. "And the photo album." Rachel nodded fighting back the tears. Finn and Marley had filled a small photo album with pictures of Christopher being held by various Glee members as well as her dads, his parents and her. The first photo in the album had been of Rachel holding Christopher, she knew Marley had helped because the notes on the back of the photos were in the same cursive as before.

"You're welcome." Finn gave a crooked grin and then chuckled when he saw what he'd unwrapped, multiple Streisand CDs. "Thank you." He could see a wrapped gift with Jesse's name on it, Jesse gave an embarrassed shrug when Finn held it up, tearing the paper off Finn smiled "Thank you, I actually couldn't find these here." Carole peaked over her son's shoulder smiling at the Dumbo DVD and soundtrack in his hand.

"Something to start the Disney collection." Jesse nodded.

"Do you see this buddy? Mommy got you her favorite artist, she's named after her, you kinda are too." Rachel smiled watching Finn talk to their son "And Jesse got you Dumbo, one of the best Disney classics and your song too."

Clearing her throat Rachel quickly wiped her eyes "Well Kurt is dying to say Merry Christmas so we're going to go, we'll call later tonight if that's okay?"

"Okay." Finn nodded smiling "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Rachel gave a little wave before getting up.

"Merry Christmas." Jesse said following.

"Hey buddy." Burt smiled at Kurt.

"Hey Dad."

Kurt wasn't very talkative, but he smiled as they opened their presents he'd gotten them, more outfits for Christopher and a Judy Garland cd. Finn had given Kurt a gift card to his favorite store, as did Burt and Carole, it was the easiest thing to give him. They could see he was depressed, the break up with Blaine was still fresh but Kurt had immediately started dating someone else.

"How about next Christmas you come home for a visit?" Burt asked.

"Sure Dad, that sounds great." Kurt nodded. "Well we're getting ready to cook so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye buddy, I love ya." Burt gave him a little wave.

"Bye Dad, I love you too." Kurt gave everyone a wave before signing off, Burt turned off the lap top before closing it.

Finn grimaced looking up at Burt "Sorry."

"Nope," Burt shook his head "they've broken up so many times I've lost count, if they ever stand a chance they need to grow up and stop being immature about things." Finn stood up following Burt to the kitchen the older man was making coffee "They can't handle it when the other is getting more attention, they get jealous, they lash out instead of talking to each other." shaking his head Burt sighed "They haven't learned from the first couple of times." turning and crossing his arms Burt looked at Finn "Talking is very important in any relationship, no matter what, you talk to Marley, you hear her side of things you don't go running to another girl like you did in high school."

"I won't, I promise." Finn nodded.

Patting Finn on the shoulder Burt gestured towards the living room "Let's go eat breakfast." his phone buzzing Finn glanced at it.

"I'll be right there."

 **Santana to Finn:** Thank you for both statues, they will go perfectly with the girls room.

 **Finn to Santana:** You're welcome. Thank you for the Dumbo lamp for his room and tell Britt thanks for the necklace idea, Rachel loves it.

 **Santana to Finn:** You're welcome and I'll tell her, oh the lamp plays 'Baby Mine'

 **Quinn to Finn:** Thank you for the Batgirl statuette Beth loves it.

 **Finn to Quinn:** Thank you for the books

Quinn had given Finn a collection of bedtime stories as well.


	31. New Year's Eve

(This brings us to the end of this 'what if' story, a short chapter I know but hopefully a nice wrap up)

* * *

 **Lima/pool house/Fallon house**

"No, no, no." Santana pulled away from Brittany burying her head under a pillow as the ringing phone pulled her out of her deep sleep, hearing a muffled "Make it go away." Brittany gave a sleepy chuckle before answering her phone.

"Hey Q."

"Seriously!" Santana shot up snagging the phone from Brittany "It is not even sunrise you better have a damn good reason for waking me up."

"Geoffry asked me if he could marry my mom." Quinn blurted.

Santana blinked "Th...that's a good reason, tell me you didn't tell him no." Santana asked putting Brittany's phone on speaker, Brittany looked a little confused.

"I..I didn't have a chance to say anything my mom came in the room." Quinn hissed.

"Where are you?" Santana asked hearing an echo.

"The bathroom."

"Why is it every time we talk lately you're hiding?" Santana rolled her eyes falling back against her pillow. "Tell him yes Quinn."

"No shit." she snorted "Brittany I need you to text Geoffry yes from me, I can nod at him but we've all been in the same room since she got up ."

"Okay." Brittany agreed taking the phone back from Santana and hanging up on Quinn, looking at her phone Quinn smirked chuckling and speaking to no one.

"Thanks Britt."

Brittany grinned excitedly texting her uncle while Santana chuckled amused by the blonde's excitement, rolling to her side Santana draped her arm around Brittany's waist when the blonde finally laid back down, Santana couldn't help laughing when Brittany asked "Hey San, what did Q say yes to?"

"Geoffry wants to marry Judy." Santana mumbled then smirked when Brittany squealed.

* * *

 **New York**

It was crowded and it was loud and she was wrapped safely in Jesse's arms, her dads on one side of them and Kurt on the other side watching the ball drop, another thing off the bucket list. New Year's Eve in Time Square. Rachel smiled seeing her father's share a kiss before closing her eyes and feeling Jesse's lips against hers.

* * *

 **Lima/ Fallon house**

"Welcome to the family Lucifer." Santana teased as they watched Judy accept Geoffry's proposal, Sam held out a box of tissues for the trio as they happily cried with Judy, Quinn hip checked her but smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Nice start to a new year." Sam smiled down at Quinn kissing her cheek, Quinn sighed wrapping her arms around Sam and cuddling to his chest.

"Nope, this is." Brittany quipped whirling Santana around to face her "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie." Santana grinned before closing her eyes and pushing up on her toes to meet Brittany for their first kiss of the new year.

* * *

 **Lima/ Finn's place/Rose home**

Finn grinned down at the phone in his hand, they'd been texting for most of the night promising each other they'd be awake at midnight.

 **Finn to Marley:** Happy New Year, I love you

Smiling at her phone as it ping Marley read the text typing back and shushing Unique who was next to her on the couch. "Stop it." Marley laughed lightly hitting Unique's thigh when she made kissing noises.

 **Marley to Finn:** Happy New Year, I love you too, kiss Sprout for me

 **Finn to Marley:** Will do, goodnight

"Sweetie if that's Finn tell him to come for breakfast." Millie called as she headed to bed "Happy New Year girls."

"Happy New Year Mrs. Rose." Unique smiled.

"Happy New Year Mom." Marley called before looking back to her phone.

 **Marley to Finn:** Goodnight, Mom says come for breakfast

 **Finn to Marley:** We will

Tapping Marley's leg Unique pointed at the phone, rolling her eyes Marley typed.

 **Marley to Finn:** Unique say hi and Happy New Year

Chuckling Finn typed back

 **Finn to Marley:** Happy New Year Unique


End file.
